A Second Too Late
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Pete never saved Rose, and she fell into the void, into the void with Daleks, Cybermen, and with things you can't even imagine. A second, if she held on a second longer, a moment longer, then none of this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>A second really could change everything.<p>

A single argument placed a moment too late changed it all.

And it was the reason why I died.

The moment that lever twitched, the moment the void was slowing, and the bridge was offline, I made my decision.

I reached out, praying that I could snag it still, even when I knew it was hopeless.

So I jumped, allowing my hands to close around the lever in a weak and already weakening hold, and yet, the bridge wasn't even online yet.

His frightened face, filled with shock and pain. Fear for my own being, fear for my life. That was what drove me on, what caused me to push and allow the metal to click back into place, it was that face that allowed me to hang on, even for a few more seconds as my fingers cried out for release.

I sent a smile, a sad little smile that showed my emotions, which bled my soul out and into my eyes as I looked into his panicked ones.

He was shouting, mouth curving into words I couldn't hear beyond the screams of Dalek's and Cybermen as they blasted past into the white abyss.

He saw my hand slipping, and his shouting seemed to increase in volume, I could ever so faintly hear it over the rush of air and wind past my ears.

"Hang on!" He screamed, and I listened, knowing that he would shout his throat raw just for me.

I smiled once more, and he saw it, he saw into my heart and he panicked, spotting the hidden emotion.

I had given up, I couldn't hang on, even as my feet left the ground, as my muscles screamed for release and his eyes looked on wide and horrified, I couldn't last.

I let go, and I watched him scream once more, reaching out and hanging on still, I gave a tiny smile, a sad smile, and let a single tear fall from my eye.

A tear fell from his eye also, causing me to watch in amazement, he reached and once more he reached, and I focused on his lips, reading what he was shouting.

_"Don't leave me!"_

Another tear from my eye, and it was all over, I felt nothing yet everything. I saw the white of the other side, and I tried for it, screaming in anger as it closed seconds before I made it.

_"No…"_ Just a whisper, I set my hand on the wall, not even knowing if it was truly their, but I felt it. I felt the hum of the TARDIS, as if she was mourning me, but I was here, what was their to be mourning for?

Glass, it was almost like glass. I watched, gasping for air as a suddenly thick lump formed in my throat. It was him, it was the Doctor, walking towords me.

I reached out, a relieved smile, only to gasp as something blocked my hand, and the image rippled, like water. It distorted until calming and showing him, closer and still approaching, face still and hardened as he was in shock.

His had brushed the barrier, and I reached out, putting my hand just next to his, craving the feel of his cold skin, and crying out in anger at the icy touch of this barrier.

He leaned against it, resting his head against it and keeping his eyes open, tilting his neck so only the right side touched. I suddenly found the reason for the lump, I could see him, but he couldn't see me.

_"Oh…"_ I whispered, voice catching and turning rigid as I copied his movements, pressing my head almost against him, only feeling the icy cold wall, but it didn't ripple, and he didn't pull away.

"Oh Doctor." Rose murmured, running her fingers carefully against the image of the docter's hand, before he pulled away that is. He turned, whispering only five words before walking away, letting a few tears drop.

"Oh, don't cry Doctor." I hushed, looking at the little bubble of salty water, smiling sadly as a golden light swirled slightly.

They said that a Time Lord's tears were rare, almost impossible. They were used as an expression, far away, creatures used it as an exaggeration of wealth. _'This is as rare as a Time Lord's tear!'_ And now, four lay on the ground just out of reach, or perhaps, a mile away for me.

His last words echoed throughout my mind, taunting me and toying with me as the wall rippled, pulling me away from my view.

_"I'll find you Rose Tyler. I'll find you Rose Tyler. I'll find you Rose Tyler." _It sang, over and over, a mantra just waiting to turn brutal. I inhaled with a ragged breath, reaching out, and this time, my hand slipped through, turning the mirror of sorts into dust, fine white dust that smelt of burnt rock and sulfur.

"Dalek dust." I whispered, letting it string through my fingers and fall into the ground- where was the ground?

I gasped, cleanly seeing it fall far below me, and I stomped, feeling the ground before the sand stopped.

"Impossible." I breathed, reaching around for a wall, _anything_.

When did my breath start to fog over? How could that be while I felt the warmth of heat, a blazing inferno across my skin, and yet, I had gooseflesh on my exposed skin.

Tugging my coat tighter, I shivered, getting a flash of heat that left me stunned, black spots on my vision.

No, the spots were growing, turning the bright light of nothing into isolate space all alone, like the TARDIS without a destination.

"Anyone!" I shouted, scared beyond wits when I couldn't even hear my own voice, couldn't hear my own heart or the stolen breath the black seemed to have.

"Oh, oh no, _please_ no." I whimpered, spinning around blindly, and blinking as if that would help.

"Gah!" I shouted, jumping back as it was bright once more, but the sand. It was coming through the floor up, right above me and through my outstretched fingers upwards.

It wasn't going up, no, there was no up.

I gasped, looking up at a figure, no, at _me_. Talking to a wall, brushing my hand against it. But that couldn't be, I was just there!

"Oh god, I'm losing my mind." I panted, not even aware that my breath was coming way to fast, yet I didn't feel anything.

With a shaking hand, I pressed it to my chest, and felt for my heart.

I breathed, yet no movement of my lungs, I panted and choked, yet my chest didn't move. I screamed, and my throat didn't vibrate.

I was isolated, yet I was living, I was nothing, and I was all. I wasn't alive, oh god, I'm not _alive._

"Doctor, please help me." I cried out, looking around at the sand, which _still_ fell from the ground up, and it formed into a mirror, a mirror with my mum screaming, and Pete holding her back, just as sad. A terrified Mickey and a silent Jake.

_"She's alright, probably with the Doctor." _Mickey muttered, and I screamed, clawing at the mirror, trying to shout and say where I was, but my fingers fell off like it was a smooth tile, not a single purchase or crevice.

_"Ooh! I'm going to kill that man!" _Jackie shouted, struggling once more to attack the wall/ the wall I was looking through.

I gave a strangled type of laugh, one that died immediately in my throat. I wasn't even sure of what I was doing now, of what was going on, or how this place worked.

"Typical Mum, wanting to kill the Doctor because I traveled with him." I stated wistfully, clawing at the tile once more, and in the distance, I heard a metal shriek of anger, and insanity.

I gasped, looking away then craning my neck around, but the mirror had already vanished, leaning me with whatever was shouting.

Taking a deep breath, I walked forward, noticing that every step I took, seemed to make the world come to me, not me to them.

"What is this place?" I mused, looking around and up, the sand falling upwards in the distance, I blinked, a bright light causing me to stiffen then to turn.

I gasped, I'd like to see you not when you saw hundreds of Daleks, still and lifeless.

"Impossible." I breathed, warily approaching one and tracing a finger on its shell, squeaking in surprise as the bolts and seems vanished, causing the creature and metal to fall to the floor.

I took a step back, wincing slightly as the floor tilted, and the shells rolled, opening and squashing the cold dead lifeforms that jumped out, yet, a Dalek remained, upright and still.

I took a step forward, and it's eyestalk swiveled, causing me to scream and back away quickly, it spun and it's metal plating seemed to glow in the nonexistent light source.

_"IDENTIFY!"_ It demanded, voice strangely high and almost in hysteria. I was breathing quickly now and it spun, looking away and at random things, in confusion it seemed.

_"IDENTIFY! IDENTIFY! IDENT-"_

"I'm Rose!" I shouted, shutting up the panicking robot. At once, it stilled and rotated towards me, eyestalk looking at me directly.

_"YOU ARE REAL?"_ It seemed to ask, once more, panic in its voice, with a careful nod, it spun quickly, looking around and twitching slightly.

"Are you real? I'm not imagining this, am i?" I asked, approaching once more, its eyestalk swiveled to meet me half way.

_"CORRECT. LIFEFORMS, READINGS SHOW NO OTHER."_

"So we're alone." I clarified; the Dalek seemed to swivel once more, looking around in confusion and…something else.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, slightly louder this time to gain attention.

_"THE DALEKS WILL NOT ANSWER TO YOU!"_ It shouted, slowly making its way in another direction, I bit my lip, thinking of _anything_ that would make it stop.

"And find another living being, will ya?" I shouted, causing the Dalek to halt in its tracks, and spin, slowly coming closer once more.

_"WE ARE IN THE BARREN."_

"Barren?" I asked, not having heard of that term before, it's body twitched, the middle spinning all the way around then halting.

_"ENEMY TIME LORDS NAME IT, THE 'VOID'."_

My stomach stopped and I looked around, gulping loudly yet not truly hearing it, I bit my lip, not sure on what to do.

"So, we're in the void…"

_"CORRECT."_

"With nobody else."

_"CORRECT."_

"Here's a question Dalek, why don't you kill me?" I questioned, positively wondering the answer, not that I was looking for death in itself.

The Dalek spun, twitching slightly and its little suction cup extension whirred madly.

But I knew that sound, which was the sound the TARDIS made when something wasn't right, when there was a problem on board.

"The other ones, how did they die?" I asked thinking and nudging a little pile of sand the tilted floor did not get.

The Dalek said nothing, looking around once again, and slowly edging its way towards me, much to my surprise.

Then it clicked.

"Wait, the Doctor said that you were mindless drones. You were led by rules, and there aren't any rules here."

_"AWAITING ORDERS." _The Dalek input, looking around once more.

"But, everyone is gone. You're the last Dalek, the others went insane. That's why you're with me, you're awaiting orders."

The Dalek said nothing, eyes swiveling nothing once more, and this time, I understood what was wrong with it.

Just because it was a machine, it didn't mean that is couldn't feel fear.

I turned, my breath slightly gasping as I scrambled backward, hand scraping below where my feet rest, impossible to understand.

_"YOU ARE THE DOCTORS COMPANION."_ It responded, apparently scanning me with the strange eyestalk that turned everything blue. Companion, was I still his companion, even after this? Would I be forgotten and never remembered? Just, swept aside like an old toy?

_"YOU ARE HUMAN ROSE TYLER." _It confirmed, seeming slightly smug with itself. I watched with careful eyes, and yet the Dalek made no movement that was hostile on its part.

"Well." I sighed, putting my hands on my hips and looking around for _anything_ besides the blank white that was causing my eyes to burn.

"It won't do us any good to stay here." I stated, and we turned, walking who-knows-where in this strange world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>Strange really, I didn't know the time.<p>

After traveling with the Doctor for so long, you grow used to the idea of not having to worry about time, to forget about time in different areas, for it seemed that he _always_ knew _when_ we were.

Now, I was clueless, it could have been seconds, it could be _months._

"What's your name?" I looked over my shoulder at the Dalek which refused to abandon me on my own, or maybe it was afraid of being abandoned itself.

_"DALEK's DO NOT HAVE NAMES!"_ It seemed to screech, as if insulted, I yelped, covering my ears and waiting for it to 'cool down' if a Dalek could do that.

It looked at me, swiveling it's eyestalk until it was practically right in my face, causing me to go cross eyed.

_"NAMES ARE FOR THE WEAK!" _It shouted, and I scowled, knowing that wasn't true.

"Oh? What about those Dalek's with names, those 'Cult of Skaro' group, or what about the Doctor? You gave him a name of his own, the 'Oncoming Storm.'" I pointed out, going quiet quickly after, I didn't want to speak his name, or anything related to him for the time being.

Apparently, the Dalek felt the same way, it silenced immediately and didn't say a word in the strange radio like voice, it swiveled around even more now, seems like I scared it.

Their was a ledge, a small little ledge that had large block like steps leading down to a black ground, still bright, but confusing all the same, I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, looks like we need to go down that way." I noted, the Dalek stopped right next to me, observing the surrounding areas.

_"CORRECT, NO LIVING LIFE FORMS DETECTED."_

It was creepy to say that I was actually growing used to the way the Dalek talked.

I jumped down, as the steps were a little ways apart from one another, looking back up, I pouted as the Dalek activated the jets underneath it, gently lifting itself off of the ground and to the floor below me.

"That's cheating you know!" I shouted, laughing slightly as I jumped down, the Dalek's eyestalk swiveled to observe me.

_"I WAS NOT AWARE OF TAKING PART IN AN ACTIVITY."_

At times like this, I really missed the wonders of humor.

We rested, leaning against the steps while the Dalek tried to anyalize what the blocks were made out of, it was annoyed by the fact that nothing came up on its scanners.

"You know, I really wonder what's happening on the outside." I duly noted, sighing and leaning against the block, resting my skull against the smooth material.

_"HUMAN ROSE TYLER. OBSERVE." _The Dalek randomly stated, backing up and looking at the block behind me. I gasped, jumping back and watching the block as it rippled, showing strange pictures that seemed to flash quickly and randomly.

It was a world, a world filled with zeppelins and tall towers, a world I recognized at once.

"It's the parallel world, but why are we looking at that?" I whispered, watching Mickey as he walked on the sidewalk with his Grandma on his arm, he looked happy, not the slightest bit sad, but their was a problem with that. I was gone, shouldn't they be grieving.

"This…This isn't right." I watched, eyes wide and confused, the Dalek just watched silently.

"They should be grieving, not out and walking. It's to soon, this isn't right, they would miss me!" I argued, watching in slight horror as Mickey laughed at something his Grandma said.

_"WE ARE UNAWARE OF HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN IN HERE." _

I looked over at the Dalek, confused on how that could possibly fit in at all. I frowned, tilting my head slightly, and the Dalek echoed what it said earlier.

"What do you mean?"

_"WE ARE UNAWARE OF HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN IN HERE." _I frowned, until my eyes widened and I flinched slightly.

How long were we in here? A few days? No, that was still too soon, it would have to be a week, but it really could change depending on who was still mourning or if _anybody was._

"I-"

"_PARHAPS THE BARREN BENDS TO OUR WILL." _ The Dalek stated, causing me to look at it confused, to be honest, I didn't understand half of the things it said.

_"OBSERVE." _So I did, I stepped back and the Dalek approached the barrier, it pressed it's suction cup arm thing to the block-picture and simply looked at it, not moving in any way possible.

_"WHAT IS THE DALEK FLEET DOING?" _The block changed, but did nothing else, turning almost as black as the floor we stood on, tiny flecks of white shone in the background. I recognized it, anybody could once you traveled with the Doctor.

_"WHAT IS THE DALEK FLEET DOING!" _The block refused to move and the Dalek now seemed desperate before it backed away, whirring in anger and slight sadness. I understood, the block showed empty space, because there was no fleet, there were no Daleks. I bit my tongue, as it was poking out slightly from between my teeth, and pressed my hand flat against the block, thinking of anything.

"What is going on with the earth?" I stated, clear and precise. I stiffened, looking at the mirror as It showed white, it showed snow and trees decorated in fancy gems and stars. It was Christmas, but that was impossible, it was only September when I was trapped in here!

"Oh god." I whispered, backing away as the children laughed and ran, playing in the snow and all other.

A star, a large star was coming down into the center of London ever so slowly; thread of thick white string that resembled bandages on a mummy, and it drew even closer.

"What- What is that?" I asked, turning and looking at the Dalek which seemed to answer whatever I asked it.

_"LIFEFORM RECOGNIZED AS RACNOSS." _Dalek responded, watching the screen with slight interest, I bit my lip, and watched as large bolts of electricity rained down, destroying and killing innocent people.

"Oh…The Doctor would stop this." I whispered, gently touching the screen, and as if by magic, the scene darkened and changed. Underground, underground with lights and robotic Santa Clause's.

"Pilot fish?" I whispered, looking at the Santa's holding large weapons pointed at someone behind the screen, out of our sight.

A large monster of a creature stood next to a pit, bright red with a female torso attached to a red spider's body. Her head expanded back into points littered with a dozen eyes, and her arms stretched down into long claws, similar to a spider's fangs.

Not to mention her four.

"That's disgusting." I noted, wrinkling my nose, and the Dalek's lights flashed quickly.

_"DATA IMPOSSIBLE. RACNOSS SPECIES WAS EXTERMINATED."_

I looked at the Dalek who seemed just as confused as I felt, I sighed, sitting down on another block which appeared behind me, and watched the screen as the Spider being hissed and looked upwards as a web, holding a single girl captive, in her…wedding dress?

"This is now just strange." I duly noted as the tunnel seemed to shine slightly, then, the entire group of Santa's collapsed, out of signal.

"Any idea's here?" I asked, looking at the Dalek who seemed to be gaining it's barings slowly.

_"TRANSMITTING DEVICE WAS SWAPED IN POSESION." _It offered, not really caring as it watched, then the bride seemed to be shouting, and the web was splitting, right…over….the pit…

She hung on, grabing a strand and swinging close to where I was watching, hitting the railing and hitting the ground in a bundled heep. But in that movement of sight, I was able to watch him, able to spot the one man I wanted.

The Doctor wasn't happy, his eyes were dark, his face was cold and a few lines were on his face, sad lines.

And he looked scary.

The Racnoss seemed to shout something, and the Doctor shouted back, causing the creature to recoil and hiss in horror.

"Why's she acting like that?"

_"THE RACNOSS EMPIRE WAS EXTERMINATED CANTURIES AGO BY THE TIME LORDS."_

"_…oh."_ I stated, not really having any words to describe how I felt, so I watched instead.

The creature hissed and the Doctor shouted back, apparently annoyed and angry, then torn. And I recognized that look on his face, the look he got when he had to play god, when he had to choose who lived or died.

It was the look on his face when he talked about the Time War.

He almost snarled, baring his teeth and finally coming to his decision, he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver and the walls exploaded, draining into the hole and pummeling the spider-lady and the woman on the floor.

The spider-lady was screaming in pain and agony, pain beyond words seemed to be shown, even if I couldn't really hear it.

"What's he doing?" I asked, looking at the Dalek, as it was my only source of information.

_"RACNOSS IS PREDICTED AS RACNOSS QUEEN. THE DOCTOR IS PRESUMIDLY DROWNING ALL SPAWN."_

"He's _killing them?"_ I whispered, looking at the scene with a new light. The Racnoss 'Queen' was screaming for her children who were probably dead, or dying.

Water fell and coated all, filling the room and matting down the Bride's dress and the Doctor's hair.

And yet, he watched with dark eyes and a frown set on his face, almost enjoying the screams.

He really was different without me.

The bride was watching and looking around frantically, then she shouted, and very slowly, the Doctor looked away, looking down at her with a blank and cold look. She shouted something, even more desperate and he gave a reluctant nod, the two running for the stairs.

_"YOU SEE THE HORROR OF THE ONCOMMING STORM?"_

"Oi! That's not fair! He's still grieving!" I shouted back, trying to protect his dignity, or my sanity. The Dalek turned to look at me, eyestalk twitching.

_"GREIVING WHAT, ROSE TYLER?"_

"He's-"  
>I stopped, not finishing, and looking at the screen. He was still not the same, and for a moment, his eyes opened, not the pitch black anger from before, but a dark brown color filled with agony and pain from loss.<p>

He was hurting inside.

_"_He's grieving me, I changed him, and he's grieving." I finished, and this time, the Dalek didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>Not long after, I realized something.<p>

I wasn't hungry. By the time that had gone by, and by telling time in the visions, it had to have been a few days in the least.

So why wasn't I feeling hungry?

It was needed, a diet made so the human body could absorb nutrients and function properly, but I wasn't showing any bad symptoms, so why wasn't I dying?

It was then I realized that it wasn't me.

It was the void.

The Dalek had agreed, having feeling nothing that could be the beginning of a power shortage. It frightened me, the fact that my only speaking companion might die on me.

And the fact that I was _concerned_ for it.

We continued walking, and for every step we took, it seemed as if we didn't move, like walking on a treadmill, or flying into a gust (in the Dalek's case)

We sat, not really sure what to do. Once again, the void provided, allowing a cube to lift up for me to sit on, and the Dalek just watched.

It didn't seem right to not have a name to call it.

"What's your name?" I tried once more, and the Dalek turned, eyestalk staring straight at me.

_"DALEK'S DO NOT HAVE NAMES." _It shot back, refusing to answer to something so…human.

"What about a title? The Doctor said that his name was a title, do you use titles instead?" I asked, slightly better when discussing the Doctor due to the fact that I could watch him when I figured the dang void out.

_"TITLES ARE NOT NEEDED FOR STANDERED DALEKS."_

"Ah-hah! So you're a standard Dalek!" The standard Dalek spun with a slight grinding noise, apparently fidgeting if that was possible.

"Well, what's your model then, your number, or whatever you Dalek's call it?" I shrugged, leaning against the back lip of the block, resting although I wasn't really tired.

_"I AM STANDARD NEW SERRIES DALEK E-NUMBER 4-0JD."_

I blinked, trying to find a way to shorten that up if possible.

"JD. I'm going to call you JD, your model number is too long, no offense." I added hastily in the end, getting a slight whirring in response.

"So, tell me JD, I get the reason why you bunch don't have emotions and all, but why are you in a shell?" I questioned, sticking my tongue out between my teeth gently.

JD spun, keeping his eyestalk as close to my face as possible.

_"YOU ARE AWARE OF OUR STRUCTURE?"_

"Er, yeah? I once saw another Dalek open up before, but that was only for a short time. Big brain in the back, a bunch of tentacles and a single yellow eye in the middle?" I offered, getting JD to wheel back and keep his attention focused.

It was silent a moment before I broke the silence. Sure, robots could last in silence, but I was growing edgy, and the emptiness of the void didn't really help.

"So, just wondering here, but is it possible for a Dalek to be a boy or a girl?"

If JD could look taken aback, he did.

He recoiled quickly, skirting away and pointing his little suction cup arm-thing at me, and that shook slightly.

_"DALEKS DO NOT NEED TO REPRODUCE! WE ARE CREATED WITH CELLS FROM ANOTHER. ALL KNOWLEDGE FROM THE PREVIOUS HOST IS THEN PASSED DOWN TO US, THE DALEKS KNOW ALL! WE SHARE KNOWLEDGE WITH ALL!" _It seemed to shout, almost embarrassed. I looked away quickly, blushing slightly.

"Is that with all races in the future? Not needing to er- breed?"

JD spun, reaching out with his suction cup and pressing it to another block that had appeared without my knowledge. It darkened and lightened into an arch, a strange dark room with large machines and huge flashes of light.

_"THIS IS THE CREATING CHAMBER, ALL DALEKS WERE CREATED IN SIMILAR CHAMBERS."_

And it was horrid to watch, flashes of light that should have been accompanied by screams of pain. The silence made it all the worse.

I remembered, a while ago, a long _long_ time ago, I had asked the Doctor about his family, up in space as we watched the Earth die.

He was sad as he recalled his planet, the crimson grass and the glowing mountains. The silver tree's that seemed to laugh and sing as the wind blew through their leaves.

His family, and the mental bond they all shared, as all of the Time Lords did. It had personally frightened her when he said that the children of time weren't born, rather created by a 'loom' from two DNA samples from the parents.

It had repulsed her slightly, but he shrugged it off, and so did she.

Just thinking about it, the scene changed much to her surprise and JD's. The room was bright, and two people were laughing, causing me to study their lips to see what they were saying.

The woman was holding a bundle, and smiling, a laugh parted from her lips. Her eyes were bright as was the man next to her.

I gasped, looking over to the side, a strange machine, if you could call it that even. It looked almost like a dome, strange gold and blue light strings seemed to pulse and hold a diamond shaped cocoon of sorts upright.

"No way." I whispered, looking at the dripping cloudy liquid from the cocoon, to the infant that had a few drops still on its face.

JD didn't say anything, and respectifully looked away, knowing that this was private, after all, he shouldn't know this anyways.

The woman swung the little boy around and he laughed, finally showing a cheeky little grin that seemed achingly familier. The man looked up from his wife and son, seemingly right into her heart and whispered a single word.

_"Theta."_ The voice was distant, almost ghostly and the scene seemed to darken, but yet the baby boy looked up, right at me, and into my eyes and heart.

_Theta…Theta…Theta…_

It echoed, chanting almost and yet I didn't break eye contact with the little boy.

_Theta….Theta….Theta Sigma._

I blinked, gasping and trying to look away. Where did _that_ come from? And what was a Sigma? I could only assume it was a last name or something.

_Theta…Theta Sigma….Sigma….Doctor…_

I jumped back, and finally placed the cheeky little grin, the picture finally vanishing into the white square it was once before.

"Oh god." I breathed, trying to at least _understand_ what I just saw.

The Doctor was that little boy, _no_, he was that child, that…Theta, Theta Sigma. But why wouldn't he tell me his real name instead of 'The Doctor'?

_'Maybe it's a tradition.'_ My mind argued, trying to at least pull some sort of sense into my mind.

_'Maybe it hurts too much to be called that.'_ Yes, that was it, which had to be it. After all, he probably never told his companions his real name.

But if he did, then where was I on the list of _The-Doctors-care-o-meter._ Would I be near the bottom or the top? Was I the very last to know, or was I the very first? Heck, did _anybody_ know his name?

It was no wonder the void caused people to grow mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i'm aware that some sources say that the loom makes little Time Lords adult size, but the new serries said that they are children, i'm keeping it that way :)<br>**

**I'll be gone for a while, so be happy for the fast updates already!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>The void, it provided.<p>

JD figured it out, I blame it on his mutated form with strange intelligence.

Once again, it was silent after I said that. It seems that Dalek's don't have humor, what a shame.

It was times like this when I would miss humans, or the Doctor. It was strange to count him as alien, I always thought of him like a human.

JD was so much different. He was a machine, a machine that slowly seemed to be gaining a mind of its own, asking questions instead of simply following orders.

That was how he figured out how the void works.

"Wait, how did you do that?" I asked, holding my hand out to touch the screen that had randomly been summoned in front of him.

_"THE BARREN FULFILLS AS DESIRES."_

I watched it. The screen showed a red and dusty brown planet, the faint wisp of something similar to clouds, but one could never be so sure. It turned slowly, and if you looked closely enough, you could tell that very little wildlife actually survived, excluding large cities bunched around.

_"BEHOLD, OUR PLANET SKARO." _ JD declared no emotion in his tone. I was rather used to that now.

I watched it, and saw little lights flashing in the distance, some on the ground, some up in space, in which space craft's flittered around. More ships chased after, looking strange on the black ship that looked like a fish in form.

"This is a war; this is the Time War isn't it?" I turned, watching the sleek black craft as it spun and twisted. A light blue ray shot from a Dalek ship, causing the sleek black space craft to stall and burst, Gold and green light rushing out in bright power.

"That was a TARDIS." I breathed, watching as the other TARDIS' seemed to fight back stronger.

_"CORRECT. SHIP KNOWN AS TARDIS ARE IN TRUE FORM WHILE IN COMBAT."_

Now that was new. Strange that the TARDIS looked like that, I always imagined it to be bigger and slower. I guess the 'Time Lord science' helped in that way. And the fact that the TARDIS had never been in battle might be why I had never spotted…_our_ TARDIS' true form.

"How many people are fighting?" I whispered, now noticing the ant size dots on the surface of the planet, probably huge when you were down their actually.

_"ESTIMATED VALUE OF TEN MILLION DALEK SHIPS." _

I had been inside a Dalek ship, roughly a hundred were needed to operate a large one, and by the size, they were all large ones.

The Doctor once told me that it took six to properly fly a TARDIS. And there were just as many TARDIS in the sky, if not more, then Daleks.

_"OBSERVE, THE ONCOMMING STORM."_

I turned, and watched, gasping in horror.

A wave, a silky white wave pulsed out of a ship, a strangely dark blue TARDIS in the dead center between Skaro and another planet, a red planet with mountains and silver areas that I couldn't identify.

The wave was thin, thin and long like a scanning wave, but it seemed to invisibly pulse upwards too, hitting ships as it grew in the size of a sphere.

Ships crashed, burning and exploding with unheard cries.

The other TARDIS' turned, about to phase out of existence, but were hit by lasers from the Dalek ships, killing the people or deactivating the function.

The wave wouldn't stop; the burning metal hit others and killed fellow TARDIS. Small mangled bodies were blown out of the crafts, struggling quickly before growing stiff. The escaping Daleks moved away from the wave, but eventually were caught up, burning to ashes and twisted metal chunks.

I looked away, knowing the worst was yet to come.

The silver line cut straight across the planet Skaro, slicing it cleanly in half before spittering out a few hundred miles after. The planet rumbled, and fires from the molten core raced across the surface.

The same happened to the other red and silver planet, causing it to split, but then crack into large chunks of rock and fire, magma pulsing out and turning all to dust.

My throat caught a lump, and my breathing turned strangled and raspy. The single blue ship still stood in the middle of the wreckage, and once it noticed that no enemies were left, it started to change back into its true and normal form.

The sleek blue ship blurred slightly, its form changing until the tail was sucked back into the ship. It grew tall, and flattened on its side.

It was a blue police box.

"Oh Doctor." I breathed, looking to the sides as the planets burned, giving off silent screams as the two races were dying.

_"GENOCID-"_

"Oh shut up would you!" I shouted, my voice turning sad as I watched the Time Lords and Daleks die.

How long I sat and watched the planets burned I would never know. At one point, I looked on the red and silver planet, allowing the void to look out at the planet in its prime and warmth.

I looked at the red grass, at the light brown trunks with large silver leaves that any jewler would die for. I listened to the song of Gallifrey as the wind rustled through the branches._ (_I assumed it was because the trees were using a mental bond and not actually speaking.) I watched the clear water run over pebbles in a little creek, and children run through tall fields of crimson grass.

The sunsets, both of them, were better than Earth's tenfold. The city was great, beautiful even with the large dome that hummed like a TARDIS.

Gallifrey was beautiful.

And for the first time, in the Doctor's existence, he finally had someone to share his sadness with.

It was too bad he didn't know I was still alive.

We watched, and JD showed me even the beginning of his own race, a stronger adaption of the creatures known as Slyther. Amazing, to look at a Slyther and see common characteristics.

The planet itself wasn't very impressive against Gallifrey, but watching Skaro evolve into the race known as Daleks, it fascinated me. Now I knew what the Doctor felt, to see every small little thing evolve into something _great._

I watched as the Daleks made it to the stars, made it into their shell, their defenses to survive in the harsh world. To see them communicate with the first aliens, and make weaponry.

I saw the Daleks confront the Time Lords, I saw the unknown battle and argument they made, and the war they created.

The Daleks were so small, so tiny and afraid inside the cold shell. They hated the feeling, of being the weakest, of falling prey to death so easily.

They removed emotions; they grew and felt nothing, because they never wanted to feel the despair and hunger they evolved with.

And the Time Lords, that was their chance to be great, to ally and sore the stars with a new thrill, but they were declined, and once again, felt the empty feeling of rejection and weakness.

So they proved themselves, and started a war.

We sat and watched, my chin resting on my knees, and my brown eyes reflected the knowledge before me. The knowledge I seemed to absorb so quickly, the small facts I didn't forget, or never would.

The Dalek rulers, a Monarchy, but the ruling Dalek was the smartest and the strongest, it just seemed that the wanted qualities ran in the same family.

The colors, the symbolism that each wore. Bronze was for death, and white for warning. The circles they wore were the symbols of power, of courage and no fear in the face of foe. Orange was for fire, teal was for water, green for toxins, and red for vegetation.

Such a strange world Skaro was.

JD confirmed a few small things, like how they were able to operate machines, ingenious really.

Each suction cup extension on a Dalek had three different ways of working. The main use, was to reroute its own brainwaves. It could control ships, by literally becoming part of the ship. It could look into brains, because it overrode its own brainwaves, and it could speak. Send out silent waves which another Dalek picked up, a mental communication.

The blaster or the small extension all Daleks waved when shouting _'EXTERMINATE!'_ was a biologic invention. Able to travel through the body, and paralyze every cell, cutting it off from one another just long enough to kill every single one, cells that made up skin, bone, tissue, even organs!

A Time Lord could fix any wound, any injury as long as it had at least one cell in its body still alive.

That was why the Dalek's were feared, they could kill forever.

And that was why; none could live from a Dalek ray, well, except for Jack- _who I had found when looking for his grave. The idiot was working for Torchwood!_

He was an exception; part of the Time Vortex was strung throughout his body, small strings that tied cells in his body together. If he got zapped, the cells would be forced apart- and strung together again. Anything could be fixed, bullets, sword, electricity, and that stray javelin he got hit with.

Even JD had confirmed that he wouldn't want to go through that.

So we watched, mesmerized by anything we ever wanted to see, all the knowledge in the world for us to view and remember, because it took time to forget.

And there was no time here.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**Does anybody actually know _why_ the Time War ever happened?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

We were walking once more, randomly wondering as we had to do something before we grew insane from watching the little screen, which brought me questioning once more.

Was the reason why people grew insane, was the fact that the screens had no voice, so you grew used to the eerily silence of the void, or was it from the withdrawal you would surely experience when you left.

Maybe it was the knowledge overtake. A Time Lord, Madrigor, had tested with the void, finally stating it as a 'Hell' when three of his Human-Time Lord breed grew mad.

It was actually, the knowledge, it was burning them to death inside. Their never was a Human-Time Lord crossbreed, because their couldn't be. They were either fully Human, or fully Time Lord.

Not a fair exchange if you ask me.

So we walked once more, and finally stopped after hours of wondering around, and sadly enough, we were both feeling the addiction of looking into the portal, such pitiful things we had become.

So we watched in present time, watching and gasping as such a strange thing we saw.

The Doctor was standing in a theater, arms outstretched and surrounded by people dressed in American clothing, old fashion American clothing. Two Daleks were up on the stage, a creature by their feet, human yet slimy Dalek in texture.

The Doctor seemed to be shouting something, and I looked past him, gasping as I saw two girls, and a pig-creature. One of the girls had short blonde hair, lighter than my own- which seemed to be growing brown further due to my roots- and red lipstick, she had on a robe over a small tight show girl outfit. Stange company to be picking up for the Doctor.

The other girl looked more recent, deffinetly from the 21st century. She was dark skinned and seemed to have a trained eye, perhaps medical. Oh, the humor of having a real doctor on the TARDIS.

The humans seemed to be confused, asking the two Daleks something and looking around with the Dalek-looking guns in their hands.

_"DALEKS RECOGNIZED AS DALEK JAST, AND DALEK THAY. CREATURE RECOGNIZED AS DALEK SEC-CROSS HUMAN HYBRID."_ JD recognized, using his scanner on the picture itself, it was almost frightening how he could tell all that from a tiny little scanner.

"Wait, that _thing_ is a Dalek?" I pointed to the obviously dead Dalek-creature mutant…_thing._

"_CORRECT."_ JD supplied, observing for himself.

"Wait, all Daleks are g- The Cult of Skaro." I whispered, finally recognizing the names, or the point of even _having them._

_"THE…CULT OF…SKARO?"_

"Oh hush you." I waved him off, not paying attention to his great confusion and watched. The humans seemed emotionle- wait. Dalek Sec had to be the creature on the ground, but that was a human cross breed, if the real humans were emotionless and holding Dalek guns…

"Bingo! They're turning humans into Daleks, but it looks like it isn't going that well." I noted as the guns were turned on the two Daleks. I yelped as the guns fired, destroying all that was left of the two Daleks up on the stage. The companions shouted and covered their faces, but the human-Dalek breed quickly gagged and dropped, much to the Doctor's horror and shock.

_"SELF DESTRUCT."_ JD noted, watching himself, I frowned, sighing almost at the annoyance that it was missing sound.

"Yeah, seems that way. Do you mind if I check in on my mum and dad?" I asked, of course JD didn't reply, the usual.

Mum had a baby in her arms, rocking him in a blue blanket with his name embroidered in the corner, _TONY_, such a sweet name for a little boy.

A pain soared in my heart, a pain that I couldn't hold this baby, or my brother if I was lucky. It didn't really matter though, 'cause it looked like my parents were getting back together anyways.

Mickey was there, with some brown haired girl. Good thing too, he deserved a girl.

_"WHAT IS THE REASON FOR THIS?"_ I turned; JD was watching the screen, eye stalk observant and not moving at all.

"Well, this is a family- and before you say that it is a group of biologically related people- it's more than that." I stated, his eyestalk lowering when I finished in a strict tone.

_"A FAMILY IS HELD BY SEVERAL BONDS OF RELASHONSHIPS, AM I CORRECT?"_ JD added, trying to understand it the best he could. I smiled and nodded, touching the picture.

"Yeah, it's a group of relationships you get through your life. It's like…JD, if I had another empty Dalek shell right here, the exact same, would you swap?"

JD looked at me, not answering until several seconds later.

_"…NO…"_

"See? That's because you have a bond with that shell. Now, imagine that but with living people." I finally smiled, as his eyestalk quickly lifted and he grew still.

_"THIS IS…A HUMAN TRAIT?"_

"No, it's a trait of any with emotions."

JD seemed deep in thought and I changed, watching the screen now as the Doctor was when he was young on Gallifrey. There was something about watching him carefree that was so wonderful, so amazing.

_"ROSE TYLER."_

"Yeah, JD?" I turned, and he seemed slightly unsure of how to put the words, his little plunger arm waved slightly, as did his blaster.

_"DO WE HAVE…A BOND OF RELASHONSHIP?"_

I was silent, my jaw clicking shut as soon as I was about to say something else, their didn't seem to be a way to say yes, and no…

"We're at an understanding in my terms, in yours? Yeah, we're probably family in Dalek, keep working their JD, still have a ways to go…"

JD turned and wondered off, summoning another mirror/portal of his own. I almost laughed as he seemed to be completely confused on a 'family' or what that was.

As he did that, I had a few things I needed to learn, like for example, how to fly the dang TARDIS. I was tired of crashing too often, not to mention I lost faith in my Doctor when I watched him fail his flying test…

Yeah, a TARDIS isn't supposed to knock over a tree.

It was hard, harder than I first imagined. The random hitting of buttons was actually to steady the speed of the world around and the TARDIS so no planets would experience energy backlashes.

I for one didn't even know what an energy backlash was, that led to even _more_ questions.

Thank goodness for mental Time Lord School.

x-(X)-x

We learned, for what seemed like years we sat and we learned, I assumed that my knowledge rivaled the Doctors himself, but of course, I would be completely ruddy in hand on experience, leave the building to him.

There were a few things that I couldn't explain, only the Time Lords knew, and since I couldn't see into their mind, JD and I were both clueless. For an example, why the TARDIS was trying to buck off Captain Jack Harkness when he clung onto her for dear life, trying to find at least _one_ grip hold in his painful life. He wanted to know what happened to me.

"_THE HUMAN MALE IS NOT NATURAL."_

"Hey, don't bag on my friends. His name is Jack, Jack Harkness, and if I remember right, he dies up on Satellite 5?" I stated, and JD looked down, now having recognized him from his fellow Dalek's memory drives.

Reminds me to see how much storage space JD has left.

"Anyways, he's immortal, well not really, he just won't die because the time vortex was trapped in his body through me because I accidently gave it to him by looking into the TARDIS to save the Doctor and destroy all of the evil mean Dalek's, and I'm acting like the Doctor again aren't I?" I asked, finally shutting up and shivering at the strange non-stop talking I was now doing.

_"CORRECT. HIGH INTELLEGENCE LEVELS CREATE EXCESIVE TALKING."_ JD replied, looking back at the screen. I sighed and leaned on my arm, which rested on the top of his metal head. After a few years (or so it seemed) he had gotten so very used to it.

"So, that dark skinned girl who I think has the name of Martha- she wrote it down, has just found Jack." I calmly informed JD and watched as she rushed to feel his pulse, the Doctor watched, a wary look in his eyes as he seemed to think about something very carefully.

The Doctor gently pulled her back, much to her desperate attempts to help, and she did a silent scream, which caused me to snicker, as Jack sprang up, gasping for air.

They walked, looking around before spotting a single man being chased by strange creatures.

"Hey JD, do you recognize this?" I asked, looking over my shoulders, JD pressed the suction cup to the bottom of the screen and his eye stalk light dilated into a small diamond.

_"CONFIGURING…SINGLE HUMAN, PURSUITED BY UNKNOWN SPECIES, DESCENDENT OF HUMAN. TIME PERIOD- END OF THE UNIVERSE."_

I blinked, not satisfied with the answer, and I knew, that not even the Time Lords came here at this time, it was risky, oh so very risky.

The three of them ran, and Jack fired a gun up into the sky, causing the two savage parties to hiss and charge a little while later, the three following the human man.

"Strange, the man is in old clothing, too old for this time period, must be passed on from generation." I noted, looking at the army jacket.

They ran and entered the camp, a refuge camp, and they walked, then Jack said something and the three stopped, the dark skinned girl gasped and the Doctor tensed.

"Dang it! At times like this I really want _sound!"_ I growled, kicking the image and watching it ripple.

_"CORRECT. AUDIO WOULD BE VERY USEFULL."_ JD confirmed, watching, and a slight static filled my head, causing me to wince and press my hands to my ears.

JD flashed his lights, spinning quickly as he tried to find the source of the painful buzzing noise that caused me and apparently, his own pain.

"Geeze, what is that!" I yelped, falling to my knees as the whispers increased in sound, killing my head and my eyes watered from the pain.

_"PAIN, NEUROLOGICAL PAIN INFLICTED FROM AUDIO MESSAGE!"_ JD shrieked, spinning once more and thrashing his plunger arm and eyestalk.

"Stop it! Stop moving!" I shouted, holding out my hand, and not to my shock, he did, trembling slightly inside his medal shell. I exhaled, as the whispered were already fading, burning still but I was getting used to it.

"Oh god, JD, do think that these are…_whispers?_ Like the real sound of speaking? Are we that isolated?" I whimpered, looking at the screen as pictures rushed past, in time to the whispers. I gulped and pressed my hand to the screen, allowing it to turn back into the original picture, just a little bit before the Doctor had tensed.

"Listen." I whispered, closing my eyes.

_"Please Doctor, I need to know…I saw the list of deaths at Canary Warf."_

My mouth dropped into an 'o' of understanding, JD's eyestalk twisted, showing his equivalent of tilting his head.

_"I-I saw the name. Rose Tyler, is it true?"_

That was when the doctor tensed and Martha gasped, I watched in keen fascination, wanting to know what exactly he thought happened to me, or us, but he didn't really even know who JD was so that wasn't really fair…

_"…You know about the Cyberman, and the Daleks?"_ He started voice cold and unemotional, however I could see it, I could see the hurt down beneath the mask made to hide his pain.

_"Who couldn't? Cyberman and Dalek's at war, a thing of nightmares."_

_"They came from a…a void. A space between all universes, and from the void, they were reeking of void stuff, the left over radiation." _He described, not really wanting to say anything more than he had too.

We sat, we sat and waited for whatever he would say next, for whatever he would say about the Dalek's or me, or both of us combined, heck ,maybe a little bit of Cybermen thrown in there!

_"…when one opened the void, it forced itself to asorbe all of the void stuff in world, which is surrounding all who traveled in time. I sent them away, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, and Rose when she wasn't looking, hoping that she would just leave, not come back to me, I was far too dangerous."_

I frowned, glaring at the screen and crossing my arms.

"You think? Got me pretty annoyed when you sent me away like that."

JD ignored me, knowing that I often spoke to the screens for no reason.

_"She came back, such a stubborn human." _He smiled slightly, shaking his head and sighing.

_"We opened the void, and her latch was slipping as the Daleks and Cybermen fell in. She couldn't hold on, and I couldn't do anything…"_

Martha gasped and Jack looked down, closing his eyes to hide his tears.

_"She fell into the void, and it closed…"_

Jack stomped his foot and punched the wall, not even caring as he heard a faint crack from his knuckles as he hit.

I frowned, not really wanting to watch it yet I did. It was like watching a car crash, you couldn't look away, yet you knew it was wrong to watch.

_"And you didn't try anything to get her back!"_

_"You don't get it Jack! You never will!" _The Doctor spun anger in his eye and his nostrils flaring, Martha hesitantly shrunk back.

_"It's the void, humans call it Hell! None have traveled into the void and remained sane, if they even survive! She's stuck in there with Daleks and Cybermen and who knows what else! An hour feels like a year, and up seems down! I've tried Jack! I've tried, but there's no way unless you open the rift, and who knows what happens then!"_

I smiled sadly and traced the screen, finally pulling my nails off when I was in danger of distorting the screen.

"Oh Doctor, there's always a way." I whispered and JD flashed his lights in approval.

_"She's dead, isn't she?"_ Martha muttered, I gave her a little clap, the girl had guts.

_"…If she's lucky." _Doctor whispered, a tear fell down his cheek and he hastily whipped it away, hurrying on, I smiled and recoiled from the wall, letting it fog up and turn blank once more.

_"ROSE TYLER, ANOTHER TIME LORD."_

I spun, eyes wide with disbelief. They're _couldn't_ be another Time Lord.

"What are you talking about JD?" I demanded, and rushed over to an identical screen, an old man with a golden watch I recognized from Gallifrey, a Fob watch. A small golden watch which was used to hide the genetic make-up of a Time Lord, disguising them as anything.

_"TIME FRAME: TWENTY SIX HOURS FROM DOCTOR'S LOCATION."_ I nodded and looked at the man, and he clicked the tiny watch open, I cringed and his eyes hardened into a dark look, and a creepily familiar smile.

Drums, I heard drums. A marching beat, _tap-tap-tap-tap!...tap-tap-tap-tap!_

It was maddening, if it wasn't for the annoyance of the void itself, I would go mad.

"JD, I know who this Time Lord is." I whispered, recognizing the beat from the Doctor's childhood. JD turned to look at me, eyestalk dilating.

"He's the Master, the Doctor's best friend before he went…"

_"WENT WHERE, ROSE TYLER?"_

"…Before he went mad." I whispered. JD spun, looking at me with his eyestalk, not saying or moving an inch. After a few moments, I began to squirm, not liking his gaze.

_"HE WENT MAD?"_

"Er- I think so. I remembered the Doctor talking to someone who wanted his title to be 'The Master', bit strange for a name, huh?"

JD just looked at me, not answering or blinking in the slightest before, his eyestalk light went completely blank and he refused to move, almost shut down.

"JD? JD!" I panicked, even lightly tapping on his metal frame. No response, I smudged his eyestalk lens, and forced his plunger to move, I whimpered at the loneliness that suddenly consumed me.

I fell to my knees, cradling my head in my hands, waiting for _any_ sound, but nothing. The empty silence that pressed on my heart, the aching emptiness that it caused.

_"RECALCULATING…RECALCULATING…"_ I gasped, looking upwards in surprise. I looked, and exhaled in relief, shaking my head in pure relief of companionship.

"Oh god…" I whispered, a small smile on my face, as I lifted myself upwards onto my feet.

_"TIME LORD, THE MASTER, KNOWN FRIEND OF THE DOCTOR ON FIRST REBOOT-"_

_"_How many times have I told you JD, it's a _'regeneration!'_"

JD went on and ignored me, continuing with his information hard-drive.

_"SENT AWAY BY TIME LORD EMPEROR-"_

"High Lord President!"

_"REASONS: UNKNOWN. KNOWN MENTAL IMPERFECTIONS, VANISHED NEAR END OF TIME WAR."_

I blinked, frowning and tapping my foot, my tongue between my teeth as I thought.

"Okay, if he was sent away by the High Lord President near the end of the Time War, then he _must_ have been needed!"

_"KNOWN MENTAL IMPER-"_

"Yes yes! We know he's mental!" I quickly stated, scowling slightly and pressing my palm to the block, viewing the very end of the Time War, the big blast, and looking for anything that signaled a vanishing TARDIS.

"Well, I don't see a TARDIS vanishing, so he must have been sent their earlier…"

_"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT." _I shrugged, replaying the image once more and not seeing any differences in the time physics. Amazing what you could pick up from watching The Academy on Gallifrey.

"But the main reason is, _why?"_ JD shifted his eyestalk, observing the change himself.

_"BIOLOGICAL STORED ESSENCE-"_

My eyes widened as I remembered the Fob watch, I scowled quickly and sighed, stepping back, thinking about whatever it could be.

"Dang, your right. So the High Lord President _did_ send him away. But for what! A weapon? A scout?" I growled, sinking into a block for a chair.

After a while, they grew surprisingly comfortable.

"_PARHAPS WE SHOULD OBSERVE THE CURRENT TIME FRAME?"_ JD offered and I shrugged, tensing quickly as I realized something.

JD had looked into the future to see the Master, and the Doctor was currently with him as his Biologic make-up was hidden.

"Oh crap."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>"Oh run you idiot!" I shouted, glaring at the screen as the Doctor hurried to get back to the TARDIS and the professor (also now the Master- he just opened the watch.)<p>

_"I AM QUESTIONING HIS INTELLEGENCE."_

"Oh just say it, _'he's Stupid.'_" I scolded, giving a pointed glare at JD who didn't respond.

Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and the Doctor banged on the door, trying to get the door open. I scowled as the Doctor _finally_ grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and got the door open, only to come face to face with the Master, pointing a weapon towards him, and then darting into the TARDIS shutting the door behind him.

He banged against the door, trying to get it open, I rolled my eyes.

"Lock the controls, she's _your_ ship." I muttered, smiling slightly as he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver and winced, the screams of panic and confusion was a sure sign of her reaction and distress.

_"WHY IS THE TARDIS SHIP REACTING TO A SLIGHT MALFUNCTION?" _

I looked at him, smiling slightly and shaking my head.

"The TARDIS is alive, she has emotions and thoughts, she feels it as pain and doesn't want to go."

_"HOW ARE THE TIME LORDS POSSIBLE TO BUILD LIFE."_

"TARDIS aren't built; they're grown, from little seeds almost." I smiled, looking at JD's gob smacked face- err, screen.

The TARDIS vanished from the area, leaving an angry and panting Doctor in his wake, strangely mad actually.

_"…Jack, give me your wri-s-" _I frowned as the screen's picture fizzed slightly and flashed, not working with sound.

"Hello? Something w-" I was cut off by an invisable wind, and a large popping noise ending with a wet flopping _'smack!'_

"Argh!" We both shouted in pain, wincing as the ground seemed to zap us, causing our back to arch and jaw to clench.

A wripping noise and the ground seemed softer, light flashing before our eyes and a soft angelic shriek of pain.

So I was right, the Void was like the TARIDS, it had a mind of it's own- or _her_ own.

Another angelic and haunting shriek and it grew silent, the world returning to normal.

"Wha- what just happened?" I coughed, trying to lift my body off of the ground, wincing as my chest had pain, and yet it didn't hurt.

_"D-DAMAGE…REBOOT-OOTING."_ JD grunted, wincing and trying to right side himself as he had fallen over in the shake and pain.

"JD!" I yelped, rushing over and helped to lift him up, grunting over the weight of his metal shell. With another strain and a wince, his body right sided itself with a hollow _thud._

We waited, and his screen flashed as he tried to say something, and it turned dull again, apparently trying to save all of the energy it could.

"JD? Don't talk…but I think you'd heal faster if….if you came out of your shell…"

It was silent once more, in the exception of angelic shrieks of pain that were slowing, vanishing or turning too quiet to hear.

Then the hissing sound of steam and slight smoke as the outer shell broke apart, splitting open and moving as did the upper shell to reveil the center, the core of a Dalek.

And the frightened Dalek that was trembling slightly.

"Oh JD, shh, it's okay. The Void is injured, something's wrong with her."

Their was a strangled choking noise before the strange words tumbled from the fleshy  
>Dalek, a mental connection of some sort, or maybe it could speak without a mouth.<p>

"_H-her?"_ I smiled slightly, holding out a finger to gently touch JD, who cringed away.

"She's like the TARDIS, she had feelings, and I think someone tried to break into her, to break through the Rift or something."

It took a few moments before my eyes widened and I gasped, gulping and shivering slightly.

"Oh god, someone tried to break into the Void." I whispered, turning to the block, and pressing my hand, whimpering slightly as nothing grew except a single spark, it was quiet, empty and dangerous.

"The Void is out, something must have hurt her enough to stop looking out into the Time Stream, which means that we're on our own for now." I muttered, looking at JD who looked at her with his single eye, not saying anything.

"Okay, why so quiet?" I tilted my head, hands on my hip as I waited for his answer.

_"You are not repulsed?"_

My head jolted back in surprise, before I laughed anyways.

"Repulsed? No! I've seen Dalek's before, why would I be repulsed? You're just like me, having skin and limbs, why should I feel grossed out?"

JD seemed surprised, and gleeful if that was possible, I smiled as his little arm-tentacles flopped in glee.

_"Thank you Rose."_

I wasn't surprised that he didn't use my last name, or the fact that he had weakened himself to show gratitude.

I really had changed that Dalek.

Ten minutes later- or it felt like that since I didn't know time anymore, I was pushing JD's shell as we moved along.

The Void had shut down just as the TARDIS did when she was refuling at Cardiff, everything seemed to be at a stop. I saw water frozen in a down pour position, moving slightly when one touched it.

I saw blocks, grey and in a dull color, almost dead and blank, and small sand streams frozen falling upright.

"This isn't natural." I stated dryly, looking around the ghost town.

_"Since when has it been, Rose."_

"Hey, don't grow cheek with me." I giggled back, continuing to move as JD looked around, his shell repairing itself pretty well.

_"I can move on my own, Rose." _I smiled and let go, allowing JD to propel himself forward with his shell still open.

"You know, it's kind of strange to see you with the shell open, you just kinda get used to it being closed."

_"Most Daleks feel a great withdrawal from the shell they are used to."_

"Well, you learn something new every day, huh?" I giggled, and we continued on, frowning as the white ground was turning a duller grey and a slight color of electrical circuits, blue power sparking through once every few minutes.

"It looks like it was an overdrive, too much power in this one area, it fried the circuits." I noted, running my hand along the pale white sockets on the sickly grey backdrop.

_"Your right. A virus has been entered, such as you and I."_

"Wait, we're a virus?" I lifted my eyebrow, frowning at the slightly insulting term; JD looked at me and blinked very slowly.

_"Yes, a foreign object with different cir- my apologize Rose. Different 'cells' we have been counted into the void and are no longer part of the outside world. This is how we are able to react to parts of the void's objects."_

_"..._What?_" _I asked in confusion, not understanding what he was saying, JD blinked and thrashed his little limbs, looking at me hard.

"_We are wired into the Barren's circuitry."_

"But the Void's alive! How does she have circuits?"

It seemed that JD was getting even more annoyed as I asked questions.

_"Tuned into the Barren's biological make-up. For example, a human body reacts against infections by sending out cells to destroy the bacteria. We were once considered Bacteria but we have been accepted into the Barren's heart, allowing the standard of its laws of physics and time affect us."_

I looked at him In disbelief, a single eyebrow arched and I crossed my arms, rising to my feet.

"And when did you figure this out?"

_"When you are busy looking into the past which Dalek's are all knowing of."_

I groaned, finding a slight similarity between JD and the Doctor.

"Fine, just don't start calling me an Ape."

_"Correct, now, the virus is not wanted inside the Void, it has shut down due to the power needed to send the virus into here. No overload was created during out occurrence due to the fact that we were made from a portal."_

"So we need to find the virus and get rid of it? Or somehow tune it into the Void?"

_"Correct."_ I shrugged, starting to walk forward and look for anything that didn't look right in the Void. The ground became a pulsing grey and blue color, ill looking just to walk on, even JD pulled on his shell, wanting to be protected incase of another electric shock.

Finally, where the ground was pitch black, a sprawled out form was in the center, causing JD and I to rush into the area. I immediately dropped, feeling for a pulse on the arm of the man, hardly older than myself.

"Oh god, he's alive! But, how did he get here?" I hurried, looking at him frantically and checking his uniform, wait, uniform?

"He's from Torchwood." I whispered, brushing his bangs aside and wincing when I saw a quickly healing gash on his forehead.

_"He is the virus."_

"So what? Are you just going to leave him?" I growled, looking at JD who backed up and remained a good distance away.

"I m-ay it?" the man slurred, groaning and blinking his eyes open, leaning back and looking dazed.

"Hey, you okay? What's your name? Where are you from?" I asked as coolly as I could, trying to stay calm and he groaned and got upright, rubbing his eyes and swiping at his brown bangs.

"Argh, my name's Matt, and did I make it?" He groaned, blinking and looking at me right in the eyes, then paling.

"Wait, you're Rose. You have to be, Pete has pictures!" He quickly exclaimed, excited and looking around, quickly stiffening as he couldn't tell where he was.

"Oh, you're from Pete's world then?" I asked, tilting my head and he looked at me puzzled.

"You didn't break through Universes, your in the gap between, the Void."

He gasped air as I finished talking, suddenly screaming as electricity sparked through his body, the Void groaned once more and I recognized what was going on.

"You don't belong here, your energy hurt her, and it's hurting you, the energy is using up your entire life source, just to let you stay here." I stated wistfully, rubbing my fingertips across his cheek, his jaw tensed and his eyes fogged up, showing his pain.

"You're trapped here." He groaned, wincing when more electricity sparked through him.

"Yes, and I see all, Matt." I whispered, gently lifting him into a propped up position, his eyes shot open with pain.

"How?" His throat was already raspy and I whipped away a tear, humming softly.

"Because, the Void is a being, and I respect that. The Void is between all universes, there is no heat, no time, no life, because it is everything. Every moment, every breath is part of the Void." I smiled down at his wide eyed face, humming gently a small cute tune.

"You're dead." He whispered, coughing harshly and wincing once more, I smiled down, tears of my own running down my face.

"Yes, and no, Matt." I leaned in close, my lips to his ear.

"I am in the Void, and there is no time, I have been here a second, a minute, a decade. It's impossible to live in one moment, and yet breath in death."

His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a small groan, falling limp as the energy killed himself, I gently let him lay on the black ground, and the ill circuits quickly started to heal, panels of tile on the ground almost. Clearing it up and restoring it to it's wonderful youth and beauty.

JD watched a little ways away, observing silently, and deep inside his fleshy body, he felt something twist.

Perhaps Daleks never truly lost all emotions?

x-(X)-x

The Void was nice and happy, all healed up due to a few things being fixed.

A few circuits had been hurt beyond repair, the floor was open, so I couldn't help but yank a few of the fried wires out, a nice thrumming of light was what I assumed, a thankful movement.

It was always kinda strange to try and translate TARDIS and Void.

After that, we had stumbled upon a junkyard. Parts of destroyed Dalek and Cybermen, a few people also, time travelers.

This was the junkyard of what was sucked into the Void.

It was at that time, that JD and I realized that we were, truly alone.

All that were trapped in the Void had died, of insanity. A few Daleks looked like that had been attacked by one another, perhaps for parts.

And that brought up another wonderful idea, there was an _awful_ large amount of parts here, and the best part?

I knew every single one, what it was, what it could be used for, and how. Brilliant really, and now, we were going to escape the Void, even if she was rather nice.

So we worked, viewing the timeline, and looking into the past about the Master and all else we needed to know once we would come into contact with him.

That is, _if_ we would.

It seemed that the Void wanted the best for us, she seemed to supply for us, when we weren't looking, the part we needed would suddenly appear right infront of us, ready to be hooked up.

Amazing how fast- or slow, It was impossible to tell time here, a generator could be made, or a warp pad made big enough to cause a Dalek and a human to slip past the boundries of the universe and into the living world at the exact same spot as the Doctor.

Yeah, it would take time, and it is. I don't know how long, or what was going on. Our work was set on the portal hopper thing-ma-bobber. It was strange, but it would work, it would have to.

JD had tested it out first, sending in small electric impulses through his suction cup extension, and it started up, bright and glowing, vibrating slightly.

He then hopped, warping from one side to another, in fine condition. That's how we knew it would work.

We thanked the Void, and she responded, humming and flashing the floor, sending up sand and blocks, turning it into dozens of mirrors that showed audience from concerts and plays, clapping and cheering as loud as they could.

It was rather funny actually; JD seemed to think so also, I think he's feeling humor.

We worked, and worked, the Void was healing itself quickly and actually lifting the temperature to fit us slightly, but that started with helping us progress in speed.

We were almost finished, and we heard a large ripping noise, the sound of objects snapping and breaking, then beneath our feet, the ground turned black and fell apart, but we stayed stationary.

The Void groaned, knowing that something wrong was happening, and that the boundaries and ever carefully intertwined web of time and space was falling apart.

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"_ JD asked, hurrying to activate his jets, not liking the way the ground looked.

The ground below looked familiar, just past the flying ship.

And it was horrific.

"Oh god, the Master has opened a rift, a rift! It's weakening the Void! One of us can go, if two go, then the Void will seal herself up, and we aren't ready yet!"

I shouted, grabbing the three pronged device and pointing it at the ground, the break inside the void.

I yelped as the device was taken from my hand, a large vacuum had ripped it out. I spun, and looked at JD who looked at me with a dilated eye stalk, I held out my hand, and gave a stern look.

"JD…"

_"I SHALL GO."_

I was taken aback, I was sure that my face looked like I had been slapped. A Dalek volunteering to in a place of a human?

"Are you sure?" I asked, biting my lip slightly, JD's lights flashed and he moved backwards.

_"POSITIVE. I SHALL NOT INTERVENE DIRRECTLY." _I nodded. We knew this wasn't our main time; we still had much to learn and watch, we couldn't be remembered overly. And more importantly, the Doctor couldn't know I was alive.

"Stay safe, JD." I called softly; JD lifted and lowered his eyestalk in a Dalek form of a nod.

_"ACTIVATING…"_

There was a blurred flash of white, and the rift below screamed once more, but it changed, as if in fast forward, my heart almost stopped.

The transporter, it had hurt the rift even more, the thin fabric of time was wearing down. With that one button, a year passed by.

And I watched it all.

x-(X)-x

JD cleared up his screen as he appeared in an underground complex aboard the flying ship.

Yes, he had appeared where he wanted to, just not _when_ he wanted to.

He had used his scanners, tapped into a nearby database to find out the date, plans, hostages, and what the main plans were.

Even JD didn't want a fleet of missiles to blow up a few planets, how Hypocritical was he?

So he was moving, very slowly throughout the underground complex near the engine room, knowing that one of the hostages would help him if he was freed.

JD scanned the room with his blue screen, following all signs of life, and he turned very slowly around a heating pipe in charge of all hot water, giving off hot steam on the male captive.

Captain Jack Harkenss, retired Time Agent, and many other titles such as Con Artist and Weapon Master. He was bound and tied with chains to two large metal walls just in front of the energy component that fueled the stabilizers.

JD reached out, and gently tapped into the database, lowering the steam flow that kept butning Jack, but never critically hurt him.

"Huh?" He asked, looking around and once more flexing his muscles, trying to break the bonds.

"Whoever is there! Show yourself!" He shouted, voice echoing slightly, and with the tint of an emotion JD registered as 'fear'.

JD waited, and once more Jack looked around, nervous and pulling at the new and stronger bonds, unable to break them even with his extra strength of immortality.

Very slowly, and carefully, JD aimed his blaster, sending out a killing blast, that easily caused the lock to explode and snap onto the ground.

Jack yanked his now free left hand and looked around, rubbing the chaffed wrist and twisting his neck around.

_Zzzzshp!_ The right hand was free, and now Jack spun around, standing slightly away from JD in his shadow.

"Who are you!" Jack shouted, looking around once more and having his hands ready to punch.

"How did you get Alien tech! That gun is way too advanced!" He shouted, looking around, and very carefully JD retracted, hacking into a nearby elevator shaft and activating his jets, flying up quickly and quietly, leaving Jack to run and help.

JD landed quickly, propelling himself forward when he spotted the closed doors, and moved through the hall, moving through a back door and gliding into the room to observe the scene. And how critical they were.

The Master stood; trembling slightly as the Doctor was now normally aged, standing not that far away, weak and defenseless. Martha Jones was with her family, trembling slightly and holding them close.

The metal spheres were above the Master, and looking around, guns and knives out and ready to attack.

"Hey Saxon!" the Master spun, looking at Jack in the doorway who held a large gun, quickly killing the three spheres who screamed as they exploded.

"Miss me?" He gave a toothy grin and cocked his gun once more, the Master, lifted his Laser Screwdriver and pointed It at Martha.

"If I can't kill you, Doctor! Then I'll kill your friends!" He shouted, letting the Screwdriver hum as it got ready to fire.

The Doctor gasped, looking at the Screwdriver in desperation, thinking of _something_ that could help, and yet nothing came to mind.

JD shot his gun, allowing the Laser Screwdriver to smoke and explode in green light, crumbling to dust on the ground in front of the Master, who gasped and looked around.

"Who did that!" He screamed, pulling a gun from his pocket and pointing it around, not letting it stay on a single target.

"How did you escape?" the Doctor looked at Jack in surprise, and Jack sent another cheeky grin.

"No clue Doc, someone broke the lines, stayed in the dark though." He shrugged and looked over at the Master, who made a split second decision.

He fired one bullet at a breaker box, allowing electric charges to blow the lighting on nearby, causing JD to flinch slightly and look at them, as he was now in the light.

"Dalek!" The Master and the Doctor screamed in unison, pointing any weapons they had at JD, who looked at them silently, even Martha screamed and Jack pointed his gun, trembling slightly.

"How the hell did it get in!" Jack shouted, the Master's eyes were wide, as was his wife who was pressing her back to the wall.

"Who are you!" The Doctor shouted, shivering something as he waited for an answer.

_"I AM DALEK JD."_ JD replied, flashing his lights and advancing slightly, the Master scrambled back and he flinched as JD flashed his lights again.

"What do you want?" The Master shouted, baring his teeth in anger, JD quickly searched his memory card for names.

_"KOSCHEI."_

The Master flinched and scrambled back, and the Doctor looked as if he had been slapped by Rose's mum, painfully hard.

"What?" The Doctor whispered, eyes not really seeing anything.

"How do you know that name!" The Master demanded, his hand now trembling.

_"WE KNOW ALL."_ JD replied, careful not to give away any names.

"Who knows? Who are you working for!" Jack shouted, loading up his gun with a large clicking noise. JD moved his eyestalk to look at him, moving it side to side.

_"SHE. SHE KNOWS ALL, AND SHE WILL COME ONCE MORE. I WORK FOR MYSELF, I AM JD!"_ JD declared proudly, waving his plunger arm, Master looked suspicious and careful.

"Who is she?" He spat and JD moved forward quickly, causing the Master to fall onto his back and scramble back.

_"CHALLENGE HER KOSCHEI? WE SEE ALL, WE KNOW ALL! WE HAVE SEEN YOUR FATE, YOUR LIFE, MASTER AND DOCTOR. WE SEE YOUR FUTURE AND YOUR DEMISE!"_

The two winced, looking at each other, and then glaring at each other.

"You don't know anything!" The Master snarled, moving towards a panel to press the button to launch the fleet of missiles.

"We'll fire these missiles, and the Toclafane will destroy the humans!" He hissed anger in his voice as he seemed almost animal.

JD moved to the side, just as Lucy Saxon shot a gun JD had expertly dropped, hitting the Master in the lower chest, causing him to fall over and gasp.

"Always the girls." He laughed sickly, pressing his hand to the wound. Still laughing sickly, the Doctor ran over, shouting out a horror filled '_No!'_

JD watched silently before turning away and letting the rift start to repair itself as Martha Jones and Jack Harkness destroyed the Paradox machine.

JD turned, and vanished, traveling back to the healing Void, his job being done.

The light burned brighter, and the Void's blackened floor started to repair itself as he appeared, a hollow shell and smoking greatly, a power flux.

I hurried over, using my nails to pry open his outer shell to get some fresh air in and get rid of the smoke. JD was still, his eyes closed and his breathing labored. Slipping back into the Void was too hard on him and his little body.

"Come on JD, you can do this." I hushed, gently taking out a few fried wires and replacing them with nice healthy ones from the wreckage around us.

His eyestalk lit up and dilated before restoring itself. His real eye flickered open and blinked quiet a few times.

_"I…am…alive?"_

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." I scowled, crossing my arms, then froze, looking at JD in disbelief.

He…He just rolled his eye….That is _not right!_

"Your circuits are fried, I've replaced the one I could without injuring you beyond belief." JD blinked again and wiggled his little tenticles, trying to get his screen to work once more, when it finally lit up, the shell closed and he righted himself.

_"THANK YOU FOR THE ASSITENCE."_

"Anytime." I shrugged, responding and pressing my hand onto the ground, trying to get a working portal, the Void groaned and didn't respond, still trying to fix herself, I sighed and looked back at JD.

"The Void isn't working, that Rift took a lot out of her, so I guess that all we can do is try and fix that transporter, maybe fix up a few creaky joints and wires." I shrugged, scraping off some dirt with my fingernail.

Gingerly, JD fetched the transporter from inside an area inside his shell, dropping it in my hand. It was black and smoking in some spots, the microchips weren't strong enough to survive the jump.

"Well…looks like we need a few Dalek memory chips." I shrugged, patting the top of a Dalek head piece, and leaning back against the ripped up and scavenged corpse of a Cyberman.

JD did an eyestalk-nod and shifted around, taking the transporter and scanning it for all broken parts and excreta.

So we worked, we worked and messed up, I got hurt and I was healed. Time passed, how long, I didn't know but after what felt like years, and the transporter _still _wasn't done, the Void healed herself.

I had heard the excited beeps of JD and spun, he stood infront of a block, the white screen was finally working , showing Earth…but with thick fog.

"This…this is wrong." I noted, looking at the thick smoke and frowning, a woman ran across the road, coughing and gagging, before dropping and coughing so harshly she spat blood.

_"POISON."_

"A cowards attack." I growled, watching as once more, people in the windows shivered and coughed.

"But where is it coming from?" I asked JD who flashed his lights in confusion.

_"AUTOMOBILE."_ JD stated, pointing with his plundger at a smoking car, a ATMOS car, a certain brand I was familier with.

"Okay, so a car is giving off gas. And showing how much gas there is, it must be every car on Earth." I noted, JD watched, processing the information.

_"GAS, ASSUMED WEAPONS AS- TOXINS. POSSIBILITY LOW OF CLONE FEED OR A NEW ATMOSPHERE."_ I blinked, frowning as I wasn't recognizing that term.

"Clone Feed?"

_"GAS USED TO FEED YOUNG."_ I shrugged and watched, waiting and skimming above and below the ground.

A military base, that was where the Doctor was with Martha Jones, but…where was the TARDIS? At times like this, he would take her into the enemy craft and sneak his way in and out.

_"Donna, I need you to do something for me…"_ The Doctor whispered as he paced around a meeting room, sending suspicious looks at Martha, who seemed eerily cold…

"Wait, Martha's not right." I noticed, she seemed to be using her phone a lot…

_"THE NECULAR WEAPONS LAUNCH HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED."_

"That's it! She's controlling the launch! She's working with the enemy!"

_"CLONE FEED POSSIBILITY HAS INCREASED."_ JD noted, allowing the screen to progress and change over to the TARDIS, a red head inside holding a large sludgehammer and hitting a pudgy short grey alien, which collapsed quickly afterwards.

"It's weakness is it's neck!" I shouted, smug and looking at JD who had several documents flashing before his eye.

_"PROCESSING INFORMATION OF ALIEN SPECIES…CONFIRMING CHOICE….SPECIES RECOGNIZED AS SONTARANS. KNOWN CLONE FEED USERS."_ JD confirmed, I smirked, setting my hand on his hip.

"Okay then, looks like we have our alien. So Clone Feed is for it's young, so Earth is turning into a breeding ground by using this gas? Let's hope the Doctor recognizes this."

So we sat back, wincing and smiling when Martha was shown as the clone. When some kid named Rattigan helped burn up the atmosphere, it was slightly surprising.

It was a movie almost, just watching time unfold and continue on, and I couldn't help but feel sad when looking at the screen. Knowing that it should be me instead of that Martha and Donna Noble on the screen, or the Doctor should be explaining things to me.

I was jealous watching him, move about and act as if everything was okay.

He was broken and sad, I could see it inside him. His smile never reached his eyes, his laugh was never pure. He changed his coat to blue, not wanting to wear the brown one, I suspected it was because it was too much like me, after all, I had picked it out for him.

I laughed, watching as he tried to make an inside joke with nobody.

_"Are you my mummy?"_ I laughed, like he knew I was listening, my laugh turned sad, then into a sob. The general wasn't happy, and for a moment, he seemed happy, eerily quiet and listening, before the light fell and he was as moody as normal.

Oh I missed him.

And as sure as I normally was, I was sure, that he missed me too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about it being a short chapter. I'm posting 2 so hopefully that'll make up for it.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Volcano shook and ash fell. The people screamed and ran for cover as the mountain exploded.<p>

The Energy circuitry was being made to turn the world into Veuvius monsters, and the Doctor stopped the flow, killing thousands but saving Earth.

The two ran from the ejection pod, running back to the Caecilius house, trying to get to the TARDIS in time, Donna screaming the entire time.

"Oh Donna, except the fact that you can't change a fixed point in time." I sighed, watching as they ran.

True, Pompeii was beautiful, but it was slightly disturbing as the few men and woman could see into the time stream themselves, giving away hints to the future, and more or less giving away hints about JD and me.

_"They're laughing at us." Evalina groaned, limping into the room sickly. The Doctor and Donna turned to look at her, as did her mother, father and Dextrus._

_"Those two, they use words like trickster, they're mocking us." She continued on, looking at them with fogged eyes._

_"No no! I mean uh- no offense-"_

_"I'm so sorry! My daughter, she has been consuming the vapors!" Evelina's mother hurried over, taking her daughter in her arms as Dextrus turned to watch, almost amused._

_"I gather I have a rival in this household." Dextrus stated, almost cruely and he moved forward, causing Evelina to meet his gaze. "Another with the gift."_

_"She has been promised to the Sybil Sisters! They say she has remarkable visions." Her mother beemed, trying to show her off slightly._

_"The prophecies of women are limited and dull, on the otherhand men folk have the capacity of true perception." He noted arrogantly, causing Donna to turn her head in anger. She muttered a little curse under her breath, causing the two to look at her._

_"Consuming the vapors you say?" The Doctor asked, interested and sad slightly._

_"They give me strength." Evelina replied, the Doctor shook his head._

_"It doesn't look like that to me."_

_"Is that your opinion?" She challenged, meeting his eye fogged slightly and she let in a strangled gasp._

_"…Doctor." She randomly stated, causing the Doctor to lift his eyebrows._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Doctor, that's your name." She gave a haunting smile, looking at the Doctor's wide shocked eyes._

_"How did you know that?" He demanded slightly, still shocked to make it sound importand._

_"And you…" She looked at Donna. "You call yourself Noble." Once again, hitting the mark with her last name._

_"You both come from so far away…" She continued on, stumbling slightly._

_"Women, always spitting off strange twisted fables." Dextrus spat, glaring at her slightly, The Doctor shook his head, turning to look at him._

_"Oh, not this time Dextrus, I do reckon you've been out seer-sighted."_

_"Is that so?" He started, maddened as his own eyes turned glassy. "Man from Gallifrey?"_

_The Doctor froze, looking at him in almost slight horror at him having known that._

_"What?" he demanded coldly._

_"Strangest of images…a world lost in fire, was it not?" The Doctor's eyes blazed in anger._

_"What is he saying?" Donna came to the Doctors rescue, letting him look away, clenching his fist._

_"And you….daughter of London." "How did he know that?" Donna demanded, looking at the Doctor in slight worry._

_"It is the gift of Pompeii. Every single Oracle speaks the truth."_

_"That's impossible." Donna whispered, looking at him, then looking at the Doctor, as did Dextrus._

_"Doctor, Daughter of London, 'She is not dead.'" He finished with a small smirk, causing his eyes to widen, and Donna to look confused._

_"Even the name Doctor is forced. It burns in the stars, in the cascade of Medusa herself." _

_By this time, the Doctor's eyes were wide with horror, and Donna looked on, helpless to do anything, or why he was reacting so badly to these words._

_"You are a Lord, sire…..a Lord….of Time." She finished with a smirk, eyes rolling back into her head before she fell, a few words slipping out of her mouth just before. _

_"The wolf shall come again…"_

The Doctor didn't give any hint that he had heard her words, but I couldn't be so sure. The prophets were speaking of us, we would come, and they seemed so sure of it.

So why weren't we? Why did we doubt our transporter? Why wouldn't it work if it seemed to be completely ready?

The Void, the only way we were able to get through last time, was the fact that the rift had weakened the bonds of time and space. Only another rift would give us enough strength to punch through and give no lasting damage to the Void herself.

She was rather nice once you got past the fact that she was dang annoying and confusing at the worst times.

The Daleks and Cybermen corpses were shrinking every day. The time transporter grew in size due to their being at least one problem after another. The fact that the power was too small gained it a foot. The memory chips wouldn't lock onto targets gained it three feet… now, it was the size of a car, including the hollowed out center for activation and setting in quadrants.

The only problem, was the shortages, it seemed to run for seven minutes at a time before breaking, a sad thing because the trip in all lasted around twenty.

We would be dead between the Void between universes and the planet before we even got there.

We had spotted signs of the other universe- Pete's world- working on things, making their way towards breaking through the Void to the other universe. Of course, they still believed I was with the Doctor.

What a shock they would get.

We had to work, faster, slower, we didn't know. The day we would use the transporter, would depend, after all. When JD broke through the Void, an entire year had passed.

The day the Void kicked us out would be the day we left, at least, that's what _I_ thought.

I just hoped the Doctor didn't die before then.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>It was finished. The transporter was finished, and now, JD did simple tests on getting it to work and making sure that there were no problems.<p>

It was a strange design inside the device, circular plates from the Dalek shell were turned into controls for JD, levers from the Cybermen were my very own tools. It took a mix between Dalek and Human to get the device working.

Which was rather nice, because I was sure that nobody could ever use it again after us.

So we worked, flicking a few switches and making sure everything was in order, which was, until a loud boom of something similar to thunder echoed across the Void. Causing us to exit quickly and look around in fear.

Nothing was wrong, nothing was black or broken, no circuits were fried or cut, JD even did a life form scan incase another virus showed up, and yet, nothing happened.

That meant that something was wrong down on the planet far below.

"What is it Void? What is out there?" I whispered, pressing my hand to a block. Showing an eerily white planet, much like the Void herself. The ground was covered in large heaping piles of gems and minerals, a bright sun, so deadly, a second in exposure would vaporize you.

How familiar it was.

_"PLANET, UNKNOWN."_ JD stated, mildly in distress as he tried to find information on it.

_…Midnight…_

Something whispered a young ladies voice. Similar to a haunting singer on Earth.

It brushed against your mind before vanishing, like when a current brushed against you underwater.

_…Midnight…_ It whispered once more, a sad and hollow voice, a poor poor lost voice…

"The planet is Midnight." I stated carefully, looking at a large metal vehicle that was suddenly stationary, not moving and out of power. Large shields blocked the window, and if you looked carefully enough, a black smoke seemed to dart around, like it was a ribbon on a string, following a direct course.

It seemed so cold, so desolate and frightening. Like you would never be happy or that you could feel the cry of every mourning child in the Galaxy.

It was frightening.

The Void herself pulsed in light when the black light came, the darkness to herself.

"The Void…She recognizes it." I whispered, stroking the Void as if reassuring her.

_"GAS LIKE ENTITY."_ JD supplied, although it didn't supply any real help, I bit my tongue allowing it to peek out between my teeth.

"Hey JD, tell me…What is the Void? Like, what do the Daleks think the Void is made out of?"

JD turned his eyestalk towords me, scanning his database.

_"NOTE: THE BARREN IS A SPACE OF BEING THAT ORIGINALLY WAS BORN FROM NOTHING AS HAS THE KNOWN VALUES OF TIME, SPACE, DEMENSION, LIFE, AND DEATH."_

I looked back at the screen, looking at the black smoke that banged against the transportation, before reering and plowing through, leaving a thick dent and forcibly making its way inside.

"It got in! We need to see what's happening!" I yelped, pressing my palm againt the screen and trying to get inside. The Void groaned and flashed, not wanting to get close to this strange entity, but in the end, of a ten minute struggle, we were inside.

_"Why's she doing that?"_ A blonde lady who had wide terrified eyes asked, voice echoing and haunting, just as the black smoke was.

"Doing what?" I turned to JD, who looked away with his eyestalk.

_"She's gone mad."_ A male holding a woman close, probably his wife, stated.

Lookingto the male, the blonde repeated_, "She's gone mad."_

"Oh…" I finished, getting this copying game.

The wife snapped._"Stop it."_

Fixing her gaze to the wife, blonde said_, "Stop it."_

_"I said stop it!" _yelled the wife.

_"I said stop it!" _yelled the blonde.

_"I don't think she can," _A short scholarly looking woman observed.

_"I don't think she can."_

_"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny," _blustered a scientific man, probably a professor or something, so the scholarly woman had to be his assistant.

_"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny."_

_"Shh, shh, shh, all of you," _My eyes snapped over to look, and I snorted quietly.

"Of all places, you had to be here?" I asked, giving a wry smile at the Doctor, I knew he couldn't return it though.

_"Shh, shh, shh, all of you."_

With a look of amusement, a teenager called,_ "My name's Jethro!"_

Huh, so his name was Jethro.

_"My name's Jethro!"_

_"Jethro, leave it, just shut up!" _said the Doctor, urgently. At times like that, you knew to follow his words, he was genuly concerned about something.

_"Jethro, leave it, just shut up!"_

Turning his attention back to blonde, the Doctor asked, _"Why are you repeating?"_

_"Why are you repeating?"_

Rephrasing, he asked_, "What is that, learning?"_

_"What is that, learning?"_

He guessed,_ "Copying?"_

_"Copying?"_

Studying her thoughtfully, he suggested, _"Absorbing?"_

_"Absorbing?"_

Fascinated, the Doctor rattled off, _"The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748…"_

_"The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748…"_

_"…3341. Wow!" _The Doctor was unwillingly impressed.

_"…3341. Wow!"_

The other passengers looked at each other in stunned disbelief.

The Professor stated_, "But that's impossible."_

_"But that's impossible."_

His Assistant said_, "She couldn't repeat all that."_

_"She couldn't repeat all that."_

_"Tell her to stop!" _the wife was completely unhinged by the proceedings.

_"Tell her to stop!"_

_"She's driving me mad," _the wife's voice raised with each exclamation.

_"She's driving me mad."_

_"Just make her stop!" _pleaded the wife, tearfully_._

"Okay, she's right, that kinda is creepy." I shivered, wincing slightly, JD did his equivalent of a nod before looking back at the screen.

_"Just make her stop!"_

A babble of voices started, as they all began to talk at once, but blonde continued to repeat every work, copying inflection and tone.

The wife cried_, "…stop her staring at me, shut her up…"_

_"…stop her staring at me, shut her up…"_

The Hostess_, _or what seemed like a hostess due to her uniform._ "…a trick…"_

_"…a trick…"_

The Assistant marveled_, "… that's impossible…"_

_"… that's impossible…"_

Husbandthreatened,_ "…I'm telling you, whatever your name is…"_

_"…I'm telling you, whatever your name is…"_

Trying to calm them, the Doctor murmured_, "Now, just stop it, all of…"_

_"Now, just stop it, all of…"_

"Yeah, like that's going to work." I snorted, giggling slightly before watching again.

The Professor seemed disturbed by her lack of blinking, asking_, "… her eyes, what's wrong with her eyes?"_

_"… her eyes, what's wrong with her eyes?"_

Jethro_, "…copy anything…"_

_"…copy anything…"_

Wife shrieked_, "…Biff don't just stand there, do something, make her stop…"_

_"…Biff don't just stand there, do something, make her stop…"_

Okay, so the husband's name was Biff, a bit too much like Buff for me…

Biff blustered,_ "… you're scaring my wife…"_

Ha! I _was_ right!

_"… you're scaring my wife…"_

The Hostess tried again_, "…Mrs Silvestry…"_

_"…Mrs Silvestry…"_

"Mrs. Silvestry? Wow, names are getting weirder the older you get." I shrugged, sending a grin at JD who was silent with his watchings.

Jethro yelled gleefully_, "Six, six, six."_

_"Six, six, six."_

The Wife moaned,_ "…make her stop…"_

_"…make her stop…"_

They heard a high-pitched noise, as the lights came back on full and they finally stop shouting.

The Hostess breathed out with relief, saying_, "Well then, that's the back-up system."_

_"Well! That's a bit better," _gasped Biff.

Wife demanded_, "What about the rescue, how long's it going to take?"_

Reassured by the lights, the Hostess assumed her professional demeanour, replying,_ "About 60 minutes, that's all."_

Professor said_, "Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of…"_

The blonde finished the sentence along with Professor_, "…self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone."_

Noticing what was happening, Jethro called,_ "Doctor…"_

_"I know," _the Doctor acknowledged. Blonde was now speaking the exact same words as the Professor at the exact same time.

_"Doctor, now step back, I think you should leave her… alone." _Professor noticed that blonde was speaking in tandem with him, asking, "_What's she doing_?"

_Wife (and blonde) started babbling, "How can she do that? She's talking with you… and with me! Oh my God! Biff, what's she doing?"_

"Okay, that's kinda funny." I giggled, a flash from JD confirmed that was what he thought also.

The Void groaned once more, and I looked up with a frown. She didn't seem to like this thing, whatever it was.

Jethro (and blonde) answered_, "She's repeating… at exactly the same time."_

Assistant (and blonde) exclaimed_, "That's impossible."_

_"There's not even a delay," _noted Professor (and blonde).

Jethro (and blonde) breathed_, "Ohh man, that is weird."_

"Tell me about it." I giggled, turning to watch JD who seemed completely absorbed.

_"I think you should all be very, very quiet, have you got that?" _the Doctor (and blonde) observed.

_"How's she doing it?" _The Wife (and blonde) asked, querulously.

_"Mrs. Kane, please, be quiet," _the Doctor (and blonde) pleaded.

Mrs. Kane? No, I was sticking with 'Wife.'

Val (and blonde) wittered_, "But how can she do that? She's got my voice, she's got my words!"_

Holding his wife, Biff (and blonde) soothed,_ "Sweetheart, be quiet, just… hush now. Hush… She's doing it to me!"_

Desperately, the Doctor (and blonde) asked_, "Just stop it, all of you. Stop it. Please." _

He crouched down to look into Sky's eyes_. "Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs. Silvestry?" _

Sky, what a nice name for such a pretty lady. Such a shame that she was being attacked by an unknown entity that wanted to kill someone or steal their body.

The Doctor paused_. "You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that?"_

Pausing again, he (and Sky) suddenly prattled out_, "Roast beef!... Bananas!... The Medusa Cascade… Bang!... Rose Tyler-"_

"Oh you did _not_ just give my name away to an unknown alien on the planet Midnight!" I growled, although, I had to admit, it was rather nice to be said and not forgotten.

_"- Martha Jones, Donna Noble, TARDIS!... Shamble, bobble, dibble, dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you.-"_

"Wow, can your ego get any bigger?" I giggled, swatting at him although I couldn't touch him.

_"- A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M , N, O…" _He stopped, his tongue touching his front teeth, smiling strangely. Standing up, he backed away from her, never breaking eye contact. Thoughtfully, he (and Sky) muttered, _"First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?"_

Assistant (and Sky) asked_, "Next stage of what?"_

Jethro (and Sky) stated_, "But that's not her, is it? That's not Mrs. Silvestry anymore."_

The Doctor (and Sky) replied_, "I don't think so, no. I think…" _He paused, when the Wife started weeping as she and Biff huddled closer together_, "…the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case… maybe not. Let's just… move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can."_

Spreading his arms, he herded them into the galley, The wife turned to the Doctor and – with Sky – whined,_ "Doctor, make her stop."_

"Well, maybe if you stopped talking, Lady, she would!"

Looking at the distraught woman, the Doctor (and Sky) urged_, "Val, come on, come to the back, stop looking at her, come on, Jethro, you too. Everyone, come on. 50 minutes. That's all we need. 50 minutes 'til the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong, look at her, all she's got is our voices."_

Val, I could live with calling her that.

Val shuddered, whispering_, "I can't look at her. It's those eyes." _Sky whispered along with her.

In hushed voices, the Assistant (and Sky) intoned_, "We must not look at goblin men."_

Everyone turned to look at her with varying expressions of confusion.

Biff (and Sky) spat,_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it!"

_"It's a poem, Christina Rossetti," _explained the Doctor (and Sky), shortly.

The Assistant (and Sky) recited_, "We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed. Their hungry, thirsty roots?"_

The Doctor (and Sky) told the Assistant_, "Actually, I don't think that's helping."_

_"She's not a goblin, or a monster, she's just a very sick woman," _said the Professor (and Sky), trying to bring them back to reality.

_"Maybe that's why it went for her," _hypothesized Jethro (and Sky).

_"There is no 'it'!" _objected Professor (and Sky), forcefully_._

_"Think about it though. That knocking, it went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared, out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in," _explained Jethro (and Sky), sounding fascinated.

Exasperated, Professor (and Sky) shouted_, "For the last time! Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight!"_

_"IT SEEMS YOU WERE CORRECT WITH YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF THIS PLANET ROSE."_

"Why thank you JD."

The Doctor (and Sky) said_, "Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own, hmm? Now trust me, I've got previous! I think there might well be some… consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her."_

"I- I'm sorry Doctor. But I think she's gone."

Biff (and Sky) stated_, "Well, you can help her, I'm not going near."_

Val looked at the Doctor, as he (and Sky) quickly said_, "No. I've got to stay back. If she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, or things could get a lot worse."_

I shivered, trying to imagine the creature becoming a monster Time Lord that repeated everything one said. That was enough to give anyone nightmares.

Val (and Sky) snapped dismissively_, "Oh, like you're so special."_

"Oi! He's special to me!"

The Doctor (and Sky) stated firmly_, "As it happens, yes I am. So that's decided. We stay back and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital."_

The Hostess struggled for a moment, before she (and Sky) whispered harshly_, "We should throw her out!"_

I gasped in horror, looking at JD who seemed to recoil quickly, I glared at the picture, mostly that one lady though.

Professor (and Sky) uttered incredulously_, "I beg your pardon?"_

_"Can we do that?" _piped up Val (and Sky), hopefully_._

"Oh, of course you're the one to ask!"

_"Don't be ridiculous," _answered the Doctor (and Sky), not liking where this was going_._

"Neither do I."

_"That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet," _continued the Hostess (and Sky).

The Doctor pointed at her and said (with Sky_), "She can't even move."_

TheHostess (and Sky) urged_, "Look at her, look at her eyes! She killed Joe and she killed Claude, and we're next."_

_"She's still doing it." _Biff walked back to Sky_. "Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!"_

_"Biff, don't, sweetheart," _pleaded Val (and Sky).

_"But she won't stop!" _Biff walked back to the group_. "We can't throw her out though; we can't even open the doors."_

_"No-one is getting thrown out!" _growled the Doctor (and Sky) commandingly, staring down Biff who moved away without acknowledging the Doctor's point.

"Just wait, a few more minutes and you'll see him when he's _really_ mad."

The Assistant (and Sky) suddenly spoke up_, "Yes, we can. 'Cos there's an air pressure seal." _She turned to the Hostess, continuing_, "Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds, 'cos it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out."_

Thoroughly unimpressed with the sharing of this knowledge, the Doctor (and Sky) sarcastically commented_, "Thanks, Dee Dee, just what we needed."_

Dee Dee, now all I needed was the Professor and I knew the entire gang, well, I was fine with calling the Host Hostess.

Val turned to Dee Dee as she (and Sky) asked_, "Would it kill her. Outside?"_

_"I don't know, but she's got a body now, it would certainly kill the physical form_," answered Dee Dee (and Sky).

_"No-one is killing anyone!" _exclaimed the Doctor (and Sky) forcefully, leaning towards the others as he braced himself on the doorframe.

_"I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one," _said the Hostess (and Sky), pointing to the fire exit behind where they were all standing._ "All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."_

_"Now, listen, all of you. For all we know, that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, then what's it found? This little bunch of Humans, what do you amount to? Murder? 'Cos this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?" _The Doctor was desperately trying to stop the passengers from becoming a lynch mob.

"You're making sure they don't make a mistake, killing the innocent." I whispered with a slight smile, the memory of Gallifrey burning flashed before my eyes.

For a few seconds, they all looked at each other as they weighed their own consciences.

The Hostess decided and said (with Sky), _"I'd do it."_

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

Biff (and Sky) promptly agreed_, "So would I."_

With almost no pause, Val (and Sky) added_, "And me."_

_"I think we should," _Dee Dee (and Sky) concurred.

Alarmed, the Doctor's eyes swung to each one before resting on Dee Dee_. "What?"_

Dee Dee returned his gaze defiantly, saying (with Sky),_ "I want her out."_

The Doctor (and Sky) snapped_, "You can't say that!"_

Frowning, Dee Dee (and Sky) argued_, "I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor, she is growing in strength."_

_"That's not what I said!" _refuted the Doctor (and Sky)_._

"Actually, that is what you said, Doctor."

Her voice breaking, Dee Dee (and Sky) moaned brokenly_, "I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe."_

_"You'll be safe, any minute now, the rescue truck is on its way," _he (and Sky) said, trying to reassure her.

His head snapped to look at the Hostess, as she (and Sky) said,_ "But what happens then, Doctor? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace. If that thing reaches civilization, what if it spreads?"_

"Oh god, that's just what it wants." I whispered, finally realizing what exactly was going on. JD gave a little eyestalk-nod, showing that he too understood.

_"No, when we get back to the base, I'll be there to contain it."_

Val (and Sky) snarled,_ "You haven't done much so far!"_

"Yeah? Look at what you've done, you Prat!"

_"You're just standing in the back with the rest of us!" _Pointed out Biff (and Sky_)._

"Oh? So you expect him to clap his hands and she's healed?" I spat out bitterly, folding my arms. Shouting at movie like pictures helped get out your anger.

The Hostess (and Sky) justified_, "She's dangerous. It's my job to see this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her."_

_"Now hang on, I think, perhaps we're all going a little bit too far," _interjected Professor (and Sky).

Muc_h _relieved to have some support, the Doctor lunged forward to slap the Professor on the arm_, "At last! Thank you."_

The Hostess (and Sky) shouted, as she stamped her foot_, "Two people are dead!"_

Angrily, the Doctor (and Sky) responded with,_ "Don't make it a third!" _Turning to the teenager hoping for his support, the Doctor (and Sky) asked_, "Jethro, what do you say?"_

Jethro (and Sky) immediately said,_ "I'm not killing anyone."_

_"Thank you," _said the Doctor, relief flooding through him at having another person in his corner.

Val (and Sky) said dismissively_, "He's just a boy!"_

"That s'possed to mean anything?"

Nettled, Jethro (and Sky) retorted,_ "What? So I don't get a vote?"_

"Vote?"

Despairingly, the Doctor (and Sky) yelled_, "There isn't a vote. It's not happening! EVER! If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first!"_

It was silent a few moments before JD turned to me, flashing his lights and approaching.

_"I BELIEVE THE PROPER TERM NEEDED FOR A TIME LIKE THIS IS DESCRIBING THE DOCTOR AS…'STUPID'."_

"…FINALLY!" I shouted, indeed happy I got him to say it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviews, i feel honored that so many of you like my story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>We watched the crowd, they seemed to be very scared and unsure of what to do next, the Doctor didn't count on what a desperate human would do however.<p>

Everyone was standing very quiet after the Doctor's ultimatum. Then the Hostess (and Sky) said quietly, _"Okay."_

_"Fine by me, "_growled Biff, his hackles up and ready for a fight.

_"_Oi, you right there, Biff. You seemed to forget that he has _Time Lord Strength!_ One punch and you'd be out cold!" I protested, knowing just how strong a Time Lord was when he broke down a tree to save a nose less dog in Barcelona

Rolling his head back in frustration, the Doctor (and Sky) said,_ "Ohh, now you're being stupid. Just think about it! Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?" _He moved forward 'til he was nose to nose with Biff.

_"Calling me a coward?" _challenged Biff (and Sky).

"Better a coward then a killer." I muttered, one of the Doctors phrases after he regenerated.

_"Who put you in charge, anyway?" _demanded Val (and Sky), venomously_._

_"I'm sorry, but… you're a Doctor of what, exactly?" _Professor (and Sky) asked suddenly_._

"Hah! He never told me either!" I shouted, getting more angry at this point then before.

Stepping into the fray, the Hostess (and Sky) said_, "He wasn't even booked in. Rest of you, tickets in advance. He just turned up out of the blue."_

"That's the way he works, got a problem with it?"

Val (and Sky) asked_, "Where from?"_

Finally sensing that he was on very treacherous ground, the Doctor (and Sky) stammered, as he backed away from what was turning into an ugly mob_, "I'm just… travelling. I'm a traveler, that's all."_

_"Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you were talking to someone, who was that?" _queried the Hostess (and Sky).

_"Just Donna, just my friend.," _answered the Doctor (and Sky), looking around him helplessly.

Biff (and Sky) demanded_, "And what were you saying to her?"_

_"He hasn't even told us his name," _said Val (and Sky) suspiciously_._

_"Thing is, Doctor, you've been loving this." _Jethro (and Sky) hesitated before emphasizing the Doctor's name.

"Well duh! It's new life! He would give up a hand just to study new life!"

Dismayed, the Doctor (and Sky) lamented_, "Oh, Jethro, not you."_

"And I was beginning to like you." I frowned, JD didn't say anything.

Hurrying on, Jethro (and Sky) stated_, "No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it."_

Thoughtfully, Professor agreed_, "It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain… glee."_

Trying to appease them with a small concession, the Doctor (and Sky) admitted_, "All right, I'm interested, yes. I can't help it, 'cos whatever's inside her, it's brand new and that's fascinating."_

"What do you say JD?"

"_INDEED, NEW LIFEFORM IS COMPELLING TO SCAN."_ JD admitted, causing me to smirk in success.

_"What? You wanted this to happen?" _accused Val (and Sky).

Rolling his head again in frustration at how dense these Humans were being, the Doctor(and Sky) declaimed,_ "NO!"_

"Dang, was I ever that bad?"

_"INCORRECT."_

"Why thank you, JD.

Biff (and Sky) started talking over him, _"And you were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble. Right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman. The two of you together. I saw you."_

Backing up her husband, Val (and Sky) accused_, "We all did!"_

_"And you went into the cabin!" _The Hostess (and Sky) added her own accusation_._

_"What were you saying to her?" _demanded Biff (and Sky).

_"I was just talking!" _Pricklings of fear were working their way up the Doctor's back. He'd give anything to have gone sunbathing with Donna instead of this nightmare_. _

"Oh Doctor, don't get frightened, that's how the smoke got into Sky to begin with, it feeds off of emotions, it radiates fear so it travels to it." I sighed. Frowning and now slightly concerned, humans were brutal when cornered.

_"Saying what?" _Biff was in full fight mode now, puffed up with his own importance_._

Jethro (and Sky) pointed out heatedly, caught up in the tense atmosphere_, "You called us Humans. Like you're not one of us!"_

His mother cried shrilly_, "He did! That's what he said!"_

"Hey, it's a free planet!"

_"And the wiring. He went into that panel and opened up the wiring," _observed the Assistant, pointing towards the panel to illustrate.

_"That was after!" _protested the Doctor (and Sky), indignantly_._

_"But how did you know what to do?" _demanded Biff (and Sky).

_"Because I'm clever!" _stated the Doctor (and Sky), thereby proving that maybe he wasn't that clever.

"Great job Doctor, that makes them feel as if they aren't smart."

A ringing silence fell after his arrogant, if truthful, assertion. They all stepped back. Professor made a noise of disbelief, before he (and Sky) said, _"I see. Well. That makes things clear."_

_"And what are we, then? Idiots?" _asked Biff (and Sky) angrily.

Realizing his mistake and wishing he could suck the words from the atmosphere and back into his mouth, the Doctor (and Sky) demurred_, "That's not what I meant."_

Clearly affronted, the Assistant (and Sky) asked_, "If you're clever, then what are we?"_

Val (and Sky) spat_, "You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in."_

The Hostess (and Sky) said_, "Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered."_

Biff turned to look at the Hostess.

Desperate, the Doctor (and Sky) exclaimed_, "Oh come on, just listen to yourself, please?"_

_"What d'you mean?" _Biff looked at the others_. "We throw him out as well?"_

The Doctor gasped and stared at Biff in shock..

The Hostess looked calmly at the Doctor before she (and Sky) said simply,_ "If we have to."_

"You're going to kill a Time Lord. The very last Time Lord in existence because you're scarred. Right now, you humans are no better than the Daleks- the evil ones, not you JD."

_"I HAVE SEEN THE DALEKS FOR WHAT THEY HAVE REALLY DONE, I AM NOT A DALEK."_

"Oh, that's nice to know." I smiled, patting the top of his shell.

Icy, cold dread poured over the Doctor at the Hostess' words. Backing into the cabin, he held his hands up in a gesture of submission._ "Look, just… right, sorry, yes, hold on, just… I know, you're scared and so am I, look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think."_

"Don't get scared Doctor, I don't want the smoke to move to you."

Professor (and Sky) suggested_, "Perhaps you could tell us your name."_

_"What does it matter?" _The Doctor (and Sky) asked despairingly.

_"Then tell us," _demanded the Hostess (and Sky).

_"John Smith."_

I snorted, rather loudly at that shouting "That's all you could think of?"

Val made a dismissive sound as the fake name fell from his lips.

_"Your real name_," growled the Professor (and Sky).

_"He's lying, look at his face," _said Biff (and Sky), determined to prove that he was right.

_"His eyes are the same as hers," _put in Val (and Sky).

"BECAUSE HE'S SCARED OF BEING KILLED YOU IDIOTS!"

Slightly terrified, the Doctor's eyes had indeed become quite round and he wasn't game to blink in case one of them made a move.They all started talking at once again_._

Jethro (and Sky),_ "Why won't you tell us?"_

Val (and Sky) shouted_, "He's been lying to us, right from the start!"_

Biff (and Sky) yelled_, "No-one's called John Smith! Come off it!"_

The Assistant (and Sky) pointed out_, "It's a simple enough question."_

Professor (and Sky) ground out_, "Just. Tell. Us!"_

Trying to keep his eyes on all of them, the Doctor's head swiveled around as they all continued to pepper him with questions and accusations._ "Now, listen to me. Listen to me, right now! Because you need me, all of you. If we're going to get out of this, then you need me."_

Professor exclaimed_, "So you keep saying! You've been repeating yourself more than her."_

_"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor, he's the expert!" _declared Val.

_"Mum, stop, just look…" _Jethro's attention had been drawn back to Sky.

Val snarled impatiently_, "You keep out of this, Jethro."_

Insistently, he repeated_, "Look at her!"_

The Assistant noted_, "She's stopped."_

All of them stopped to stare at Sky, sitting motionless on the floor, crouched like a wild creature.

"Oh no, don't talk…just don't talk Doctor."

Thankful for the distraction, the Doctor (and Sky) asked_, "When did she…? No, she hasn't, she's still doing it."_

Val said,_ "She looks the same to me… No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking, and she's not!"_

_"What about me, is she…? Look! Look at that! She's not doing me, she's let me go!" _said Biff, relieved_._

Hesitantly, the Hostess ventured_, "Mrs. Silvestry?... Nor me! Nothing!"_

_"Sky? What are you doing?" _The Doctor had moved closer to her, curious as to why she'd stopped mimicking the others and apprehensive as to why she continued to mimic him.

The Assistant called_, "She's still doing him!"_

_"Doctor, it's you. She's only copying you," _pointed out the Professor superfluously_._

_"Why me? Why are you doing this?" _The Doctor (and Sky) demanded, knowing that it would only seal his fate.

"Because you're scared, she locks onto emotions!"

Val clutched Biff's arm_. "She won't leave him alone! D'you see? I said so, she's with him."_

Looking down at her, Biff agreed_, "They're together!"_

Clearly panicking, Professor asked_, "How do you explain it, Doctor? If you're so clever."_

Hopelessly, the Doctor (and Sky) admitted,_ "I don't know. Sky, stop it. I said stop it. Just stop it_!" He walked closer to Sky.

Val said_, "Look at the two of them!"_

"Oh shut up you Prat!"

The Doctor crouched down to look Sky in the eyes, saying (and Sky),_ "Mrs. Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? 'Cos I'm the only one who can help? Ohh, I'd love that to be true. But your eyes. They're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if its life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So. What do you think?"_

"_SHE LEARNS FROM COMUNICATING DOCTOR, AND YOU JUST COMPLETED A LARGE SPEECH."_

"You're right JD, this is _very_ bad."

Sky's voice suddenly spoke first, with the Doctor's a few seconds behind._ "Do we have a deal?"_

"It's going into him…Fight it Doctor….Fight it!"

Shocked silence filled the cabin_._

The Assistant murmured, moving forward with her finger pointed at them._ "Hold on, did she…?"_

Jethro confirmed_, "She spoke first."_

_"She can't have," _said Val, disbelievingly_._

_"She did!" _exclaimed the Professor.

_"She spoke first!" _reiterated Jethro, stunned.

The Doctor had lost all control of his voice and body, frozen in a crouch as he stared at the creature who had taken control of him. Terrified, he screamed in frustration but no sound left his lips.

"She has him…oh god, fight it Doctor!"

Then Sky moved her head and slowly announced,_ "Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you."_

_"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you," _repeated the Doctor helplessly, a fine tremor shaking his body_._

Moving further into the cabin, the Professor declared_, "Did you see? She spoke before he did! Definitely!"_

_"He's copying her," _observed Jethro from the doorway, watching them intently_._

_"Doctor, what's happening?" _queried the Professor_._

The trembling of his body increased as the Doctor frantically tried to regain control of his body.

Sky replied slowly_, "I think it's moved."_

_"I think it's moved," _repeated the Doctor, eyes still fixed on the creature.

"No it hasn't, Sky is the one in control."

_"I think it's letting me go," _said Sky.

_"I think it's letting me go," _mimicked the Doctor_._

The Assistant asked,_ "What do you mean? Letting you go from what?"_

_"But he's repeating now, he's the one doing it! It's him!" _declared Biff.

_"They're separating," _theorized Jethro_._

_"Mrs. Silvestry? Is that you?" _questioned the Professor_._

_"Yes, yes, it's me," _replied Sky, more and more expression creeping into her features.

_"Yes, yes, it's me," _The Doctor howled on the inside, but was powerless to do anything more than parrot the creature.

_"I'm coming back, listen," _cried Sky.

_"I'm coming back…"_

_"It's me_!" Sky slowly started to move her head and hands.

_"…listen. It's me!" _The Doctor remained motionless, only his mouth moving as he was forced to repeat her words.

Jethro muttered_, "Like it's passed into the Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him."_

_"No, that's not what happened," _denied the Assistant, puzzled and looking closely at the scene in front of her.

_"But look at her!" _exclaimed Val, shocked.

Sky moved her hands, wriggling her fingers, saying, _"Look at me, I can move…"_

_"Look at me…"_

_"I can feel again…" _Sky's face was rapturous_._

_"I can move… I can feel again…"_

_I'm coming back to life…" _Sky was becoming more and more animated as the others watched.

_"I'm coming back to life…"_

_"And look at him, he can't move," _crowed Sky.

_"And look at him, he can't move."_

"He can't fight it, it's got him and he can't escape." I whispered, leaning back in shock, hoping that _someone_ would help him!

Sky looked up at the Professor, as the Doctor's eyes followed her movement. He felt the creature controlling his actions, but he was powerless to stop it. Trapped inside his own mind, he sobbed for help.

_"Help me," _Sky pleaded, softly_._

_"Help me."_

_"Professor?" _added Sky.

Professors ' mouth fell open and he turned to his fellow passengers.

_"Professor?" _repeated the Doctor.

Holding her hands up to the Professor, Sky begged,_ "Get me away from him."_

_"Get me away from him."_

Sky added_, "Please."_

_"Please."_

Cautiously skirting around the Doctor, the Professor moved toward Sky and took her hands. Once she was on her feet, he led her to the others near the galley, leaving the Doctor motionless on the floor.

"The thing must have blocked his mental connection, otherwise he would be shouting at them."

_"DOESN'T THE DOCTOR HAVE TO POSITION HIMSELF BEFORE ENTERING ONES MIND?"_

"Oh…Oh yeah." I deflated, looking at the scene sadly. "Right…"

_"Ohh, thank you," _sighed Sky.

_"Ohh, thank you."_

_"They've completely separated," _said Jethro.

_"It's in him. D'you see? I said it was him all the time," _preened Biff.

_"She's free! She's been saved!" _exclaimed Val, like some sort of evangelical follower.

Sky, or rather the creature in her, started to work their sympathy_, "Oh, it was so cold."_

_"Oh, it was so cold."_

_"I couldn't breathe," _she continued_._

_"I couldn't breathe."_

_"I'm sorry," _she apologized, as she stood in the middle of the other passengers.

_"I'm sorry." _The Doctor's eyes glistened with tears, as he continued to repeat her words involuntarily_._

_"I must've scared you so much." _The Sky creature's voice and face took on more and more warmth and expression, winning over the other passengers.

_"I must've scared you so much."_

"It's something like the Void. It has to be, something born from nothing that causes you to be alone…something so cold that you can't breathe." I muttered, scanning through my knowledge.

_"THE DARKNESS."_

"The Darkness." I agreed, looking back at the almost crying Doctor.

Val rushed forward to hug her, crying,_ "No, no, it's all right. I've got you, ohh, there you are, my love. It's gone. Everything's all right now."_

The Sky creature returned the embrace, reveling in the sensation of feeling again_._

The Assistant cautioned_, "I wouldn't touch her."_

_"But it's gone, she's clean, it passed into him," _stated Biff, as Val let go and they all turned to The Assistant_._

_"That's not what happened," _The Assistant stated vehemently_._

_"Thank you for your opinion, Dee, but clearly Mrs. Silvestry has been released," _said the Professor with a huge amount of relief.

"Shut it you git. Leave Dee alone."

Shaking her head dubiously, Dee said_, "No…"_

Val cried,_ "Just leave her alone! She's safe, isn't she? Jethro? It's let her go, hasn't it?"_

_"Think so, yeah. Looks like it, Professor?" _Trying to look confident in the face of his mother's query, Jethro turned to the older man for confirmation.

_"I'd say, from observation… the Doctor can't move, and when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so…" _returned the Professor in his lecture voice.

"Oh you don't know a thing about how it works. So shut it you fat pompous git." I growled, crossing my arms_._

_"Well, there we are then! Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor." _It was all the confirmation that Biff needed and he was riled up, ready to chuck the annoyingly smug man out.

_"It's inside his head," _Sky said softly.

The Doctor echoed,_ "It's inside his head."_

"So that's a good reason why he can't talk telepathically."

_"It killed the driver," _the creature inside sky reminded them all, hoping to spur them into action.

Forced to repeat, the Doctor cried,_ "It killed the driver."_

Gleefully, the creature pressed on_, "And the mechanic."_

_"And the mechanic." _itwasn't me, screamed the Doctor despairingly, even as he forced to say otherwise.

_"And now it wants us."_

_"And now it wants us." _The Doctor's muscles were strained to their limits, with his struggles against the paralysis that gripped him.

Smugly, Val shouted,_ "I said so!"._

Confident in its ability to manipulate the Humans it found itself amongst, the creature started to cry out, always echoed by the helpless Doctor_._

_"He's waited so long."_

_"He's waited so long."_

_"In the dark. And the cold."_

_"In the dark. And the cold."_

_"And the diamonds."_

_"And the diamonds."_

_"Until you came."_

_"Until you came."_

_"Bodies are so hot."_

_"Bodies are so hot."_

_"With blood."_

_"With blood."_

_"And pain."_

_"And pain."_

"The Fallen." I whispered and caught JD's eyestalk.

_"THE FALLEN? WHAT IS THIS NAME YOU SPEAK OF?"_

I looked at the screen, not actually feeling it, only the haunting signing that seemed to whisper in my mind, the knowledge I didn't know, but parted from my lips.

"The daughter of the Void, the beginning of all. The Void is the mother of all, creating all from nothing, and nothing from all. Her son, Space, and her daughter Time. Her twins Life and Death, the Fallen and the Gifted." I whispered, a hint of the echoing in my own voice, causing JD himself to back up.

_"ROSE TYLER?"_ He asked, looking wary as my eyes were fogged over and I still whispered.

_"_She comes, for blood and warmth, to feast on the living agony that one made. She dines on the Doctor, pulling strength from his heart." I whispered, blinking and jumping backwards, the chilling finally vanished and I gasped, dropping to the ground inhaling and exhaling in a furry.

_"ROSE, ARE YOU WELL?"_ JD asked, hurrying forward and holding out his plunger for me to use to pull myself upright.

"Yeah…I think so." I coughed, feeling as if I had just eaten something foul.

_…she comes, and she dines…_I heard once more, before it to vanished, but this time, JD heard, and we turned to the screen, watching in silent fascination as I gagged on nothing.

Thoroughly panicked by the otherworldly quality of Sky's ravings, Val shrieked,_ "Stop, oh my God, make him stop. Someone make him stop!"_

Dee protested_, "But she's saying it!"_

Rounding on Dee, Val said viciously_, "And you can shut up!"_

_"But it's not him, it's her, he's just repeating!" _Dee tried to make Val see sense, but realized she was fighting a losing battle.

Aggressively, Biff objected_, "But that's what the thing does, it repeats!"_

The Hostess was catching on and urged the panicked passengers to listen to the quiet, young woman, who seemed to be the only one trying to be reasonable._ "Just let her talk!"_

"Finally. Better late than never. " I muttered, watching with slight annoyance and excitement.

_"What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!" _Biff was past the point of return.

_"Just let her explain," _the Hostess was regretting her earlier actions and was pleading with the others_._

_"I think… I mean, from what I've seen… it repeats, and then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor said would happen!" _Dee explained earnestly_._

_"What and you're on his side?" _challenged Biff antagonistically.

_"No!" _Dee protested, not willing to commit that much to the strange Doctor._._

Jethro cried_, "The voice is the thing!"_

A light went on for Dee and she said,_ "And she's the voice! She stole it! Look at her! It's not possessing him, it's draining him!"_

"Good for you!" I shouted, throwing my fist in my air with a happy successful face._._

_"She's got his voice…" _agreed the Hostess, the truth dawning on her too.

Unwilling to admit she was wrong, Val argued_, "But that's not true, 'cos it can't. Because I saw it pass into him. I saw it with my own eyes!"_

Backing his wife up, Biff declared_, "So did I!"_

_"You didn't," _corrected Dee.

Turning to her son, Val demanded_, "It went from her, to him. You saw it, didn't you?"_

_"I don't know," _Jethro replied, unsure of himself_._

_"Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro. Of course you did!" _spat Val, vitriolic ally.

Confused, Jethro agreed with his mother,_ "I suppose… he was right next to her."_

Driving the point home, Biff yelled,_ "Everyone saw it, everyone!"_

Slightly desperate, Dee shouted_, "You don't you're just making it up! I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing her voice."_

_"She's as bad as him, someone shut her up!" _cried Val.

Trying to protect her, Professor warned,_ "I think you should be quiet, Dee."_

_"Well, I'm only saying…" _started Dee, before being cut off.

_"And that's an order! You're making a fool of yourself! Pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average, at best! Now shut up!" _barked the Professor.

I gasped, recoiling and glaring at the man icily.

"If I even inherited my mum's slap, you're my first victim." I growled, leaning back with crossed arms.

During the row, no-one noticed the self satisfied smile on the Sky creature's face. It continued to use Sky's voice to urge the panicked people into throwing the Doctor from the shuttle. All the while, the Doctor was forced to echo the pernicious entity helplessly.

_"That's how he does it," _sighed the Sky creature insidiously.

_"That's how he does it."_

_"He makes you fight."_

_"He makes you fight."_

_"Creeps into your head."_

_"Creeps into your head."_

_"And whispers."_

_"And whispers."_

_"Listen."_

_"Listen."_

_"Just listen."_

_"Just listen."_

_"That's him."_

_"That's him."_

_"Inside."_

_"Inside."_

Panicking further, Biff roared_, "Throw him out!"_

_"Get him out of my head!" _shrieked Val_._

_"Yeah, we should throw him out!" _repeated Biff.

_"Well, don't just talk about it! Just, you're useless! Do something!" _screeched Val to her husband.

Spurred on, Biff announced_, "I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!"_

_"CONCLUDING: EVEDICENCE SHOWS THAT PROGRESS IS FALURE."_

"You got that right, I don't think that he'll be able to get out of this one." I whispered, looking down then at the transporter.

_"THE DOCTOR IS DEFENCELESS."_ JD added, I shivered, looking at the frozen scene sadly.

"The Fallen has him. I think the Void is showing us this, trying to get us to know that he needs help, sometimes, being along can kill you."

The Void pulsed light and hummed, raising the temperature and lowering it once more, as if agreeing.

_"WE MUST WATCH."_

"Yeah," I looked back at the screen sitting on my block chair, "We must."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviews, i feel honored that so many of you like my story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor remained motionless on the outside, but continued to struggle on the inside. His eyes were wide and luminous, clearly showing his terror and pain. The creature had stolen his voice, his words, the only true weapons he had to protect himself. For the first time, he feared for his life, knowing that he wouldn't regenerate if thrown outside. His body would vaporize in the Xtonic sunlight, his atoms dispersing across the planet's surface.<p>

_"Yes!" _the Sky creature exulted.

_"Yes!"_

_"Throw him out!"_

_"Throw him out!"_

_"Get rid of him!"_

_"Get rid of him!"_

_"Now!"_

_"Now!"_

Biff grabbed the Doctor and started to drag him towards the door.

Distressed, Dee cried_, "Don't!"_

"Oh god, please don't." I whispered, feeling the lump in your throat you couldn't rid yourself of.

_"It'll be you next!" _snarled Val, warningly_._

_"Don't think we should do this!" _said the Hostess_._

_"It was your idea! Professor, help me," _said Biff, having none of the Hostess' backpedalling_._

_"I can't…I-I'm not…" _stammered Professor, not caring to be drawn into the physical actuality of killing the Doctor.

_"What sort of man are you? Come on!" _sneered Biff, in disdain.

Val screamed,_ "Throw him out!"_

"You two are bloody KILLERS!" I shouted at the screen, holding my fist upright, but it was shaking, not moving at all. If It hit the screen, it wouldn't do anything. So I exhaled and lowered it.

_"Come on!" _urged Biff, grunting with the effort of manhandling the Doctor's dead weight.

_"Just do it, throw him out!" _cried Val, like one of Satan's cheerleaders_._

_"Help! Professor, help me!" _implored Biff.

_"Get him out!" _called Val again_._

_"Grab hold of him!" _ordered Biff.

Awkwardly, the Professor grabbed the Doctor's hand_._

_"Not like that! Are you stupid?" _barked Biff.

The Sky creature called deliriously_, "Caste him out!"_

_"Caste him out!"_

_"Into the sun!"_

_"Into the sun!"_

_"I want him out!" _declared Val, unnerved by the sing-song quality of Sky's voice.

_"And the night!" _continued the Sky creature_._

_"And the night!"_

_"Get him out!" _screeched Val.

_"Do it_!" called the Sky creature_._

_"Do it!"_

_"Do it now!"_

_"Do it now!"_

_"Faster!"_

_"Faster!"_

Val screamed again, gripped by her hysteria_, "Just do it!"_

_"That's the way!" _encouraged the Sky creature.

_"That's the way!"_

Jethro joined his father and the Professor, the three of them pulling the Doctor's prone form towards the door.

_"You can do it!" _cried out the Sky creature_._

_"You can do it!" _repeated the Doctor hollowly.

_"Molto bene!" _said the Sky creature, making Dee look at her sharply and open her mouth_._

_"Throw them out!" _Val screamed hysterically.

_"Molto bene!" _copied the Doctor_._

"Oh god, it as his voice, it's using his words all along, draining his and using her as a shell." I whimpered, pulling my knees up to my chin.

Val glared at her husband and screamed at him,_ "Get him out!"_

_"Allons-y!" _called the Sky creature, in agreement with Val.

"Get a clue! Anybody!" I shouted, burrowing my head in my legs once more.

_"Allons-y!" _The Doctor resented the creature using his favorite words to egg the Humans into perpetrating his own death_._

_"That's his voice," _called the Hostess to the others as realization hit home.

Unaware that the tide had turned in the Doctor's favour, the Sky creature called_, "The starlight waits!"_

_"She's taken his voice!" _reiterated the Hostess.

_"The starlight waits," _echoed the Doctor dully.

_"The emptiness!" _continued the Sky creature_._

_"The emptiness!"_

Unwilling to accept reason, Val continued to shriek at her husband and son_, "Get him out!"_

_"The Midnight sky!" _called the Sky creature.

_"The Midnight sky!"_

Her tone certain, the Hostess stated_, "It's her. She's taken his voice!"_

The Hostess grabbed Sky, holding her against her own body, and pushed the button to open the fire exit. Blinding light flooded into the shuttle, making everyone stop and scream.

"No…" I whispered, touching the screen and taking deep breaths.

The Hostess stood in the doorway, holding sky firmly and counted_, "One, two, three, four, five, six."_

The pressure wall collapsed, releasing the Hostess and Sky into the atmosphere, before the door slid closed.

The Doctor's body relaxed and he gasped, before starting to chant_, "It's gone, it's gone… It's gone, it's gone, it's gone… It's gone, It's gone… It's gone, it's gone, it's gone… It's gone. It's gone. It's gone."_

The others stood around, breathing heavily, the realization that they'd almost thrown an innocent man to his death setting in. They turned to look at him, curled up on the ground, emotionally broken and frightened, tremors racking his body. At that moment, he looked like any human_._

Val looked around before saying weakly_, "I said it was her."_

Jethro glared, pure anger in his eyes, causing his mother to recoil as he went towards the Doctor, making sure nobody else would try to throw him out.

Val shrank back, sobbing, deserted by her husband and son as everyone dealt with their guilt alone.

Twenty minutes late, the passengers sat in the seats near the back, not wanting to go near the ruined ones near the front. Dee had done a small medical scan on the Doctor, just to check small things, as she wasn't trained in the medical field. A couple of hot tears had run down his face, but he didn't want to attract any attention to himself by crying loudly. Also, he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to stop, once he started to cry.

And in all of the time that I had known the Doctor, I had barley seen him cry. Maybe once, or twice, but not a common occurrence. This was bad, this was very bad.

Everyone jumped collectively, as a voice called from the tannoy system_: "Repeat, Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes, door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat, prepare for boarding."_

Stirring slightly, turning his head so he could see the others, the Doctor croaked_, "The Hostess… what was her name?"_

The other passengers looked away in shame.

The Professor managed to reply_, "I don't know."_

The rescue vehicle locked onto the shuttle and the side door slid open. Everyone looked at it apprehensively, except the Doctor who huddled further, every muscle tightening as he tried to curl into a ball. Dee looked at him in sympathy, sighing and looking away_.._

Rescue personnel rushed onto the ship, helping people to get to their feet, and gently escorting them out of the doors. The Professor went first, then Biff and Val. Dee gave a short nod to Jethro who stayed by the Doctors side.

_"What's the problem?" _A man came over, looking at the still shaking Doctor then at Jethro.

_"We're not really sure… A-a monster c-came on board, It…it attacked him, but…we think it's mental…he's not hurt, as much as we can tell." _Jethro stuttered, looking down at him once more.

_"Well, we'll give him a full medical scan. We called in a few Therapists for the others, quite a few need them, do you?"_ The man asked, looking at him carefully. Jethro shook his head.

_"No, I just want to make sure he's okay." _The man nodded before waving over two more men with a stretcher.

Dee came over, eyes red and puffy from crying, she sniffled and the man looked at Jethro, who nodded, letting her stay.

_"Okay, one two three…lift!"_ He stated, lifting up the Doctor who shook even more as he was set on the stretcher.

_"Hey, get a medic in here!" _ He shouted back into the rescue shuttle, thankfully, with a med bay.

Val and Biff looked down as they moved past with the stretcher, the Professor refused to make eye contact, not daring to look at the man he had almost killed.

_"Well…looks like I might need your help after all." _The medic frowned, looking at the passengers who looked up trembling slightly.

_"What for?" _Val's voice was thick and hoarse from all the shouting she did earlier, she was crying, and she looked at the medic sadly.

"They don't know what he is." I whispered, looking at the screen with tears in my eyes, JD moved over and awkwardly set his plunger arm on my shoulder, I smiled at his weak attempt of sympathy, but at least it was something.

"_Anybody know what species he is?" _The man called, getting shocked looks from everyone.

_"You mean….he wasn't…human?"_ Val hiccupped, sniffling softly, the medic raised his eyebrows.

_"Err, no. His biology is nothing I've ever seen, way to advanced to be human, his brain activity if over five times a normal human, and right now, he's in shock. I don't want to see what he's like when he walking around."_

_"So that's what he meant by clever." _Dee muttered, looking at the Doctor and moving some hair away from his wide glassy eyes.

_"Well, what's different from his body? Maybe we might know it." _ Jethro offered and the Medic nodded.

_"I can tell that he is intelligent, definitely intelligent, probably smarter than the smartest man alive today." _

The Professor looked down, wincing slightly at that.

_"Well, he has two heart-"_

_"Two hearts? You have got to be kidding me." _Biff snorted, the medic raised his eyebrows and did a small scan with a metal rod. Behind him, a projection showed his two hearts and his two lungs with two different parts allowing more oxygen to travel into his blood.

_"…I've never seen anything like it before." _The Professor whispered, coughing to clear his raspy throat, the scan went upwards, showing his skull with a large brain, the screen changed to a dark grey and showed white spots where the brain was active, almost everywhere, mostly a small spot on both sides, just behind the temples.

"_Wait a second…gah! I know this; I had to do an essay on something like this in collage…oh what was the name? Gar-Gall? Yes, Gall…Gall-fra, no, Gall-fri?"_

"Gallifreyen, come on, just say it." I whispered, touching the screen as she tried to remember.

A few seconds after, her eyes lit up and she grinned largely.

_"Gallifreyen! But, we had to choose great empires that died out centuries ago, he can't be from there."_

_"Gallifrey? I've never heard of it. What were the main species?"_ The medic asked, hoping that he could help him in any way.

_"That's what I can't remember!" _Dee pouted, frowning and sighing as nothing came to mind.

_"Wait, he said he had a friend, Donna, her name was. Can you find her?"_

_"Don't need to, the shuttle's already back and the lobby alerted all guest." _The medic nodded, getting the air seals open and moving quickly into the main med bay where there were more machines that could help.

The others followed in a slight stumble; medical help gently escorted them, Jethro winced as some red haired lady grabbed his arm, looking mad.

_"You, you were on that shuttle right? Good, cause I want to know where the hell the Doctor is." _ She demanded, glaring at Jethro when a hesitant smile came on his face.

_"You're Donna? Good, the medics were asking for you. He's in here, maybe you can help."_

Donna frowned but marched in after him, freezing in the doorway when she saw half a dozen men and woman darting around, trying to help him as he whimpered and shook violently.

_"Doctor? Doctor! Move aside, get out of my way!" _She hissed, and the medics jumped back, surprised by her fury.

_"What the hell happened? What did you do to him!" _She demanded, causing me to smile slightly.

_"A monster was on the ship, according to a few eye witnesses, it possessed a lady, and when he tried to help, it possessed him, getting the others to almost kill him." _A medic sadly reported, a shocked eye glare was what she got.

_"We were trying to help, but we don't know what species he is." _The lead medic supplied, and Donna frowned, whipping away his bangs.

_"He's in shock? Looks that way. Come on String-bean, wake up and snap out of it." _She frowned, finally smiling slightly when he blinked slowly, some of the fog clearing up.

_"D-Donna?" _He whimpered and I smiled, moving away from the screen.

"He's fine, and we need to finish up the transporter, a few more tests maybe?"

_"CORRECT. I SHALL PROCEDE QUICKLY."_

"Thanks JD."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviews, i feel honored that so many of you like my story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>We were sitting back and relaxing, a few screens showed random things, and right now, I was trying to tell JD of my past adventures, having the screens show a few of the things.<p>

We were at the part where we were taking the Slitheen egg back to Rexicoricofallipatorius, when the screens fizzed out, showing the night sky, and one by one, the stars started to vanish, causing us to look at it in confusion.

So cold, the Void seemed to let the temperature drop and mist to float past, causing it to grow strange and eerie.

I almost screamed when the screen popped, turning the sky above us into a picture of the night stars, and a chilly air that was so strange in this wasteland.

"The stars are going out." I whispered, and JD looked upwards, using his scanner. Although it didn't help too much, he was able to see my point.

_"CORRECT, THE STARS AND PLANETS ARE VANISHING, DISINTAGRATING."_

I was breathing quickly, watching as distant planets and stars blinked out of existence. Watching the Big Dipper and Saturn vanish before my eyes, watching as the stars from Orion's belt vanished from existence.

"This….this is strange. This shouldn't be happening, the Doctor would stop it." I refused, then yelped as the entire sky turned blue and cloudy, birds chirping and flying past.

I breathed, reaching out to touch the rough bark of a nearby tree, only to recoil as my hand went through it, causing it to swirl then reform into what appeared to be solid.

JD did so also, using his plunger to swipe through a mail slot, looking around the intersection with a car waiting to turn right.

An older lady was trying to convince a red haired woman, Donna I recognized, to turn to the right. But why would the Void show us this if it wasn't very important?

"Turn right? How would that make a difference?" I asked, JD kept watching, and very slowly, she did.

Donna Noble turned right.

The ground rumbled and moved beneath our feet, so fast we could barley even watch what was going on. A Christmas star, but this time, Donna watched from below.

"Wait, this isn't right. The Racnoss should be using her, but she didn't. _Why?"_ I asked, frowning at the star, and jumping back as electricity attacked the ground.

_"DONNA NOBLE TURNED RIGHT. ONE SMALL CHANGE IN THE PAST CAN ALTER AN ENTIRE FUTURE."_

"Donna Noble turned right; by turning left she must have done something great, something that altered the entire universe."

_"SHE NEVER MET THE DOCTOR."_

The Titanic fell, the Toxic Gas blew into the air, everything was wrong, it was completely wrong.

"We can't let this happen, she needs to turn left."

_"AGREE'D."_

A hum from the Void, and a whisper of her young voice, something black was swirling, being created from the stars, being born from the Void herself.

"Donna made an alternate Universe." I whispered, reaching out, to touch the little glowing blue light.

_"WHICH WE ARE BEING SUCKED INTO." _

I turned to look at JD in confusion, we weren't being sucked i-

Here we go.

_x-(X)-x_

I fell, I screamed, and in a flash of blue light, I was on cement. I gasped, breathlessly smiling as I felt the cement, hard cement that wasn't white.

Oh god, I had forgotten what it felt like to be on Earth.

"Donna." I whispered, pushing myself upright, surprised by the fact that I had gotten stronger, it must have been the walking and running we did inside the Void.

So I got up, looking at all of the shops and buildings, feeling the icy cold chill of winter, and yet, it didn't seem that bad. Maybe my tight blue jacket helped.

So I ran, I ran towards the police cars and fire fighters, over the disserted street and towards her, who seemed completely baffled by what was going on.

"What happened? What did they find? Sorry…but did they find someone?" I asked, breathless and frantic, whipping away some hair in my face

"Don't know. Some bloke called the Doctor or something." She shrugged, a slight hint of worry on her face, as if she was frightened but confused why. My heart seemed to stop as she said that, but I swallowed my fear.

"Where is he?" I managed to say, frightened of the answer.

"Took him away, he's dead."

I bit my lip, trying to control my unease, he _couldn't_ be dead! He couldn't!

"Sorry, did you know him? I mean, they didn't say his name, could be any Doctor." She offered, trying to help me and not make me so sad, I exhaled slowly and shook my head, looking away.

"I came so far…" I branched off, closing my eyes in slight defeat.

The Void wouldn't send me here if there was no point to being here. If it wasn't the Doctor.

"Could be anyone." She offered, drawing my attention to her. Yes, she had to be the one, It had to be sure.

"What's your name?"

"Donna, yours?"

Yes, it was her.

"I'm just.-" I stalled slightly, a large pincer vanished from my view.

"- passing by, I'm not…I shouldn't even be here. This is wrong, this is so wrong, what was it-" Another pincer on her back "Sorry, Donna what?" I finished, still distracted by the bug, a _very_ large bug.

"Why'd you keep looking at my back?" She demanded, voice colder now. I frowned, thinking about what to say.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are, you keep looking behind me, you're doing it now-" I looked back up from the black leg I was looking at, "What is it, what's there?, has someone put something on my back?" She asked, looking left and right, i heard it, a quiet _hisss-tic-tic-tic_ and I finally knew it.

A universe bug. A bug that went back and changed one tiny thing to create an entirely different universe. And it was sending me away right now.

I gagged on nothing as coldness pressed down on me, and I blinked gone and in the Void once more, then another flash and I was gone, a crazy roller coaster that wouldn't show the end.

_Bang!_ I was blasted out in a run, I held back a shriek and slowed in the middle of a road, it was later, but _when?_

"Blimey, you all right? Wha was that, fireworks, or?..." She left off, not knowing how to finish the question.

I blinked, recovering and looking back down the alley there was nothing, as to be expected.

"Wooh. I dunno. I was just walking along, weird!" I gave a little nervous chuckle; the Void wanted me to go along at several different points of time, trying to fix this universe.

"You're the one who… Christmas Eve, I met you, in town."

"That's right, Donna, isn't it?"

"What was your name?" Ah, that wasn't important, I'd ignore the question.

"Bit f a coincidence. Small world! How are you? You're looking good, it's been ages. How are things?"

"…You're doing it again."

Dang it, and I tried so hard not to look at the universe bug.

"What?"

"Looking behind me. people keep on doing that. Looking at my back." She complained, my smiled fell slightly. Were their Aliens making sure that she stayed on the wrong path?

"What sort of people?" Come on Donna, this is important.

"People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them, sometimes. Staring at me. Like they can see something. And I get home and I look and there's nothing there-"

She swiped, the bug had started to pull on her sweater, not liking the loose clothing.

"D'you see? Now I'm doing it!"

By now, I knew the date, a few days into January.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I dunno, that's ages away! Nothing much, I suppose, why?"

"You should get out of town. Don't stay in London. You and your family, just leave the city."

That would be the day that the Titanic crashed, they had to leave, they couldn't die…yet.

"What for?"

"Nice hotel. Christmas holiday." I offered, a small smile on my lips.

"Can't afford it." She growled, as if I was rubbing it in. What, had she not even looked at the raffle ticket I had planted on her?

"You've got that raffle ticket."

"…How'd you know about that?" Because I gave it to you, but I couldn't say that, now could I?

"First prize, Luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble."

It was quiet, and her eyes hardened as she crossed her arms.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

Because, if I told you, then this entire universe could collapse with my being here.

"…I think you should leave me alone." Once again, her voice was killer cold. She turned and stomped away, I turned to the alley, walking into the white light of the Void, which was waiting for me.

_Three weeks….three weeks…_

The Void whispered and once again, the flash came. This time, I was standing in the middle of the road. I looked upwards, small tendrils of smoke, it was getting worse.

"Hello." Donna, the one I expected to see.

"Hi." I responded, a slight breeze lifting my hair.

We were on a bench, far away from the main city, holding our coats close as a cold breeze blew past.

Drifts of smoke moved through the air, sirens from the city cut through the silence, we didn't speak, not wanting to talk, but in the end, I would have to.,

"It's the ATMOS devices. You're lucky, it's not so bad here, Britain hasn't got much petrol. But all over Europe. China. South Africa. They're getting choked by gas." It was a nice conversation starter.

"Can't anyone stop it?"

"They're trying. Right now. This little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now –"

I said, looking up as fire lit up, burning the smoke in a molten hot explosion all the way 'cross the world. Donna gasped, but my face remained the same

"And that was..?" After a few seconds she spoke, in shock at what just happened.

"The Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has been transported to the Sontaran homeworld. The last of the heroes, all gone. There's no one left."

My voice was bleak and I closed my eyes, sad and hopeless. I felt bad for Donna, having to live in this. How I knew what was happening, the Void provided information about what was happening in the time as I jumped between, I knew all.

"...you're always wearing the same clothes.-" There was a slight pause where I said nothing, "Why won't you tell me your name?"

"None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This wonderful man. And he stopped them. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening." I continued on, a slight smile on my face as I continued on about the wonders of him, oh how I missed him. And I still did.

"That... Doctor?" She was hesitant to ask, I gave a small nod.

"Yeah."

"…Who was he?" She asked, looking up at the now clear night sky.

"You knew him." I added, swapping the topics carefully, enough not to make her mad.

"Did I? When?" She sounded slightly interested.

"I think you dream of him, sometimes. Man in a suit. Tall, thin man." I smiled, it was hard not to when thinking about him. "Great hair. He had this… really great hair." I smiled at the end, that hair was crazy, always standing up in random directions when he ran his hands through it.

I was right; Donna's face was slightly disturbed, she had dreamed of him, I knew it.

"...who are you?" Ah, such a good question.

"I was like you. I used to _be _you. Cos you travelled with him, Donna, you travelled with the Doctor. In a different world." How crazy I sounded.

"But I never met him. And he's dead." She refused, causing me to look at her in the eye, I was serious, it mattered what I said now.

"He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve. But you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave, you saved his life –" She gasped, eyes fogging up slightly as she remembered something, I closed my eyes and thought about what I would say next, careful with my words.

During that, on CU Donna -

_Whoosh_, she's hit by FLASHBACKS, _feels _them, fierce images

Donna jumped to her feet, looking in distress and angry.

"Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone –" She turned, about to walk away, I had to talk. Now.

"Something is coming, Donna. Something worse." I called, she stopped, looking back reluctantly.

"The whole world is stinking. How could anything be worse than this?"

"Trust me. We need the Doctor, more than ever. I've been pulled across from a different universe, because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming, from across the stars, and nothing can stop it."

It was true, I had seen it with JD, images too fast to understand, except for pain and nothingness.

"What is?" She whispered, afraid now.

"The darkness." The real darkness, not the black smoke from the planet Midnight. This was anguish, the nothingness that pulled at your heart, turning emotions to stone. This was worse, so much worse.

"Well what d'you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm not... I mean... I'm nothing special. I'm a temp! I'm not even that! I'm nothing." She protested, upset and not wanting to admit anything.

I smiled, stepping forward and almost at the end of my line here.

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation!"

"Don't. Just... don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired." She cried, looking away and closing her eyes, her hands trembling slightly.

"I need you to come with me." I asked softly, and she turned, inhaling and exhaling heavily, turning back into her old self.

"Yeah, well blonde hair might work on the men, but you're not shifting me, lady!"

I smiled. "That's more like it."

Donna smiled slightly, sending back "I've got plenty more."

"You'll come with me. But only when you want to." I ended with a slight shrug, she glared.

"You'll have a long wait, then!"

"No. Just three weeks. Tell me, has your grandfather still got that telescope?" I asked, eyebrows raised in interest, Donna frowned.

"Never lets go of it, why?" She was suspicious once more, I took a step forward, coming closer to Donna.

"Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Cos when you come with me... I'm sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry. But you're going to die." I ended with a frown, turning and walking away, back into a portal only I could see.

But I could still see Donna upset, bewildered. Starting to cry, Just a little.

_"They're going out! Oh my god, Donna, the stars are going out!"_

I stepped out silently, no flash this time. Wilf holds Donna close, he was terrified as was she, and she pulled away, inhaling deeply before turning to me, as If she knew I was here all along.

"I'm ready."

Silence, we moved inside the army jeep silently, moving to the make shift time machine JD had helped construct as he had appeared here a week ago, not knowing that I was here. JD had vanished hours ago, confused on what he had just done.

So we worked, and I showed Donna the TARDIS, I hooked up the machine, and sent Donna to the middle. A few lights and she screamed, looking at the huge beetle attached to her back, she turned, trying to swipe it and yet her attempts were useless, impossible to use.

So we powered up the machine, and she was zapped into the past, causing her joy and fear as she realized where she was.

I turned, moving into a portal the Void made, and walked through, exiting in the exact time frame needed.

A traffic jam, people screaming and rushing around, blocking up the path.

I moved forward at a small walking pace, leaning down to look at Donna, sprawled out on the ground and dying ever so slowly.

"Tell him this. Two words." I leaned down, brushing the hair away from her face, leaning down to her ear. Whispering the needed words, I leaned back, She closed her eyes, and the world around turned white, swirling into nothing.

Once again, I was inside the void.

Donna flashed her eyes open, watching as the beetle falls to the floor, and not paying attention to the fortune teller as she screams and scrambles away.

Getting her breath back. Stares at the beetle.

Then, in the doorway, nice and casual:

"Everything all right?" Donna spun, racing over and hugging him, much to his surprise and confusion/

"Whoa, what's that for?" He asked, gently prying her off.

"I'm not sure." She sobbed in delight, still frightened over the whole ordeal.

The large bug was on the table, being poked and prodded by an incense stick the Doctor found on a cabinet top.

"...can't remember. It's slipping away. Like when you think of a dream, but it sort of goes." She mused, looking at a bowl of foaming white stuff inside of a bowl on her lap.

"Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you... great big parallel world!" He smiled at the end, still poking at the Beatle, mostly at the joints.

"Hold on, you said parallel worlds were sealed off." She noted, frowning and thinking hard. The Doctor shrugged.

"They are. But you had one created around you. Funny thing is... Keeps happening a lot. To you."

A chill in the air, invisible, but it was there, causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms.

"How d'you mean?" She asked, setting down the bowl and looking at the Doctor who looked at her in the eye with a slight frown.

"The Library. Then this."

"Goes with the job, I s'pose." She muttered, shrugging and leaning back in her chair.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once. Then I met your Grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole, wide universe, I met you for a second time. Like... something's binding us together." He shrugged, poking it once more and making its head wiggle.

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." She sighed, almost sad, the Doctor looked at her and with a little pet voice he responded with.

"Yes you are, you're brilliant."

She smiled and looks down, stiffening and gasping as a flash of blonde flashes through her head, brown eyes, and then…nothing.

"She said that." She whispered, looking at the beetle and thinking.

The Doctor immediately stopped playing with the bug and looked up, asking "Who did?"

"That woman… I can't remember..." Donna shook her head shrugging it off as nothing.

"She never existed, now." The Doctor insisted, looking at her carefully, a frown came to Donna's face.

"No, but she said..." Her face turned slightly scared and she shivered. "The stars….Doctor she said the stars were going out." She insisted, looking away.

"Yeah, but that world's gone." He noted, and Donna shook her head still.

"She said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming. Even here." She whispered, looking slightly dazed before shaking her head.

"Who was she?" He asked, now interested.

"I don't know." She shrugged, causing him to get slightly anxious.

"What did she look like?" He asked, eyes widening as he tried to get any bit of information out of him

"...she was…blonde." She offered, feeling slightly silly as she said that.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his breathing increased as dread filled his heart; Donna looking to the distance, trying to remember didn't help in the least.

"What was her name?" He asked, still worried.

"I don't know." She whispered back, thinking as quickly as he could

"Donna, what was her name?" He was frantic, eyes wide and his breathing

"She never said. But she told me…To warn you… She said... two words." She whispered, frowning as she thought.

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" His breathing was very quick and his eyes were big, as big as they were on the planet Midnight. His fists were clenched and shaking slightly.

"...Bad Wolf."

Donna looked at the Doctor who was breathing hard and panicking, eyes huge and shaking slightly.

"What does it mean..?" Donna continued, looking confused, meeting the Doctor's panicked eye

The Doctor ran, darting out and Donna chased after, following on his trail.

Donna slid, almost running right into the Doctor as he stopped, staring upwards in horror. In horror.

"Doctor, what is it - ?"

And she stops, looking up in the exact same horror, not as much however..

Still fluttering, flanking the length of Shan Shen Alley, banners and streamers in Chinese black lettering spelled out _Bad Wolf._

The Doctor and Donna looked around for anything, only seeing the same name scrawled on the walls. _Bad Wolf._

- and the Doctor was running, like a mad thing, down the alley towards the TARDIS. Donna followed, panicking just much as anyone would.

"No." The Doctor whispered in panic, looking at the TARDIS lettering which now spells _Bad Wolf_ in all places.

The Doctor slams inside running to the consol, ignoring the bright red lights that showed that something was horribly horribly wrong.

"What is it, Doctor? What's bad wolf?" She shouted, grabbing onto the railing as the TARDIS spun out of control as the Doctor tried to get it to work.

"It's the end of the universe." He gasped, looking at Donna who gasped in fear, imagining the worst.

And I sighed, closing my eyes and turning to JD who was behind, standing in front of the Transporter.

_"IS IT TIME TO PROCEED WITH OUR ESCAPE?"_

I looked back and the screen then at JD, I gave a small nod.

"Yeah, it's time we go."

And we both walked into the transporter.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviews, i feel honored that so many of you like my story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS, looking around in slight fright, quickly relaxing.<p>

"...But its fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. All fine!" He turned around, looking and laughs in relief.

"'Scuse me! What day is it?" The Doctor shouted at a nearby milkman, who looked up, not interested.

"Saturday!" He shouted back, turning back to his milk. Donna looked at the steadily calming Doctor.

"Saturday… Good. I like Saturdays." He put in, randomly almost. Donna bit her lip, still trying to understand what happened.

"...So I just met _The _Rose Tyler?"

"_The?_ What's with the title?" The Doctor asked, slightly interested yet still sad, Donna rolled her eyes.

"Please, everybody knows about her, even if you don't talk much. Martha and Jack told me and a lady called Sarah Jane. She's practically a legend on that TARDIS."

The Doctor smiled slightly before looking away.

"My question is how she is still alive?" Donna finally asked, the Doctor bit his lip for a second before shrugging.

"The Void is a gap between all universes, if you met her then she must have known that the universe you made wasn't right, but she would have been there to start with! Not just vanish and reappear like you said! Gah! Why does this have to be so confusing?" He groaned, racing back into the TARDIS. Donna shrugged and followed, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor was busily typing away on the consol, Donna was sitting in the captains chair relaxed.

"Thing is though, Doctor. No matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that, but... Rose is communicating back. Isn't that good?"

And for the first time in all Donna knew him, he gave a huge smile, a giant one filled with such warmth, it made her gasp..

"Yeah. That is good."

_WHUMPH! _ The entire TARDIS rattled around and a few lights went off, Then nothing.

"What the hell was that..?" She shouted, almost falling out of the chair she had sat in.

"Wasn't us - came from outside –" And the Doctor ran to the door, Donna following. He threw it open and the two gasp, looking at black empty space with a few rocks drifting past.

"But... we're in space. How did that happen, what did you do?" She demanded, ignoring the Doctor's confused face, similar to the look he had when she first met him.

He raced back to the controls; trying to find out f they moved before sputtering.

"...We haven't moved, we're fixed - it can't have! _No!" _He shouted in disbelief before running back to the door and freezing.

The entire planet was gone, the TARDIS was still in the exact same place, the Earth was missing.

* * *

><p>Martha groaned as she lifted herself up, looking around her room filled with broken desk's and smoking glass. Everything was now in disarray.<p>

Other unit workers groan as they get to their feet and help their teammates up.

"What was that? Some sort of earthquake, or..? Jalandra, you all right? Wikowsky? Anyone hurt?"

Martha sighed in relief as everyone slowly got to their feet, sending back 'no I'm okay!'s.

"We've lost power. Someone get the lights back on. DaCosta, see to it! Right now! Suzanne, you okay?"

Suzanne stood by the window, completely still as she looked up at the sky, trembling slightly.

"Martha. Look at the sky." She whispered, causing Martha to walk over confused.

"Why, what is it?"

"Just look at the sky."

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness twisted, shoving a table off of him as he got up off of the floor, picking himself up off the floor.<p>

He shook himself slightly, ridding himself of being dazed and jumped into roll call.

"Woah! What happened, was it the Rift? Gwen, you okay? Ianto?" He shouted, looking at the fallen wires and thick rubble,

"No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then." Ianto shouted as he got to his feet, rubbing his temples from a slight headache.

"The whole city must've felt that - the whole of South Wales!" Gwen exclaimed getting to her feet also and frowning at the mess of the Hub.

"I'm gonna take a look outside –" Jack alerted before moving towards the circular door and sliding it open.

Ianto had reached his computer, typing in a few passwords and freezing after.

"Little bit bigger than South Wales…"

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane Smith rose to her feet in her attic, searching for her son Luke who quickly got to his own feet.<p>

"Luke, are you all right..?" She hurried over, holding her son close as she looked around the messy attic.

"Felt like some sort of crossdimensional spatial transference." He noted, looking around the room as if it would come falling down on him.

"But it's night! It wasn't night, it was eight o'clock in the morning... Mr Smith! I need you!" She shouted, looking at the wall which moved, showing a large advanced supercomputer, ready to go.

"Ohh, I wish you'd stop giving that fanfare. Tell me, what happened?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at the computer as it went over some data.

_"Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. You will find the visual evidence most conclusive."_

Sarah Jane was scared, but she did what Mr. Smith asked, and ran to the window. Luke following closely.

* * *

><p>Wilf peeked his head out, looking around with a large cricket bat in his hand as if something would jump out and attack them. Sylvia followed behind, looking around warily<p>

"It's gone dark! It's them aliens, I'll bet my pension! What d'you want this time, you green swine" He shouted, looking up at the sky and brandishing his Cricket bat.

"Dad..." Sylvia whispered, tugging on Wilf's sleeve, and pointing up.

"They always want the women!" Wilf shouted, pulling Sylvia behind him, but she was too busy looking up.

"No, Dad, just look. Oh my God. Look at the sky." She whispered, and very quickly, both of their faces lit up with pure horror.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna darted around the TARDIS consol, not sure on what exactly to do, not sure on where to go.<p>

"But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun! And all the air gets ripped away! What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?" Donna whimpered, looking at the Doctor, who was working quickly.

"I don't know, Donna, I just don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know..." His voice was quiet, sad, and almost defeated.

Donna looked down, hiding her face in her knees, so the Doctor wouldn't know that she was on the edge of tears.

"That's my family. My whole world." She whimpered, looking down and into space.

"There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Ohh, that's fearsome technology." He groaned, using his hands to run through his hands, causing it to stand up stiff.

"So what do we do?" Donna asked, looking up at the Doctor who sighed.

"We've got to get help." He frowned, looking down.

"Where from?" She now looked interested. Getting up from her seat to come near his shoulder.

"Donna. I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold t- wait." He stopped, and the TARDIS lurched on her own accord, causing the two to slam onto the ground.

"What's going on Doctor?" Donna screamed, holding onto the metal grating on the floor, as did the Doctor as he couldn't get up.

"Something interfered with the TARDIS coordination's! It's dragging us with it!" He shouted, trying to get a few buttons, but strangely enough, whenever he tried to reach, the TARDIS pushed them just out of reach. He blamed it on the flight, but Donna started thinking that the TARDIS didn't want to abort.

Something was taking them to Earth.

* * *

><p>I laughed from inside the transporter. The disturbance of the Earth shifting had caused enough confusion in the Universe to allow the Void to leak through in one small spot.<p>

So we broke through, and locked onto Earth, hooking up the TARDIS' energy signature through the Huon particles I still had from her.

We worked, and surprisingly, the ride was less bumpy then the TARDIS, it was a strain to pull on her like that, and we could only get so far without breaking or ditching her behind, JD found it important to keep her with us, as did I.

"Almost…There!" I gasped, pulling down on a lever as JD hooked himself up to a scanner, avoiding an asteroid.

_"TIME WARP IS IN ORDER. OUR CONNECTION WITH TARDIS IS SLIPPING WE CANNOT RECONNECT IT."_

"But we can't stop!" I shouted, stalling the lever, but still we moved.

_"WE MUST SEND A CONNECTION ONCE WE LAND ON THE PLANET'S SURFACE."_

I frowned but did a curt nod, then, we shouted as the ship rumbled even more and vibrated aggressively as we slipped into the tiny pocket of time inside the Medusa Cascade, causing up so slam into the surface of the planet, vanishing just before we broke the atmosphere, and re appearing just below a rift in London, the dead center.

We groaned, I kicked off the door and slid out, leaning against the door to clear the stars and black spots from my eyes.

JD hesitantly followed after, hitting the cement and he looked around.

"We made it." I smiled, feeling some weeds that sprouted up between the side walk

_"INDEED. WE MUST CREATE A LINK BETWEEN TARDIS AND EARTH TO FINISH PULLING IN THE DOCTOR."_ I nodded, clicking the button and allowing the hull to close up, and blend into the scenery, a nice little hiding feature a few high ranking Dalek were built with. I reached into the back, pulling out a large but light gun, slightly bulky in size, but effective against Dalek, the thing caused JD to fidget nervously when I saw his fleshy body.

"So, what do we do now?

_"FIND THE CLOSEST LINK BETWEEN THE DOCTORS FOLLOWERS AND USE A CROSSDIMENSIONAL CALL TO BRING THEM IN."_

"Fine by me, I think Donna's parents would be part of it if anyone was."

JD nodded and turned, together we made our way towards their house, or what we thought was their house… ignoring the fire as enemy Daleks (The Void had showed us their arrival) stormed the ground.

We needed the Nobles, and fast.

x-(X)-x

"...It's stopped." The Doctor whispered, slowly and warily rising to his feet and activating several of the TARDIS screens.

"What d'you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?" Donna whispered, rising to her feet and peaking over his shoulder, looking at the swirling gas area's wonder and slight awe.

"The Medusa Cascade." He whispered, touching the screen with upmost care, as if stroking the gas itself.

The TARDIS was stationary, slowly spinning on the spot as there was nothing else to lead it where it needed to go.

"I came here when I was just a kid. 90 years old. It was the centre of a Rift in time and space..." He muttered, still looking at the screen slightly worried.

"But where's the 27 planets?" Donna asked, looking at the screen and blinking at the strange scribbles at the top that seemed to be understandable to the Doctor.

"Nowhere. Whatever was pulling us stopped dead. End of the line." His tone was bleak, almost emotionless.

"So what do we do?" Her eyes were wide, waiting for an answer she was sure that would come, and yet, the Doctor didn't answer. Still looking frozenly at the screen, looking lost and unsure of what to do.

"Doctor? What do we do?"

She got no reply, and she began to fidget slightly, no movement was just…wrong for him.

"Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we gonna do?"

Still no reply.

"You never give up. Doctor! Think of something! Please." She pleaded, and the Doctor steps back, leaning against the rail, completely powerless and lost on what to do.

Donna was scared to death. Hands to her face trying to stop her eyes from breaking out in tears.

They had nothing left, no trail to follow.

They were completely lost.

* * *

><p>Wilf and Sylvia ran out of an alley, into a new street, hoping to escape the Daleks and find some sort of safe zone. They skidded to a halt when a single Dalek turned to face them, raising its gun aggressively.<p>

_"HALT! YOU WILL COME WITH ME!"_ It declared, raising its eyestalk.

"Will I heck!" He shouted in reply, aiming and carefully shooting the Dalek in the eyestalk, covering it in bright yellow pain.

It twitched, shuddering quickly before smoke rose and the paint was burned off of the lens, it seemed to glare and the blue light dilated.

_"MY VISION IS NOT IMPARED!"_

Sylvia whimpered, pressing her body close to her dad to hide her sniffles.

"I warned you, Dad-!" She sobbed and Wilf looked unsure of what to do, he backed up as the Dalek advanced.

_"HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERM-"_

Wilf flinched back and Sylvia screamed as the entire upper body of the Dalek blew clean off, smoking and shooting off sparks for a small while.

Sylvia and Wilf looked up at their savor, paling when they saw the identical Dalek next to it, however, it made no move of aggression. Their blonde savor approached, loading up the gun once more.

"You're Donna Noble's family, right?" A short nod from Sylvia caused her to smile and wave JD over, who approached quickly.

"I'm Rose Tyler, and I need you!"

* * *

><p>Wilf passed Rose his phone, looking at it with despair and sadness.<p>

"I've tried calling her, but I can't get through! But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much! Last time she phones, it was a planet called Midnight. Made of diamonds!" He exclaimed, passing the phone over and Rose flipped it over, taking off the backing.

_"YES. WE ARE AWARE OF THEIR POSITIONING ON THE PLANET KNOWN AS MIDNIGHT." _JD added, Rose nodded and pulled at a few wires, getting a glare from Sylvia when she entered with a mug of tea from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you two on about? And you, stop playing with my phone." She glared at Rose, who rolled her eyes.

"She's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. Travelling the stars, with that Doctor, always has been!" He cried, looking at JD with something close to terror.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Sylvia scoffed, sipping on her tea.

"Just open your eyes! Look at the sky! Look at those Daleks! Look at him! You can't start denying things now!" He cried, pointing to JD who adjusted his stalk eye to look at Sylvia who looked away with a frown.

I sighed, sitting on a couch and setting the phone down. The wires weren't compatible to reach out farther than this planet; we would need much more technology if we even _dreamed_ about reaching the Doctor.

"But you were my last hope. If we can't find Donna, then we can't find the Doctor... _Where is he?" _I cried, leaning back in defeat. JD came around and gently took the phone with his plunger, giving it back to Sylvia who seemed repulsed to take something from him.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack was hunched over on the floor, against the wall, furious, glaring, but powerless to do anything with the invasion.<p>

Ianto sat separately, desolate, and watching the others, not sure of what exactly he was to do.

Gwen was sitting apart, upset. Hearing, under the music she quietly played to herself, Dalek radio voices, ADR; taunting, crowing about victory.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane just sat, holding Luke as close as she could to herself, silently sobbing. They listened silently to the loud Dalek chants on the radio, victorious and prideful.<p>

Sarah Jane Smith sat with no hope.

* * *

><p>Wilf on the settee, hugging Sylvia close as she finally came to terms with the Doctor, and what was going on. She was crying, trying to hide her face from Rose and JD who looked at the window, silently thinking about what they could do to start a link.<p>

A sound.

A strange sound that came through in all three locations, Torchwood, Sarah Jane's attic, and the Nobles living room.

The noise was like a radio tuning in, white noise smashing. And under that, fluctuating against the screen, desperately trying to turn into focus, a woman spoke through.

"...can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there..?"

* * *

><p>"Who's that..?" Luke asked, finally caring to listen as his mother tried to block out all sound.<p>

"Some poor soul calling for help…There's nothing we can do." She whispered, saddened once more.

"But look at Mr Smith." He protested, and once more, she looked.

His screen had been replaced by a fuzzy white picture, swapping in with black every once in a while.

* * *

><p>"You have a computer?" Rose asked in slight surprise, moving towards the Laptop which showed the white and black screen, swapping and static filling in where there should be voice.<p>

"...if you can hear me, then please respond. This message is of utmost importance. And we haven't got much time..." The voice called once more, causing me to frown.

"I know that voice..." I pouted, putting a finger on my chin as I thought, JD looked up, interested as he too searched his database for the voice, coming up with nothing.

* * *

><p>"Someone's trying to get in touch." Gwen noticed, looking at the screen and quickly approaching it.<p>

Jack looked up before looking back down, closing his eyes in defeat. "The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." He stated, voice dull and tired.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir!" The voice demanded, causing him to look up surprised, and thinking deeply.

"What..? Who is that - ?" He scrambled to his feet, as did Ianto, wishing to see who the mystery guest was.

Jack stabs a few buttons, turning a knob and slowly, the static calms before a smiling face came into view.

Harriet Jones whipped out a passport, allowing the screen to see. "Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister." She declared business like, causing Jack to smirk.

"Oh, I know who you are!" He laughed, as did Gwen and Ianto.

* * *

><p>"Harriet! I'm here! Ohhhhh, she can't hear me –" I shouted in slight anger, I spun to Wilf, who was sitting on the couch.<p>

"Have you got a webcam?" I asked frantically. Wilf looked at Sylvia who looked away, frowning.

"She wouldn't let me, she says they're naughty." He frowned, just as upset about it as she was.

"So I can't speak to her!" I cried, I was angry, frowning and in distress. JD shifted his screen slightly, thinking.

"And you, Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, are you there?" Harriet called, hitting a few buttons to see the attic without the two.

"I'm here! That's me!" Sarah shouted, jumping into view with Luke smiling.

"Good, now let's see if we can all talk to each other." She mused, clicking on a few buttons before the screen divided into four on all computers, allowing Torchwood, Sarah Jane, and Harriet to speak with one another.

* * *

><p>Harriet sat at her computer, smiling into the camera. A lovely old house in the country was in the background, classy. Fit with French windows, and a few cute paintings. On screen, Harriet smiled to see herself, Torchwood, Sarah Jane &amp; the fuzzy-fourth-panel.<p>

"The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through." She frowned, hitting a few buttons.

"That can't be us, we don't have a camera." I sighed, looking at the three windows with a slight smile. JD shifted his view once more.

"I'll just boost the signal..." She mused, a wide grin split her face as the fourth panel cleared into Martha Jones, sitting on her computer, slightly confused.

"...Hello..?" She asked, unsure if the others could hear her.

* * *

><p>"Martha Jones!" Captain Jack laughed just as Ianto boomed "She made it!" and Gwen shouted "Oh my God you're alive!"<p>

I frowned, I didn't know Martha Jones had a camera, or stayed in touch…

"Martha, where are you?" Jack demanded, smiling all the way.

"I guess Project Indigo was cleverer than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan... Next second... Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Cos I ended up in the one place I wanted to be." She smiled, looking at an older woman as she came onto the screen.

"You came home. At the end of the world, you came back to me." She whispered, holding her daughter close and making the others, including me, smile.

"But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on." She was looking at Harriet who beamed proudly, happy with her work.

"It did. That was me." She quickly snatched her passport, holding it up." Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are." She laughed, beaming greatly.

"I thought it was about time we all met. Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith." Harriet introduced, looking at Sarah who looked at Jack.

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen." He commented, causing her to smile slightly.

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns!" She scolded, holding her son close.

"All the same, might I say... Looking good, ma'am." He flirted, a large grin on his face over the camera, causing me to giggle slightly.

"Really? Oh. Thank you." She replied with a slight blush.

"Not now, Captain.-" Harriet sighed, resisting the urge to shake her head, " And Martha Jones, former companion of the Doctor,"

"But how did you find me?" Martha asked, tilting her head slightly.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this... is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software. Programmed to seek out anyone and everyone, who can help to contact the Doctor." She nodded, proud with her work. And I had to admit, she had done a great job.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" She asked, and JD came forward next to me.

_"SUBWAVE NETWORKS SIGNALLS ARE TOO HIGH FREQUENCY FOR DALEK BRAINWAVES TO PICK UP."_ He added, I nodded and patted his head, getting a funny look from Wilf.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable." She whispered excitedly.

"What, and you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Cooper Foundation." I nodded, it was knowledge that Mr. Cooper knew about Daleks, a secret of course.

"Yeah, well what we need, right now, is a weapon! Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you, what was that key thing?" Jack asked, suddenly jumpy and ready for a fight, I almost laughed.

"The Osterhagen Key." She whispered, holding it up, and she was scared of it.

"NO!" I screamed. I knew of the key, I knew what it would do; she _couldn't ever_ use that key!

"That's not to be used, Dr Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet growled, glaring at the key.

"But what's an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked, keen at the thought of a new weapon/

"Forget the key. That's an order. All we need is the Doctor." She nodded, getting the key out of his mind.

"Excuse me, Harriet, but... thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor... didn't he depose you?"

Sarah Jane asked.

I blinked, and laughed. Being inside the Void, it makes you forget what others didn't know.

"She's been following in the Doctor's footsteps for years!" I laughed lightly, eventually only giggling then looking back at the screen.

"He did. And I've spent a long time wondering about that. Whether I was wrong…. But I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew this would happen. I knew, one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen." She sighed, and I smiled, pulling back to look at Wilf as he fought over his daughter over the right if he voted for her or not.

"But I've been trying to find him - the Doctor's got my phone, on the TARDIS, but I can't get through." Martha sighed, looking at the screen sadly. I rolled my eyes, of course you couldn't get through. The Medusa Cascade blocked all small frequencies.

"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us together, and combine forces. The Doctor's secret army." Harriet smiled, clicking a few buttons on her screen.

"Wait a minute... We boost the signal! That's it! If we transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift..." Jack thought, giddy once more.

"And we've got Mr. Smith! He can link up with every telephone exchange on Earth! He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!" Luke grinned at Jack, happy that he had thought of that.

"Brilliant! Who's the kid?" Jack asked flatly, looking at the slightly taken aback Luke.

"That's my son!" Sarah growled at Jack who was pushed out of the way by Ianto.

"But, um... excuse me, sorry, Ianto Jones, hello. But if we start transmitting, this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

He had a point, and I thought of this a while ago. I knew what Harriet had to do, and she'd gladly do it.

"Indeed. And they will trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

I smiled, giving a tiny clap as Jack saluted her, and she smiled back.

"Thank you, Captain. But people are dying out there, on the streets. That's enough talk. Let's begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviews, i feel honored that so many of you like my story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack and Gwen ran from on terminal to the other, stabbing buttons in a crazy frenzy. Ianto hauled a big co-azial cable across the floor, plugging it into a big hefty junction-box.<p>

"Rift Power activated!" Jack shouted just as Gwen shouted "All terminals coordinated!" And Ianto finished with an "National grid online – giving you all we got!"

Sarah Jane and Luke ran around, slamming levers together and flipping switches.

"Connecting you to Mr. Smith!" Sarah shouted as Luke shouted "All telephone networks combined!"

Martha clicked wires and attached them to her phone, clicking the number and calling out.

"Sending you the number – now!"

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum – " Her computer was practically glowing as it was surrounded by banks of servers, hard drives, and wires, all glowing and humming with power.

"Mr. Smith - make that call!" Sarah shouted, ringing her hands together with worry.

_"Calling the Doctor! "_Mr. Smith responded, using all of Great Britan to call the Doctor.

"Aaaand sending - !" Jack shouted, running and ducking under the large bolts of electricity that shot up the water tower, pulsing out in old transmitter graphics, pulsing out with the call.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna stood apart. Defeated and looking down.<p>

Then...

_Bip-bip-bip..._

The both turned to look up, to meet each other's eye and look around, gasping when they spotted the phone.

Both dove for it, fiddling with it for a moment and hearing nothing, before he quickly realized.

"It's a signal! She's calling us!" He exclaimed, slamming the phone onto the console.

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Just watch me!" He growled, putting a few wires onto the phone and hanging onto the TARDIS as it rocked forward quickly.

"Got it! Locking on!" He laughed as the TARDIS suddenly blasted itself into large walls of red lightning. Donna hung her head and laughed, full of glee as was the Doctor after such a long time.

* * *

><p>"I think we've got a fix!" Jack shouted, laughing as more explosions racked the hub, causing him to have to drop and take cover.<p>

"Mr. Smith now at two hundred per cent! Come on, Doctor!" She cried, ducking with her son as a few fires caught on.

* * *

><p>"Harriet! A saucer's locked on to your location, they've found you!" Gwen cried, looking at the slightly smiling Harriet.<p>

"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going!" She shouted, using the keyboard to lock onto several transmitions. The French doors blasted open and she flinched, but didn't stop, even when the familiar whirring noise came in her ears.

* * *

><p>"We're travelling through time! One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!" He laughed, avoiding a chunk of flying burning consol, Donna laughed, hanging onto a tiny lever.<p>

* * *

><p>"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood, you're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me. He chose his companions well. It's been an honor." She smiled, giving a small salute, she then turns, hitting a button to block her transmition and turns, to face her death with dignity.<p>

* * *

><p>"Three! Two! <em>One!" <em>The Doctor shouted, pulling down on one last lever, just as Donna cried out "_Come onnnnn!"_

Calm flight restored, that was what Donna noticed first, then the lights back to normal, and the Doctor laughing his heart out, looking at the screen.

"27 planets! And there's the Earth! Why couldn't we see them?" She grinned, turning to the Doctor who looked rather smug.

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of synch with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, a tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!"

The scanner fizzes, whines, tuning in. The Doctor turned, slightly confused on what was connecting with him.

"What's that..? Hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network..." He mused, before the screen lit up with three other people

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Jack screamed in anger and relief, a slight grin on his face when he finished, eyes suddenly wide, he shouted out, "Doctor, it's the Daleks!"<p>

"Oh, he's a bit nice. Thought he'd be older." Gwen mused, looking at the Doctor's face, I almost giggled.

"He's not that young." Ianto muttered, looking away.

"It's the Daleks, they're taking people to their spaceship –" Sarah Jane cried, then all will power failed her in the end, "And look! Doctor, I've got a son!" She shouted, pulling Luke over into the screen, he shared a happy grin.

"It's the Daleks, they're still alive, and it's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha cried, desperate, and ignoring the happy smile on the Doctor's face.

* * *

><p>"That's Donna!" Sylvia shouted, pointing in glee at her daughter behind the Doctor.<p>

"That's my girl!" Wilf added, laughing now.

"Doctor. It's me. I came back." I whispered, looking at the screen with slight pain. JD was hesitant, before moving forward suddenly, causing me to jump back in confusion.

"JD, wha-?"

I then ducked to avoid the back covering of the Laptop that flew through the air, almost hitting me.

* * *

><p>"That must be Torchwood. And Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? She's got a what? Oh, aren't they brilliant?" He beamed, laughing and smirking at the blushing Sarah.<p>

"And who's he?" Donna asked, pointing at the grinning Jack

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't." He said, before Donna could even start talking or flirting.

"It's like an outer space Facebook!" Donna laughed, and the Doctor's face fell somewhat.

"...Everyone except Rose." He muttered, frowning, then Jack frowned and looking off screen.

"Gwen! Get that call!" He shouted, looking back at the Doctor who was confused on what was going on.

"Someone's trying to break through, another call." He explained, it was a tense few moments before Martha stated.

"Put them on, they can't hurt us from online." She stated, the Doctor and Donna nodded, agreeing with the decision. Jack sighed and pulled a lever, and a box appeared, in the dead center of the screen.

It was fuzzy and Sarah hit a few buttons on Mr. Smith, causing it to clear and turn tinted blue with a strange grid like pattern around the circular screen, the Doctor gasped, recoiling as he recognized what the screen was looking through.

"Dalek!" He hissed, fists coiling around, Jack put his hand on the lever, but Donna's sharp cry of 'don't!' stopped him.

"That wallpaper! It's my mum's! That's her living room, what did you do to her!" Donna shouted, causing me to look onto the screen in surprise.

"JD." I whispered, touching the back of his shell, keeping out of the eyestalks path. I couldn't be revealed, or it would ruin everything, even if I wanted to so badly.

_"I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOUR FAMILY DONNA NOBLE."_ JD replied, swiveling his eyestalk to look at Sylvia and Wilf, who blinked in surprise, then Wilf gave a short wave, looking more confused than scared.

"Now how did you do that? Hi there Sweetheart. I'd tell you how this happened, but I'm not really sure how…" Wilf trailed off, I smiled almost laughing, I looked back at the screen, Martha, Sarah Jane, and Donna looked overjoyed while the Doctor and Jack looked not so sure.

"Who are you Dalek, what is your plan?" Jack demanded, crossing his arm, and JD's eyestalk swiveled back to look at the screen, showing the other's themselves.

_"I AM HERE TO ASSIST YOU."_ JD responded, getting the Doctor to glare.

"We don't need your help, Dalek!" He shouted, causing JD to recoil slightly, and then look at him more closely.

_"YOU NEEDED MY ASSISTENCE BEFORE WITH THE YEAR THAT NEVER HAPPENED."_ JD stated smartly, causing Martha, Jack, and the Doctor to flinch and gasp with surprise.

"You! You're the one that freed me!" Jack shouted, voice filled with surprise, the Doctor said nothing.

_"CORRECT. YOU ARE CAPTIAN JACK HARKNESS. I AM HONORED THAT YOUR MEMORY HAS ME IN IT."_

"I wouldn't forget you, JD the Dalek." The Doctor stated, no emotion in it, JD lowered his eyestalk.

_"IT WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN, DOCTOR."_

"I don't blame you for his death JD. But I can't trust you until you prove it."

_"UNDERSTANDABLE. I MUST LEAVE BEFORE THIS CALL IS TRACED BACK."_

Jack nodded and gave a small salute.

"Hope to see you on the battle field, Dalek JD."

_"JUST. JD."_

Then, he cut the connection, getting a large hug from me.

* * *

><p><em>"He is here. The Dark Lord is coming!"<em> A little Dalek shrieked in delight as he waved his little tentacles around wildly.

_"Supreme One. This Subwave Network. I would address it; give me access_." A dark raspy voice asked, as a chamber similar to a Dalek's lower body ghosted around.

* * *

><p>"We've lost them!" Donna shouted in disbelief, fiddling with the controls when the screen turned to static, showing on all computers.<p>

"No, there's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me..?" He asked, wary and yet slightly hopeful, as if he was still thinking someone would respond to him.

_"Doctor. Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged."_

Donna looked at the Doctor, looking back at the screen as she saw the horrified state, his eyes were bugging and his jaw was slack, words seemed to die in his throat.

* * *

><p>The Dalek machine glided forward, and JD and I leaned forward to see better on the laptop, we instantly recoiled and almost screamed when the light hit its body, even JD flashed his lights in alarm.<p>

"What…What is _that?" _Sylvia whimpers, also watching the screen, I turned to speak, but JD beat me there.

_"HALF-MAN, HALF-DALEK. HE WAS KILLED WHEN HE FLEW INTO THE JAWS OF THE NIGHTMARE CHILD, THE DOCTOR WATCHED IT ALL. I AM UNABLE TO SAY HOW DAVROS SURVIVED."_ He seemed extremely uneasy, on edge and fidgeting as if he could see him.

_"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race!"_ He rasped, clicking the metallic fingers of his right hand together, blinking his single blue eye on his forehead, as his eye's had sealed over with old aging flesh.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared, in complete shock, not able to anything to break the thick silence.<p>

The Doctor's greatest weapons were his words, which was why he was so fearful of Midnight, if he couldn't speak, then he had practically lost.

But if he _didn't _speak…

"Doctor..?" Donna tried, no response at all, she bit her lip and tried again " It's all right. We're in the TARDIS. We're safe."

The Doctor still stared, but this time, his jaw seemed to slide shut, and Donna backed away, he was recovering.

"...But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child." It was silent and his eyes made conact with the blue one. " I tried to save you."

_"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself_."He rasped, looking over his shoulder at the wiggling empty Dalek who giggled in delight.

_"I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and died a thousand times!"_ It laughed, wiggling once more.

_"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."_ Davros rasped, grinning at the shocked face of the Doctor.

"But that's impossible! The entire war is timelocked!" He shouted in anger.

_And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine! A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"_

"And you made a new race of Daleks..?" The Doctor growled, glaring at Davros.

_"I gave myself to them. Quite literally." _He responded, using his metal hand to pull at the Tunic, peeling it back slightly, to show the beating organs and the skin peeled away from his ribs and bones.

"_Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor; what do you have, now?"_

"After all this time. Everything we saw. Everything we lost. I have only one thing to say to you." His eyes had darkened in his anger, turning from brown to near pitch black in his anger."Bye!" He shouted with a crazy grin before slamming the levers into place and causing Donna to scream as she flew to the floor.

_ "EMERGENCY! LOCATE THE TARDIS! FIND THE DOCTOR!"_ A large black Dalek demanded, turning to several bronze plated ones.

_"He will go to the Earth. To find his precious Human allies!" _Davros laughed, wheeling backwards in his chair, turning to face Dalek Caan who thrashed around once more.

_"And death is coming. Ohh, I can see it. Everlasting death for the most faithful companion..."_ He giggling rolling his eye around before curling back up.

_"SUBWAVE NETWORK REROUTED. NEW LOCATION: TORCHWOOD!"_ A bronze Dalek reported to the Supreme black Dalek who looked at the other one.

_"THEN EXTERMINATE THEM, AT ONCE! EXTERMINATE TORCHWOOD!"_

* * *

><p>Ianto called Gwen over to his terminal in a quick panic, pulling on levers while Jack darted across the hub on his mobile, not listening.<p>

"Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us." Ianto almost whispered, too quiet for Jack to hear.

"- Martha, now listen to me, lift the central panel, there's a string of numbers, they keep changing, but the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits, tell me what they are –" He demanded, pulling out his old Defabricator gun and sliding it over his shoulder.

"It's a four, and a nine, we could never work out what that was –" She replied back over the phone, causing Jack to smile and type the numbers into his wrist strap.

"That's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again!" He shouted in success, a large smile on his face before he talks back into the phone.

"Thank you, Martha Jones!" He shouted, flipping the phone off and looking to Gwen and Ianto, still not knowing of the Daleks.

"- I've gotta go," He sighed, lifting up the gun for the others to see. "I've gotta find the Doctor, I can lock this thing on to the TARDIS, I'll come back, I promise you, I'm coming back –" He stated when looking at the disbelieving looks the two gave him.

"Don't worry about us! Just go!" Gwen laughed, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be fine!" Ianto reassured and gave Jack a tap on his shoulder.

"You'd better be." Jack smirked, before smacking down on his activate button.

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, smiled falling and they looked around in dread.

_WHUMPH! _They looked up and gasped, hearing the distant shouts of 'Exterminate!'.

"They're here..." Gwen whispered, and Ianto hung his head.

* * *

><p><em>"TARDIS heading for Vector 7, grid reference 665<em>."Mr. Smith assured, Sarah nodded and gave a breezy 'thanks.'

"But there are Daleks out there!" Luke argued, looking at his mother in dismay.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I've got to find the Doctor - don't move, don't leave the house, don't do anything-." She warned, looking at him with a sad smile.

_ "I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane."_ Mr. Smith responded, flashing his screens.

"I love you. Remember that." She whispered, before running out of the room, dashing to her car and racing off fast into the desolate streets.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna hesitantly stepped out of the TARDIS, looking down the wet empty street. No working cars, and the ones that were there were flipped over, smoking and burning slightly.<p>

"Like a ghost town." Donna whispered, frowning at the open doorways.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. But what for? Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" The Doctor spun, looking at her as she scanned her memory.

"Just... the darkness is coming." She supplied sadly, and the Doctor frowned.

"Anything else?" He asked, shaking her slightly, and Donna looked behind him, frowning slightly.

Oi! Why don't you ask her yourself, you String Bean!" A voice shouted, causing him to turn suddenly in slight confusion, his face was emotionless, watching as the two people started to walk closer.

Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith held large dangerous looking guns, walking towards them with frowns on their faces.

"Who are they?" Donna whispered, but the Doctor didn't have any time to say anything before Jackie piped up.

"Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler, now, where the hell is my daughter?" She demanded, almost glaring, until she saw the look on the Doctors face.

It was emotionless, although his grey eyes were clouded with grief, a frown was on his face and a he looked away, a tear running down his cheek.

Mickey knew that the Doctor was a hard man, same as Jackie, so they knew that something was wrong, _really_ wrong.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." He whispered, bowing his head and not even recoiling as Jackie took him into a hug, she herself was crying.

"Those two years ago, in Cardiff, she never made it; she fell in, didn't she?" Mickey asked, tears on his own face.

The Doctor not answering was as conclusive as it needed to be.

* * *

><p>Gwen ran up to Ianto throwing a machine gun to him ,which he quickly caught in slight surprise.<p>

"But they don't work against Daleks!" He protested, holding the gun up with one hand.

"I am going out fighting. Like Owen. Like Tosh. What about you?" She growled, giving him an evil eye that he gulped to look at.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>Pop! <em> Jack groaned as he hit the ground, quickly jumping upright and walking down the road, gun ready.

Mickey looked up with surprise in his eye.

"Well well, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey frowned, and Jack stalled for a moment.

"No way, I come all the way here with a time hopper, and find you two? Jackie Tyler and Mickey Mouse?" He demanded in shock, shaking his head.

"How are you guys even here? I…heard…that you were trapped in an alternate universe." Donna asked, looking at the now frowning Jackie Tyler.

"Oh so you lose my daughter then go off with another g-"

"It's not like that Jackie." The Doctor stated firmly, and she growled, hands on her hip.

"Oh? That's what it looks like to me!"

"I saved his life." Donna put in, seeming insulted as she glared at her.

"Oh? Well so did my Rose!" She hissed back, Mickey and Jack moved forward about to break up the fight. The Doctor hesitated, looking at Donna and raising his eyebrow.

"You? No you didn't, the Racnoss Queen never almost killed me." He frowned and Donna's eyes grew slightly and she looked down.

"Oh? Now you're lying, Princess?" Jackie growled, almost lunging at her.

"No! No! He would've dr-" She quickly shut up and the Doctor's eyes grew with understanding, he sighed and looked away.

"I committed suicide didn't I?" He asked, voice still and dull, Jack and Mickey looked up in complete shock, not knowing about this at all.

Even Jackie stopped struggling, looking at him as if he was a new light.

"But, you can change your face right? That regenerating thing from Christmas." Mickey put in, slinging the gun around his shoulders so his hands were free, even now, the Doctor was tense, finally figuring out what exactly almost happened.

"Not…not if you don't want to." He muttered, clenching his fist and looking away, mostly from the growing pale Jackie and the trembling Donna

"You…You didn't want to leave, just listen to her screaming…" Donna frowned looking down and he growled, punching a car and Jack whistled lowly as a large fist sized dent was made in the roofing.

"I was grieving! It wasn't even a day later!" He shouted, eyes turning back, and the others looked down Donna, looked up at the sky,

"Can we talk later? The Daleks don't look too happy…"

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane gasped as she hit the break, screeching to a halt. Two Daleks, looking at her from the car headlights.<p>

_"ALL HUMAN TRANSPORT IS FORBIDDEN!"_ The left Dalek shouted, flashing it's lights.

"I surrender! I'm sorry!" Sarah Jane screamed, lifting her hands in defeat.

_"DALEKS DO NOT ACCEPT APOLOGIES! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_ The one on the right now shouted, both flashing their lights and shrieking,

_"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_

Sarah Jane looked down, covering her head with her arms, as if it would help her from the blast.

_Blam! Blam!_ Sarah Jane looked up with a gasp, a man stood there almost bald, and pretty large, holding a large dangerous gun that was still smoking, he nodded towards the two destroyed Daleks and hit a strange yellow transporter on his chest, vanishing with a white light.

It was quiet, Sarah Jane kicked her door open, staggering towards the mauled Daleks then back to the spot where the man had vanished.

"Oh god, I really need a coffee." She sighed, slouching back against her car.

* * *

><p>Bullets, bullets were suspended in the air by some sort of invisible gel.<p>

Gwen lowered her gun and approaches, gently pressing on a bullet and it ripples on some sort of invisible barrier.

An invisible wall, between the Dalek's and them.

"…What the hell?" Gwen asked, looking at Ianto for help, he said nothing.

"It's a Time Lock!" He shouts after a while of thinking, darting to a computer, he abandoned the gun on the ground, clicking a few buttons and laughing.

"The ultimate defense programme, Tosh was working on it; I thought she never finished it, but..." He clicked a few buttons and grinned once more, "She did! The Hub's sealed off in a time bubble, nothing can get in!"

"But that means we can't get out." Gwen pointed out, once more looking at the suspended bullets.

"Nope. Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack, now." Ianto muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Jack, and that Doctor of his..." Gwen muttered.

* * *

><p>Four Daleks approached the TARDIS, positioned around all sides.<p>

_"REPORT! TARDIS HAS BEEN LOCATED!"_ The lead Dalek in front of the doors reported up to the Supreme Dalek high above.

_"BRING IT HERE! BRING THE DOCROT TO ME! INITIATE TEMPORAL PRISON!"_ The Supreme Dalek shouted back into the controls.

The Four Daleks shot a white light, burning around the TARDIS midriff, as if hooped.

_"TEMPORAL PRISON INIATED!"_

The five gasped as the lights burned down, and the power turning dull, bathing the room in not complete darkness, but close.

"They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop –" He shouted, hanging onto a few loose wires. The others did the same.

_"TRANSFERRING TARDIS TO THE CRUCIBLE."_ The lead Dalek reported, backing away slightly then taking to the air as the TARDIS did.

I was watching, we had ran back to the transporter, (it was like a space hopper in a way) activating it and using it to bring us anywhere we wanted to. Tapping into the Huon particles inside me from the Bad Wolf, we had tracked onto the TARDIS, and we watched as it had been lassoed and taken away.

"Hey you!" I spun, as did JD. A women, brown hair and blue shirt, Sarah Jane Smith. She was running at us, her car parked just a little bit away.

"Those teleport things, can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, then that's where we need to be –" She panted, looking at JD warily then at me, not recognizing me in the least.

"How do you know we aren't going to hurt you?" I asked, genially curious on her thoughts. Normal people wouldn't just run up to a Dalek.

"You're here, if that Dalek was working, it would have shot you." She noted, not realizing that he was working.

_"INCORRECT SARAH JANE SMITH."_ JD reported, almost with humor, hah, I had bled into him.

She screamed, jumping back, and JD turned to look at the spot the TARDIS was before.

"Anyways, about your question Sarah Jane. They used a Temporal Prison, it's like a giant hook, we can't just follow it if we don't have anything attached to the hook, which is the TARDIS in this case." I noted, looking at her as she eyed JD warily.

"Who are you?" She asked, I ignored her question.

"You're best chance is to try and get taken up there by a Dalek." I noted, turning to face her, she bit her lip.

"Will you come with me?" Her voice was hoping, scared, and I regretted the fact that I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane, but I can't be seen. I shouldn't even be here; nobody should see me, ever. If the Doctor asks, I was never here; I promise you'll understand later." I whispered, setting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded weakly and stepped back, around from her car with her arms raised.

_"WILL SHE SURVIVE?"_

"Probably, but if they're testing out a reality bomb, they'll need all the help they can get."

So we turned, walking back into the transporter and sliding in, like before, I set my arm in the glove like scanner and winced as a blood sample was drawn for the Huon particles.

_"TARDIS HAS BENN TRACKED, INIATING LINK."_

"Can we make it faster? Who knows what they're doing up there." I worried, wincing as more blood was drawn to increase the speed.

"Okay, the TARDIS, is on the crucible, can we stop the link just inside the Crucible, but in an unregistered area?"

_"CRUCIBLE BLUEPRINTS HAVE ALREADY BEEN HACKED AND STORED IN DATABASE, LANDING IN UNREGISTERED PARTS."_

"Have I told you that I love you?" smirked and we moved, landing roughly but silently, I yanked my hand out of the glove, grabbing a cloth to wipe off the extra blood, a tiny needle hole was in the back of my hand, near the wrist.

"So, where are we?"

_"ON BOARD THE CRUCIBLE."_

"Do they know that we're here?"

_"I BLOCKED ALL BRAIN WAVES."_

I smirked and looked at the door.

"Well, let's go spy on the neighbors!" I laughed, kicking open the door.

* * *

><p>There was very little light; at least the crazy shaking had stopped.<p>

"There's a massive Dalek ship, at the centre of the planets, they're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack sighed, looking at the frowning Mickey and worried Jackie.

"You said all these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked, just wanting to know.

"Jackie? You've been in a parallel world. And that world's running _ahead _of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it..?" He asked eyes wide and hoping for at least _something._

"I- The darkness. It's just the darkness." Jackie stated, shrugging and biting her lip.

"The stars were going out." Donna added, whispering that part. Mickey looked at her surprised but nodded.

"Yeah, One by one. We looked up at the sky. And they were dying. And at the same time, the walls between dimensions started to unravel. Cos we'd been building this travel machine, a Dimension Cannon, so we could... Well..." Mickey left off at the end.

They had wanted to get Rose.

"So all of a sudden, it started working. Cos the dimensions were starting to collapse. Not just our world, not just yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void wasn't working. Something is destroying _everything_." Jackie ended, shivering slightly and she looked slightly saddened.

A low-level beep from the scanner caused the Doctor to hesitantly run to it:

"The Dalek Crucible. We've landed." He frowned, hitting a few buttons, just to lock it in case anybody tried to steal her. The TARDIS hummed, understanding what he was doing.

"We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in." The Doctor frowned, eyes dark when he looked at the door.

"You told me, nothing could get through those doors." Donna looked at him in shock, fear flitting past her eyes.

"You've got Extrapolator shielding!" Jack shouted, and the Doctor spun to face him.

" Listen to me Jack! Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers, and hybrids, and mad, but this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power, experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood." He growled, turning back to the monitor in slight fear.

"What about you're Dimension Jump?" Jack asked, looking at Jackie and Mickey.

"Needs twenty minutes to recharge. And anyway. We're not leaving." Mickey answered, putting an arm around Jackie.

"What about your teleport?" The Doctor asked, looking at Jack who sighed.

"Went down with the power loss." He shrugged. The Doctor sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Right then. All of us. Together." He sighed, the others nodded, he exhaled quickly.

"So!" He bit his lip, trying to stall as long as he could.

"Daleks." Donna breathed.

"Ohh God." Jack groaned, using his hands to wipe his eyes clean.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it, yeah? All of us, all of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant. And you were brilliant. And you were brilliant. And you were brilliant." He nodded towards every person in the room and paused looking at the door.

"Right, Blimey." He muttered, starting the pace as he walked closer and closer.

And he stepped out, taking a deep breath.

"Ohhhkay..." He exhaled; looking around at the few Daleks looked at him, blasters ready.

Jackie and Mickey walk out next, looking around with frowns. Donna followed next, being closely followed by Jack who was walking a small little shuffle.

_"BEHOLD, DOCTOR! BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE TRUE DALEK RACE!"_

JD and I moved around a door, looking through and around the little metal arch, out of view of the Dalek's and humans.

I gasped and smiled softly at the Doctor, standing in the true flesh, even though he looked like he wanted to use a Dalek eyestalk at a TARDIS loo plunger.

I smiled, looking everyone, Donna with her bright red hair, Jack with his strange little shuffle, and my mum and Mickey- wait, what were they doing?

Suddenly, Jackie tensed and whispered something to Mickey who nodded, grabbing her and pressing his transdimention hopper.

"Coward!" Donna shouted as the two vanished, he Doctor's eyes blazed and he looked at the spot the other two normally stood in.

"They wouldn't just leave." I whispered, gripping JD's plunger near the base, as good as you could get to holding a Dalek's hand.

_"SEARCH THEM FOR WEAPONS!"_ The Supreme Dalek shouted, two other small Dalek's rushed forward, using scans and well placed blasts to destroy a few guns on Jack much to his annoyance. The other Dalek rushed forward and used the suction cup and snatch the Doctor's sonic and dropped it in a little tray near the console.

_"THE TARDIS MUST BE REMOVED!"_ The Supreme Dalek shouted, causing the Doctor to snatch his head up.

"What! She's not hurting anyone!"

_"NEVERTHELESS. THE TARDIS IS A WEAPONS. AND IT WILL BE DESROYED!"_

"No!" The Doctor shouted, lunging for the TARDIS, but he was too late, a panel just below slid open, and the TARDIS fell, causing him to look on in horror.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" He screamed in horror, looking at a screen which showed the TARDIS falling.

"What've you done, where's it going?" He screamed, looking at the screen as did I. I looked at JD, who turned his plunger arm to look at the transporter; I did a little nod, not trusting my voice, even though the TARDIS would be fine.

_"THE CRUCIBLE HAS A HEART OF Z-NEUTRINO ENERGY. THE TARDIS WILL BE DEPOSITED INTO THE CORE."_

"But you can't, you've taken the defenses down, it'll be torn apart!" He screamed, the Jack had his eyes closed and Donna's hands were shaking.

The TARDIS seemed to scream as it fell into a bed of glowing white poison energy.

Donna was gasping and Jack was glaring as he watched, but randomly the Doctor kneeled over, clutching his chest in pain.

_"YOU ARE CONNECTED TO THE TARDIS. NOW FEEL IT DIE!"_

I watched and spun on my heels moving towards the transporter with JD.

"We've got to save her." I whispered, and JD nodded, we piled in, and I stuck my hand back into the glove, hissing in pain as blood was taken to secure a loop around the TARDIS.

_"TOTAL TARDIS DESTRUCTION IN 10 RELS, 9 , 8 , 7, 6,…"_

The Supreme Dalek laughed, looking at the pain filled stare of the Doctor.

"Hit it!" I hissed at JD, who pressed his plunger arm onto a sphere, and a white light burned over the TARDIS, transporting it while she seemed to burn up into nothing.

Donna and Jack looked over quickly at the Doctor, who had his head bowed and shaking with anger, still looking at his feet.

_"THE TARDIS HAS BEEN DESTROYED. NOW TELL ME, DOCTOR. WHAT DO YOU FEEL? ANGER? SORROW? DESPAIR?"_

I coughed, waving my hand through slight smoke and kicking the door open, JD hurried after, shaking his eyestalk to clear it off some dust.

The TARDIS sat, just a foot away in the corner, the bottom was charred but she hummed with glee and appreciation when I touched her, realizing that I saved her.

"Good girl, can you be quiet? We need to make sure that he doesn't know that I'm here, can you do that girl?" I whispered, patting the door and she flashed the light on her top, it stopped and focused on JD, still standing back.

"That's JD, he helped me, okay? He's going to help us save the Doctor, okay?"

A still humming and I smiled, patting the door and together we moved to the door, JD just behind me, ready to hide my body if need be.

I hissed in surprise as her door bumped into my back, allowing the inside to be seen, even if a little fire was burning and a few screens were sparking.

I gave one look to JD who purposely turned, trying to keep guard if anyone came in the area. I nodded and spun, hesitantly walking up the ramp. She wanted me in here….for _something._

"Oh." I whispered, almost breaking into giggles as I spotted what she wanted me to get.

A little cloak, similar to those old Gallifraen robes, except this was in a bright gold, and had a few white designs on the bottom. Just reaching into the pocket slightly, I could tell that it was a deeper-than-it-looks pocket, just like the Doctor's.

"Thanks girl." I whispered, gently pulling the cloak over my blue tight jacket, the exact same jacket I wore when I was sucked in, apparently two years ago, who knows how long in void time.

A slight hum beneath my feet and I snatched the fire extinguisher underneath the captains chair, getting rid of a large fire next to her scanners, also cooling down a few overheating wires.

A little quiet trill, and a breeze, pushing my hair back towards the door, I smiled and playfully swatted at her.

"Okay, I'm going, and I'll save the Doctor, just you wait." I whispered, pulling the hood up over my hair and darting out, looking strangely ancient.

I guess Gold _was_ a good color on me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviews, i feel honored that so many of you like my story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"What I miss?" I whispered, squatting next to JD as he looked around a slight beeping signaled that I missed nothing. I nodded and looked up- probably at the worst time also.<p>

"Yeah, well feel this - !" A green beam of light hit Jack, and I almost screamed, covering my mouth as I watched Jack fall to the ground.

"That's got to hurt." I muttered, JD did a little eyestalk nod and we turned back to the real _live_ scene in front of us- it seemed that we were getting better at watching.

"Jack! Oh my God! Ohhh no.!" Donna screamed in horror. "Donna, come here, leave him..." The Doctor whispered, gently pulling him away. I watched and hoped that the time vortex chunks held his cells together, who knew when the particles would finally wear out?

_"ESCORT THEM TO THE VAULT. THEY ARE THE PLAYTHINGS OF DAVROS, NOW."_

Two Daleks approached, moving Donna and the Doctor away, and very carefully, Jack catches the Doctors eye. A slight nod, and Jack was stiff, playing dead.

"Come on, we're going to the vault." I whispered, getting upright and backing away, my gold cloak-robe fluttered slightly, and it felt smooth and soft at the same time.

_"CORRECT."_ JD responded in the lowest setting he could go In his voice.

He turned, and started moving, I followed quickly after; after all, _he_ had the map.

* * *

><p>A corridor, two Daleks were next to a pallet next to an industrial furnace. On the pallet, Jack laid, sprawled out, still 'dead.'<p>

_"COMMENCE DISPOSAL. INCINERATE!"_ The Dalek on the right declared. A panel in the wall slid open, and the Pallet slid, Jack disappearing down into the killer furnace.

_"DISPOSAL COMPLETED."_ The two Dalek's turned, gliding away without a sound.

A moment, then the panel slid open, and Jack inhaled quickly pulling himself through and rolling onto the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"PRISONERS NOW ON BOARD THE CRUCIBLE! THEY WILL BE TAKEN FOR TESTING!"<em>

A large group of people were marching around the corner, hands on their heads and looking at the four Dalek guards warily.

"Okay, I'm on the Crucible." Sarah Jane whispered, looking around from the very center of the crowd, watching the guards for her moment to run.

They continued marching, and marching, and marching.

* * *

><p><em>"Activate the Holding Cells."<em> Davros rasped from the very center of the room.

Two bright beams of light fell onto Donna and the Doctor, who looked around, not daring to move, and deliberately set apart from one another.

_"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained_." Davros rasped, moving in front of the Doctor, only a few feet away.

"Still scared of me, then?" He challenged, reaching out, and touching the light shaft, which rippled like a force field.

_"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long, after the_ –"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, stepping forward and cutting him off.

"- No no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I want to know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? We're in the Vault? As in, dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? A slave? Court jester?"

_"We have... an arrangement_." Davros argued, getting a little angrier.

"No no no no no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's _pet!" _Donna growled, crossing her arms as Davros turned to her and glided towards her.

_"Oh? A smart one? Strange isn't it, how he changes companions so frequently."_

"Leave her alone, Davros." The Doctor growled, glaring at him as he tried to anger Donna.

_"She is mine. To do as I please."_

"Oh? Then why am I still alive?" Donna challenged, giving an award winning glare.

_"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."_

Across the room, _slam!_, A light grew bright to show Dalek Caan, glowing with light and thrashing with glee and confusion.

_"...So cold and dark and hot, fire is coming, the endless sun..."_

"What is that thing?" Donna whispered, looking at the Doctor who didn't dare look away.

" Last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." He growled, clenching his fist.

_"Caan did more than that, he saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you."_ Davros laughed, looking at the talking Dalek.

_"This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind: the Doctor will be here. As witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time."_ He giggled madly, blinking crazily as he finished."_And one of them will be born from death!"_

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill them all? Issue the attack? _Tell me!"_

His shouting wasn't a very appealing thing to hear as you raced in the back rooms, occasionally destroying a wall to continue on, we slid to a stop behind four support beams holding up a Dalek balcony, probably for the Supreme Dalek when he cared to visit.

"_Ohh that's it! The anger! The fire! The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions, there he is!"_ Davros laughed, looking at the angry Doctor, past angry, boiling and steaming with rage. But he closed his jaw, refusing to ask more.

"Davros." I whispered, looking at the sickly looking Dalek-man. This looked so different from the Dalek-humans the Cult had tried so long ago…

_"Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."_

Donna looked at the Doctor, slightly fearful. Never had she seen him so mad.

"He's speaking about me." I whispered, looking at the back of the Dalek shell that had Dalek Caan, laughing and flopping about.

_"I have seen. At the time of ending. The Doctor's soul will be revealed!"_ Caan laughed, rolling his eye around.

"...What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, calmed down a little more. Good, the calmer, the better.

_"We'll discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches; the testing begins!"_

"Testing of what?"

_"The Reality Bomb."_

* * *

><p><em>"PRISONERS WILL STAND IN THE DESIGNATED AREA! MOVE!" <em>

A woman fell to her knees, and in that moment, a flash of light, Mickey Smith and Jackie Tyler were next to Sarah Jane, grabbing her arms, this time Jackie activated her own transporter, sending them to a room just outside of the hall.

_"THE TESTING WILL COMMENCE IN 30 RELS."_

"Testing of _what?"_ Mickey growled, running his hands over his short hair.

Sarah Jane gasped, looking through the window up, at a large bomb like device, ready to drop.

"I reckon that they're testing that." She whispered.

* * *

><p>The Supreme Dalek looked down at all the other Daleks, sending out orders. This was the moment we had been waiting for, and we slipped past, working our way to the center of the Crucible, moving the Ship and TARDIS with us.<p>

_"TESTING CALIBRATION OF REALITY BOMB! FIRING IN 10 RELS, 9, 8,…"_

The Supreme Dalek ordered, looking at a countdown screen.

_"7, 6, 5,…"_ The countdown continued right in front of the Doctor, who watched in horror, Donna watched in confusion.

_"Behold the apotheosis of my genius!"_ Davros laughed, using his metal hand to point at the screen.

_"…2…1, ZERO! ACRIVATE PLANETARY ALIGNMENT FIELD"_

"But that's Z-Neutrino Energy... Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string... No! Davros, you can't! _No!" _The Doctor screamed, looking at the screen in dismay.

We were watching the screen as the innocent people were about to die.

"No." I whispered, looking down, JD pressed his hull into my side, the best he could do for a hug.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane stared through the glass. Horrified, with the glowing white light, the end.<p>

The people scream as they began to…divide.

Their bodies, clothes, everything, slowly, gently floating into discrete particles. Painless; strangely beautiful.

_"TEST COMPLETED."_ A Dalek reported as it moved through the dust the people had now become.

"Doctor? What happened?" Donna whispered, looking at the screen then at the panting Doctor.

"_Electrical energy, Miss Noble. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. And that test was focused on the prisoners only; the full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."_

"...The stars are going out." Donna whispered, looking at the Doctor.

_"...The 27 planets. They become one, vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..."_

Davros' pitch grew higher as he grew more and more excited.

_Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue!" _

He inhaled greatly here, his hand now twitching through his excitement.

_"Breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade! Into every dimension! Every parallel! Every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"_

"The destruction of Time, or Space…even the Void will cry as her children are destroyed." I muttered, resting on JD when he sent out a few sad beeps, we really loved her, the Void was nice…

* * *

><p><em>"PREPARE FOR MAXIMUM DETONATION! THE FLEET WILL GATHER AT THE CRUCIBLE! ALL DALEKS WILL RETURN TO SHELTER, FROM THE CARACLYSM!"<em>

The Supreme Dalek shouted, blasting it through a brain wave all Dalek's heard.

And they did, fleeing Earth quickly and orderly back into the Crucible.

.

* * *

><p>Mickey ducked down as a Dalek glided past, seen through the glass panel. To Sarah Jane, behind him, he whispered.<p>

"There's Daleks everywhere! We can't move, we're never gonna find the Doctor, there's nothing we can do -!"

_WHAM! _A large metal panel in the wall is booted out -

"Just my luck, I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing –" Jack pointed to the wrist strap " And who do I find? Mickey the Idiot, Boy, is this a bad day."

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake." He mutters back.

"Good to see ya. That's _beef_cake." He patted Mickey on the back before turning away.

"We meet at last, Miss Smith." He turned to her, saluting, but she was quiet, not talking.

"There _is _something we can do." She whispered, close to tears. " You've got to understand. I have a son. Down there on Earth. He's only 14 years old… I brought this." She reached into her bag, and pulled out a tiny diamond on a chair.

"It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said... This is for the End of Days." She sobbed, and Jack stared.

"Is that..?" He gently took it from her outstretched hand, and held it up.

"A Warp Star." He whispered in awe.

"Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey frowned and Jack jumped right on in.

"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen."

* * *

><p><em>"INCOMING TRANSMISSION! ORIGIN: PLANET EARTH!"<em>

A working Dalek reported, the Supreme Dalek looked around quickly.

_"DISPLAY!"_

_"SEND TRANSMISSION TO THE VAULT. CONTINUE TO MONITOR."_ The Supreme Dalek growled, moving back to the screen.

The Doctor and Donna turned, surprised, to see Martha on camera.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" She asked, waiting for a response.

"…Put me through." The Doctor lowly said, almost demanding, Davros turned and laughed.

_"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold."_

_"The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will be born from death!"._Dalek Caan laughed, thrashing around once more.

"Stop saying that! Put me through!" He shouted, turning to the screen "Martha! Where are you?"

"Doctor. I'm sorry. I had to..." She sighed, looking disturbed beyond imagination

_"Ohh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner! State your intent."_ Davros laughed, gliding toward the screen.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it." She warned.

I gasped, glaring at the screen and clenching my fists.

"Don't use it you idiot!" I hissed, digging my fingers in the gold sleavs, amazing that it didn't leave a mark, or it seemed to hide my body in the darkness when it glowed with sun itself- or so it seemed.

"Osterhagen what?, what's an Osterhagen Key?" He demanded, still confused.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed at strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use this key... They detonate. And the Earth gets ripped apart." She sobbed with a little smile.

"_What? _Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose - Martha, are you _insane?" _He shouted in pure disbelief, she smiled once more.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used... if the suffering of the Human Race is so great. So without hope. That this becomes the final option.

"That's never an option!"

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Cos it's more than that, now - I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, so what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" She demanded.

I had to smile, looking at JD.

"Oh, she's good." JD nodded in response.

* * *

><p><em>"SECOND TRANSMISSION, INTERNAL!"<em>

_"DISPLAY!"_

* * *

><p>"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all the Dalek boys and girls, are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!" Captain Jack laughed, holding up the Warp Star, Jackie, Mickey, and Sarah Jane in the background.<p>

"Oh my God, that's my mother!" I whispered and JD gave off a few little beeps, sharing my excitement.

"Jackie? Mickey..?" The Doctor shouted in disbelief, thinking that they had fled..

"Captain, what are you doing?" He shouted at the screen, Jack smiled.

"I've got a Warp Star. Wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." He smirked, looking at the gem.

"But...! It's - you can't - ! Where did you get a Warp Star?" He asked, completely confused on how that even happened.

"From me. We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners, and if that was just a test..." Sarah Jane walked forward, looking sad.

_"Impossible. That face. After all these years. Can it be..?"_ Davros asked, gliding forward towards the screen.

"Davros..? It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?" She frowned, looking away and at the Doctor.

_"Oh, but this is meant to be! The circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation."_

"And I've learnt how to fight, since then. Let the Doctor go. Or this Warp Star gets opened." She threatened, looking strict.

"I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't. I'm ready." Jack growled, glaring at the camera.

"It's the Crucible. Or the Earth." She stated.

"Now that's what I call a ransom! Doctor..?" Donna asked, her smile falling when she saw the look of devastation on his face,

_"And the prophecy unfolds."_ Davros laughed.

_"The Doctor's soul is revealed!"_ He giggled crazily _"See him! See the heart of him!"_

_"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor! You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."_ Davros hissed, looking at the defeated Doctor.

"...They're trying to help." He whispered, voice suddenly so weak. I exhaled lowly and looked at JD, who moved an inch forward.

_Already, I have seen them sacrificed today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell, opening the Subwave Network –"_ Davros grinned, causing him to flinch.

"Who was that..?" He whispered, looking at Jack on the screen who answered.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life, to get you here."

Davros laughed, waving his hand, a screen appeared on the left wall, allowing the two other screens to watch. It was out of a Dalek's database, watching Harriet fall, stand there and accept her death, Donna gasped in horror.

_"How many more, Doctor? And we have proof, proof of those who died." _Davros laughed, and names started showing.

Jabe, Pete Tyler, Controller of Satellite 5, Lynda, Sir Robert, Mrs. Moore, Abzorbaloff faces of Mr. Skinner, Bridget, Ursula.

And almost all had a picture, showing of their death from one time to another.

The Face of Boe, Dalek Sec, Chantho, Astrid, Luke, Jenny, River Song, Hostess,

The Doctor was flinching after every single one, people from the side remembered and recognized.

I watched, and I recognized, but the very last one took me by surprise.

It was me, security camera's that was the only way. I was hanging on to the lever and the Doctor was looking at me horror struck.

Jackie and Mickey gasped, listening and recognizing the sounds of the Doctor screaming, as did I.

_"HOLD ON!"_

_"Tell me Doctor, was her death in vain?"_ Darvos laughed, looking at the Doctor as tears fell, even Donna was horror struck when I (on the screen) gave one last smile.

"_NO!"_ On the screen and in real life, the Doctor screamed, watching me be taken into the void. Darvos laughed and turned, looking victorious.

_"And there is the end of Rose Tyler, able to look into the Time Vortex and survive. You died for her, didn't you? You died for her twice." _Darvo laughed and the Doctor looked down, tears still falling.

"Oh Doctor." I whispered, looking at him in sadness, JD, looked at me once more, and pressed his plunger arm onto mine, something came off though, a small little chip about two inches big, I looked at it n confusion, then looked out, gasping at what JD was doing.

_"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dares not. Out of shame."_

The Doctor was silent, causing Darvos to laugh to come even closer.

_"This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself."_

* * *

><p><em>"ENOUGH. ENGAGE DEFENCE ZERO-FIVE." <em>The Supreme Dalek ordered, looking at another Dalek who turned to a console.

_"TRANSMAT ENGAGED!"_.

* * *

><p>Martha screamed as she fell onto the floor, teleport-stunned – Jack fell also, but managed to catch himself and help Martha to her feet. With flashes of light, Jackie, Mickey, and Sarah Jane also appeared, sprawled out on the floor.<p>

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" The Doctor shouted, throat raw from crying before.

_"Guard them! On your knees, all of you! Surrender!"_

The three working Daleks moved away from the controls to guard the people, keeping their blasters turned to them.

_"And the final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his Children, all gathered, as witnesses! Supreme Dalek! The time has come! Now detonate the Reality Bomb!"_

_"UNIVERSAL REALITY DETONATON IN 200 RELS, 199, 198, 197…"_

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me, just _stop - !" _He shouted, and still, he didn't see JD approaching the console silently.

A loud grinning noise and all look up, the three Daleks twisted quickly then the light inside their lights died, eyestalks slumping down.

"Huh?" Jack asked, smiling broadly when he spotted who was doing it.

_"What? What is the meaning of this?" _Davros shouted, spinning to look at the Dalek at the main controls.

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DESTROY ALL LIFE IN THE UNIVERSE."_ JD growled, hitting a few more buttons before trying to counteract the bomb's drop.

_"SHEILD D- AGHH!"_ JD shouted, spinning around wildly as another Dalek came and started blasting JD.

_"YOU DARE DEFY YOUR MASTER?"_

_"I AM DALEK JD, I AM MY OWN MASTER!"_ JD shot back, moving forward so suddenly, he rammed into the other Dalek, causing it to fall to the ground, but not before shooting him once more.

_"It is all coming into place! The chosen will come when the sun shines once more!"_ Dalek Caan laughed, flailing around and watching gleefully.

Mickey helped Jackie up, and raced towards the consol to only stop as Darvos stopped them, he spun, shooting an electrical charge at JD who was blown back against a pillar near Caan. Who laughed in delight.

_"The sun will break through the growing storm, come through little sun, break the dark clouds and see his heart."_ Caan laughed once more, JD fizzled and with a gasp, the light pillars broke, but three Daleks burst into the room, ready to attack once more.

The Doctor looked around with a gasp, backing up as his friends and family crowded into a tight little circle behind him.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor demanded, eyes still black and angry as he glared at the insane Dalek and the smoking one, poor JD.

_"You know what I hear Doctor? I flew into the fire and blood, I see the walls of time herself."_

_"YOU KNOW NOTHING, DALEK CAAN!"_ JD hissed, lights flashing and he groaned, I gasped from behind the pillar, looking at the chip he gave me. It was the biologic information of the Dalek, but what could it be used for?

_"I know that, and I know you! I know of your fight, and your journey!" _Caan giggled, and looked at the still Doctor once more.

_"Do you know him, Doctor? Do you know this Dalek? Because I do, and you do."_

"That's the one that saved us in the year that never happened." Jack shouted, being separated slightly from the main group by the other Daleks.

_"This is from the old fleet, different, as am I from the rest of the entire empire!"_ Caan giggled, rolling his eye to the control slyly.

I gasped, understanding and looking at the card.

If I attached it to the base, the Dalek's with the same code as JD, only Caan, wouldn't be affected if I shut the entire system down, but that would be murder, they're had to be a way to stop them or deactivate them!

Or interfere with their brainwaves. Send out signals that forced them to do something different, after all, the console controlled all Dalek on this ship.

I had just found my way.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane shouted as more Dalek poured into the room, I gasped as JD's eyestalk met mine, and he leveled his blaster up at a power box a little ways up.

"N-" But before I could say anything, the entire room was covered in darkness, except the glowing screens of the console. It was my chance, so I ran, feeling the fluttering cloth move against my arms as I moved them, increasing my speed.

They looked around in a panic, and I looked at the screen above, displaying the countdown.

_"10!"_

I saw a few scared faces.

_"9!"_

A few tears on Sarah Jane's cheek.

_"8!"_

Silent sobbing on Martha's face.

_ "7!"_

Mickey held my mum close, and she burrowed her face in his chest.

_"6!"_

I searched the data base for the relay loop, the screen moving and I was still invisible.

_"5!"_

I looked up, to see Jack frowning.

_"4!"_

Jack made a move, working towards the emergency lightning, grabbing a gun and readying a shot.

_"3!"_

Donna dropped to the floor, shaking all over as she was desperately trying to find someone to hold.

_"2!"_

I looked up, and looked at the closed eyes of the Doctor, the defeated face in the dark.

_"1!"_

I hit the breaker, and a large booming shut down noise whined, stopping the countdown just as Jack fired, hitting the emergency power and starting it all back up.

If I was about to be discovered, might as well make it look impressive, even though they wouldn't know who I was. Besides the fact I was wearing a cloak from Gallifrey…

"Aaaand, closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops with an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop - oh yes, that button there!" I called in a little sing song voice, looking at Davros who gaping at me in shock.

I grinned, and stabbed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if i didn't get some of the Dalek or Time Lord facts right, it's hard to find real information about it all. I'm only knowledgable in the new serries (9th doctor through 11th)<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile, please say if you want me to write more Doctor Who!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I've gone all Doctor Who crazy so here is my story!**

**Please no flames, this is my first Doctor Who story, and well...Doctor Who is confusing.**

* * *

><p>The Dalek guards spun, freaking out if they could.<p>

_"SYSTEM IN SHUTDOWN!"_

_"DETONATION NEGATIVE!"_

They freaked, sending the waves up to the Supreme Dalek who in response freaked out, demanding an explanation

I turned, looking at the Doctors face. It was just as guarded as normal, not in the smallest bit happy, and his eyes were still black, that was a bad sign.

"Hello." I muttered, using my left hand to give a small wave, he weakly sent a small wave back, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

I gasped as I remembered Davros, he who was now shouting.

"_You will suffer for this - !"_

He lifts his hand – and I smiled.

He screamed in pain as electricity arched around his hand, fizzling but not leaving the metal claw.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion? Done that! Next?" I laughed, looking at JD who was flashing his lights in amusement.

"_Daleks! Exterminate her!"_

The three Daleks that were next to the others spun guns ready. And I pressed a big green button.

_Click! Click!_ They looked down at their guns, eyestalks dilating as their guns weren't working, and they waved them angrily.

"What, macrotransmission of a Kfilter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix? Come on! Give me something difficult!"

"But! How did you work that out..?" Jack spluttered in shock, the others were silent, not even bothering to talk, as if I would vanish.

"How do you think, Jack Harkness?" I asked, in a slightly lighter voice, I guess something changed after all.

I moved on over to JD. Getting Donna to shout as she assumed I was to hurt him.

"Don't! He help-" She instantly quieted as I started to help him back onto the right way, rather than stuck on a tilt.

"JD, I've spent a long time with him, I know all there is to Daleks." I smiled slightly and Donna dropped her jaw.

"You hang out with Daleks?" Sarah Jane asked still impressed and ignoring Davros' angry shrieks.

"That I have." I nodded back, hood still up high and masking my face, this time, the Doctor stepped up.

"Where did you get those robes?" He demanded, eyes narrowing and I looked at him, still not showing my face.

"Where do you think? Doctor?"

"Gallifrey."

The others looked at me with a strange look. Oh; they probably thought I was a Time Lord.

JD flashed his lights, smoke coming out from his middle. I sighed and stepped back, hands on my hips as I looked at him sternly.

"Go on, open up, you fried your circuitry again, didn't you?" I asked, JD looked down, not answering.

More Daleks banged against the door and I gasped, looking at the Doctor who was still stiff.

"Well don't just stand there, you pretty boy!" I laughed, and he blinked in shock, before jumping into work.

_"Stop them!" _Davros cried in dismay, I jumped back, away from the approaching Dalek with its sucker outstretched.

"Oh, this one's rather funny, watch." I laughed, and pulled down on a blue lever.

It trembled, shuddering and waving its plunger arm and blaster in a frenzy.

The Doctor smiled slightly, finally finding this amusing.

"Aaaaaand spin-" I laughed, twisting a knob.

The Daleks begin to revolve on the spot, every single one on the ship, shrieking for help and freaking out as they moved. All except Caan and JD

"Aaaand, the other way –" I giggled, twisting it the other way.

Jack hesitantly approached and pushed on a Dalek, laughing as it spun and rolled off the other way, completely helpless.

"What's that?" Donna asked, kicking a Dalek in a Hollywood action kick.

"What did you do?" The Doctor shouted, grabbing a fire extinguisher and sticking it in the plunger of a Dalek, turning it on and causing it to be blasted away, shrieking like mad as it hit a wall and collapsed, with the speed of a rocket.

"Used the biofeedback shielding to exacerbate the Dalekenium interface, thus inculcating a trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator!" I quickly replied, knowing just how Dalekenium worked from when they tried to make Dalek-human hybrids.

"But that's brilliant!" Jack protested, looking at the Doctor in shock, who was just as confused.

"That's... revolutionary! Why did we never think of that?" He demanded looking at a shrugging Jack

"Cos you're just a single Time Lord you idiot, lacking that little bit of Dalek knowledge, that little flash that comes hand-in-hand with Planet Skaro – And you Jack, you only know future tech- I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream up in a million years! Oh, the universe has been waiting for me! Now let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship!"

I laughed, looking at the shocked human and Time Lord. I raised my eyebrow and JD glided over, main frame open and smoke ventilating out. One glance and I looked away, much to the Doctor's shock. Yup, he thought I was a Time Lord, or Lady, but Lord sounds more impressive.

"So you finally opened huh? Didn't want me prying you open again?" I asked JD, who tried to cross his little tentacles like arms.

"Uh, what was your name again?" Sarah Jane asked, recognizing me from earlier, I smiled and raised my left hand, still typing with my right.

"That's not important." I offered and I heard quite a few sharp intakes of breath, they were still trying to figure me out. Looking up, I raised an eyebrow.

"To hell it is!" Donna shouted and I smiled, looking back at the screen.

"Oh? Sorry, but I don't think this is the time and place to be swapping names and getting hit on by Jack." I nodded, my tone slightly strained as I started working once more, fingers flitting across the keyboard, pressing all the needed buttons.

"How do you know my name?" Jack demanded, glaring and holding a pistol he had used to flip on the lights, pointed dead at my chest.

Do you have any idea how annoyed I would be if I was killed right now?

"Who doesn't? Captain Jack Harkness, horrible flirt who doesn't care for any gender, besides, I know all." I ended, looking at him when he couldn't see my face.

"You're her, the one JD talked about a year ago. The one who 'saw all' and knew us all." The Doctor suddenly whispered, looking at me, and then at JD, his eyes were filled with shock, and speculations.

"How are you still sane?" He whispered and I gave a small sad smile before looking down at JD. He thought I was alone, he thought that I had to watch it all, like the Time Vortex incident. He knew, or at least he almost did.

And if I was alone, I would be insane.

"His fault actually. I was walking around and met this little bugger-"

_"HUMAN EMOTION KNOWN AS: OFFENDED."_

"Oh hush you- so anyways. I meet him alone and all confused, so we start walking, knowing that we'd go insane without anyone to talk to."

I shrugged and hit a button, working around until I froze. The others were still looking at me confused, the Doctor had a wary look on his face, and was holding his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand, about to point and scan, or at least harm.

"No one can wander around and just _find_ a Dalek."

"You know where."

"Where are you from?"

"Where do you think?"

Our exchange grew silence before I looked back at the console, hitting a few buttons before stalling, looking at a bright red button in the dead center, and a small smirk curled at my lips.

"You know Doctor, this leaves up in a great big stinking problem." I noted casually, causing him to look up sharply, as did Jack.

"Cos…I really don't know who you think I am, or when to stop trying to convince you. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button, which should never _ever_ be pressed…."

I quoted from the Sycorax Invasion on Christmas all those years ago. A smile grew on his face, a slight one as he remembered the words he once spoke to me long ago.

"Then _I_ just want to do this!" I shouted, finishing it up and slamming both hands down on the button and causing the entire room to be bathed in a red glow and a few sirens to go off. I looked around with a slight smirk.

"I don't think that was supposed to be hit." I mused and the Doctor laughed slightly, almost sadly.

"Good grief, are all you Time Lords like this?" My mum muttered, rolling her eyes and apparently vanishing, looking for something.

_"27 PLANETS TEMPORAL SHIFT BACK TO ORIGINAL SETTING. ACTIVATE MAGNATRON."_ JD loudly exclaimed, pressing his plunger arm onto a little sphere. The others jumped; surprised that JD was working once more.

_"You will stop! Stop this at once –" _Davros cried in anger. Sarah Jane Smith had come once again, holding the gun I had hid behind the pillar, also with Mickey's large blaster, whom she threw it to.

Mickey swung the gun round on Davros, guarding him, and pumping it up, ready to fire.

"Just stay where you are, mister." He smirked, still keeping his eyes on me.

"Outta the way!" Martha shouted, finally gaining the courage to touch a Dalek, even if it was freaking out and not moving. She shoved a shuddering Dalek away, it glided out of control and Martha had a look of glee on her face.

Donna blinked before smirking and doing the same with her Dalek, she laughed and turned, helping mum push away two.

"Right then? Ready?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and looking at the Doctor. He seemed to be looking at me hard, not sure of what to think, I twitched slightly, not liking his stare, even if his eyes had returned to the deep brown.

"Ready!" The Doctor echoed, slamming down yellow switches positioned all around the console.

"Aaaand reverse!" I shouted gleefully, causing Donna to laugh at my happy tone.

"Off you go, Clom!" The Doctor shouted a small smile on his face and his eyes unusually bright.

"Back home, Adopise 3!" I nodded hitting a button, and spinning around, flipping a switch to look at what was next.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! I didn't even know the Lost Moon of Poosh was here!" I shouted, hitting three buttons in sync.

"Sad isn't it?" The Doctor asked, I nodded quickly, smiling slightly although he couldn't see it.

"Is anyone gonna tell us? What the hell is going on?" Donna demanded, looking at us working away, mainly me though. As if she had an idea, and yet was clueless on who I was.

"Well I met JD, we worked together and watched everything, every moment, and every possible way, so I know all pretty much, even what was happening now. We wanted to help of course - but we needed a ship obviously, so JD and I made one and now we're here!" I narrated, letting JD press a few buttons and throw a few switches the Doctor couldn't activate.

"Wow, a Time Lord and a Dalek working together, not something you see every day." Martha noted, getting Jackie to nod quickly.

"So there's two of you?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at the two of us running around. The Doctor snorted slightly and I chuckled lightly, JD did a swivel of his eyestalk, rolling his eye.

"Two Doctors?" Donna cried, looking confused beyond belief. Martha had her arms crossed, shaking her head.

"Oh, I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack chuckled, shifting his grip on his gun.

_"But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?" _Davros cried in anger, and JD did his own laughter in sync with Caan.

_"OH, WE DID. WE SAW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, AND DALEK CAAN HAS ONLY BEEN HELPING TO BRING FATE TOGETHER."_ JD noted, getting Caan to nod quickly with him.

_"This would always have happened; I only helped, Doctor_!" He squeaked, looking at Davros.

_ "You betrayed the Daleks! Both of you!"_ He shouted, looking at JD then at Caan once more.

_"We saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout Time and Space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed: no more."_ Caan shouted waving his arms around as JD pressed a few more buttons, locking all doors and sectors in the entire ship.

_"SUPREME DALEK IS DESCENDING TO THE VAULT."_ JD warned but I carried on, not afraid in the least.

"Heads up!" Mickey shouted, changing the aim of his gun as a large black Dalek burst through the hole, smoke and wires fizzing behind it.

_"DAVROS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED US!"_

_"It was Dalek Caan and that other one!"_ Davros screeched, trying to save his own hide, or what was left of it.

_"THE VAULT WILL BE PURGED! YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

He hissed, aiming his blaster and firing just to the left of me. I silently thanked whoever was listening that the Doctor had jumped out of the way in time.

_"YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE RACE OF DALEK, DALEK CAAN, AND YOU, IMPERIAL SCOUT!"_

JD turned, leveling his very own blaster, and meeting him, eye to eye.

_"THE DALEK NAME HAS BEEN BUTCHERED AND FEARED BY MANY BECAUSE OF YOUR WORK. I KNOW WHAT THE DALEKS ONCE WERE, AND YOU HAVE DISGRACED US ALL!"_ JD replied, almost snarling before sending off a blast of his own, without the signature 'Exterminate!'

The Supreme Dalek shrieked as its shell exploded in large flames, catching fire to a few small wires and a catwalk above, making working that much harder.

"You okay over there?" I shouted to the Doctor, who was working with the sparking work station on the far side.

"We've lost the Magnatron! And there's only one planet left, ohh, guess which one? Do you guys have enough power on that ship of yours to drag Earth back, and fit all of us?" He asked, looking around, I smiled, thinking that it had been long enough.

"I have a better idea!" I shouted back, and JD sent off another blast, destroying the wall between here and our ship, also between here and the TARDIS.

"TARDIS!" He screamed in joy, and Donna smiled, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"All right, now that Martian here has his blue box, can we get out of here?" She asked, getting a chuckle from Jack who hit a few buttons. I turned and frowned, looking at her confused, even though she couldn't see it.

_"THE DOCTOR IS NOT FROM THE PLANET KNOWN AS MARS."_

"It's a nickname JD….just….just leave it." I sighed, patting his hull and turning back to the controls as JD was able to look embarrassed.

"Okay, Earth is linked!" The Doctor shouted, connecting the planet to the humming TARDIS, she was obviously happy with being here once more.

The Doctor spun, rushing inside, presumably to steady the gravitational field.

"Holding Earth stability, maintaining atmospheric shell!" He shouted from the TARDIS back out to me, I nodded in understanding.

_"The prophecy must complete."_ Dalek Caan whispered, looking at the reemerged Doctor who hesitated.

_"Don't listen to him!"_ Davros shrieked, trying to get his glider to work.

_"I have seen the end of everything; it must surely happen, Doctor."_ Dalek Caan looked grim and I looked at him sadly, looking at JD who hadn't said anything in a while.

"He's right, Doc. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped." Jack added, looking at the others who moved towards the TARDIS.

"But we have to stop them without killing Jack!" The Doctor protested, looking at Dalek Caan who only blinked. I looked at JD, who blinked himself.

"…JD, what is the link between here and the Void?" I asked, and JD's lights flashed, calculating.

"The Void?" The Doctor whispered, flashing his head up as he was rapidly muttering words too fast for everyone else to understand, even Jack looked slightly confused, but I couldn't let time waste, I needed to know.

_"THE VOID IS CONNECTED THROUGH THE ENERGY FIELD OF OUR SHIP."_

"Any possible way to disconnect field?"

_"WORMHOLE WOULD ACTIVATE." _

I shook my head and sighed, looking back at the Doctor who wasn't quite sure of what was going on, and the still screaming Davros.

"And what would be sucked in?"

_"THAT IS OF THE VOIDS PREFRENCE."_

Great, her choice once more.

"Percent chance that we'd be sucked in again?"

"Again?" The Doctor mouthed now, looking from the robe I had on, to JD then to me once more.

Jack had walked forward, as did Donna; the Doctor was still at the computer, we were sure that the link was secure.

_"PERCENT CHANCE: HIGH. HOWEVER THE VOID DID LET US LEAVE BEFORE."_

"True, think that she'd do it again?"

_"OPINION ON MATTER: NO."_

No, but just wait for the Doctor, I'd see what he'd think to do. But he wouldn't want a risk; someone would have to do it.

"Can you fire from the TARDIS entrance?"

_"CORRECT."_

"Then we'll have to hope."

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you….two….going on about?" Donna demanded, giving me the evil eye, I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Our ship is connected to the Void, break the ship, and the Void takes out what she want-"

"No."

I turned, looking at the Doctor who was suddenly behind me, eyes dark, and I looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"You've got to let me. If they die, they kill themselves, it's not Genocide or murder, JD will live on." I muttered, ignoring him while he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You haven't changed a bit." He whispered, so quietly I knew I wasn't supposed to hear, and yet I smiled, looking into his now brown eyes.

_"DURING THE TIME INSIDE THE VOID, I TRACKED THE TIME. WE WERE INSIDE THE VOID FOR 801 EARTH YEARS AND 19 DAYS."_

I spun, my eyes wide as I looked at JD who looked away, wishing that he hadn't spoken at all.

"Well, would you look at that, you're almost as old as the Doc here, whoever you are." Jack chuckled, and Martha smiled, Donna moved back and I looked back up at the Doctor, before sighing and gently moving away.

A small rumble reminded what had to be done.

_"ALL HUMANS AND THE DOCTOR, PLEASE MOVE INTO THE TARDIS."_ JD advised, flashing his lights and herding us towards the door, Jack grabbed my arms and gently pulled me, looking at my ship with raised eyebrows. Even the Doctor froze and looked at it, stiffening as he looked at the sleek black ship that was strikingly familiar to something he had seen long ago.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to arrive in something like a TARDIS." I muttered, looking at the ship that was amazingly similar in shape. Jack looked at it confused then at our own TARDIS, she hummed in appreciation.

"How did…" He whispered before shaking his head and stepping into the ship, I looked over my shoulder behind Jack at JD who moved behind us slowly, gliding to the entrance and freezing turning to look at our ship.

"You're free to fire." The Doctor said almost emotionlessly as he looked up, waiting.

JD stalled before turning to face me, I nodded, looking at my old friend, smiling as I knew he wanted something.

"Yeah JD?"

_"THANK YOU."_

And he fired.

x-(X)-x

We yelped and Jack lunged forward, pulling JD in and kicking the door shut as the ship exploded in white light, a large vacuum sucking quickly.

"Let's get out of here!" Mickey shouted, the Doctor nodded and pulled on a lever causing the TARDIS to lunge forward and me to fall down.

"JD!" I yelped, looking at his shell, eyestalk dull and not moving.

I grabbed Sonic Screwdriver out of the Doctor's stiff hands, and shone it myself on the crack I pried open such a long time ago.

"You okay there?" The Doctor asked, looking down at JD's struggling form as he wriggled free of the black smoke.

_"…Doctor…"_

"Come on JD, hang on, okay? We're going back to Earth- present time. Just rest okay?" JD gave a weak nod and set his head down, closing his eyes, but still breathing.

It was silent a few moments before an arm on my shoulder forced me to turn away, looking back at the crowd of my family and friends looking at me, still slightly afraid. After all, wouldn't you if a woman showed up in Gallifreyan robes and just destroyed an entire Dalek fleet?

I sure would be.

"Are you going to tell us your name now?" Donna asked, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning as she looked at me.

I sighed, looking at a few; even the Doctor had stopped moving, just letting his hand rest on a lever next to a small screen on the right side.

"Please tell me it isn't some rubbish like _The Doctor_, or some ruddy title like that." My mum complained, dropping down onto a bench welded to the catwalk, a smile curled at my lips and I stroked one of the TARDIS' coral pillars, she purred at that.

"She's not a Time Lord."

I turned, looking at the Doctor who still hadn't moved, looking at me through his unruly brown bangs.

"But what about that cloak-thing? That isn't from Earth, I'm sure." Martha argued and I rested my hand on JD's resting body, In sleep mode to repair the injuries the fire caused him.

"No, it's not from Earth or any planet I know." Jack shrugged, crossing his arms as he leaned against the metal railing.

"They're from Gallifrey." The Doctor added, finally letting his eyes trail the smooth cloth.

"But you said everything was d-"

"It was." The Doctor's words silenced Martha quickly and I chuckled lightly as the Doctor approached.

"You were there all along weren't you?" The Doctor whispered, taking a few more steps towards me, and from the emotion inside his brown eyes, I could tell he had finally figured it out.

"I was watching. Every second, every planet, I was watching." I whispered, smiling, and I felt as if the Doctor had seen it. The others were still clueless, the confused faces added to it.

"And Donna?"

"The Void is much like the TARDIS, with feelings and emotions; she was nice enough to speak to us…whisper things in our mind that would soon come into play."

"And now?"

He was close now, so close I could see every loose thread on his coat, every tear on his suit, or the slight whiskers on his chin from not shaving recently.

Oh god I missed him.

"I gave my answer long ago, and I'm not changing it." I whispered, just as his hand lifted to go under my hood, curling around my cheekbone behind my hair.

I knew that my hood fell off when I heard the gasps, mostly from Mickey, Jack, and mum. But I let out a similar gasp of my own when I felt his lips on my own.

It had been far too long.

"Rose…Oh my Rose." The Doctor whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"You know, I'm still confused on a tiny thing." He grinned from under me as I buried my face into his trench coat.

"Eh?" I mumbled into his coat not wanting to let go.

"Yeah, how were you able to build that ship?"

I tensed and he asked one more question I didn't really want to answer.

"And why was it that JD was there when I confronted the Master, but you weren't?"

"Don't ruin the moment." I muttered into his shoulder, feeling the rumbling chuckles that made me smile.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Sarah Jane suddenly asked, causing me to pull away and move towards the scanner.

"Hello? Torchwood Hub! Are you receiving me?" I asked, fiddling with the controls and bringing their image up.

TORCHWOOD HUB

"Loud and clear! Is Jack there? And who are you?" Gwen asked, eyes narrowing slightly as she looked over me. Probably the blonde hair, it _always_ was the blonde hair.

"Hey, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" I asked, and she looked even _more_ suspicious, crossing her arms while Ianto just frowned slightly,

"Yeah….all the way back to the 1800's." She spoke slowly and I beamed, I _knew_ I recognized her face!

"I thoughts so…Anyways, Jack's here, all fine. Oh, and all the others, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler, nice to meet you Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones!" I smiled and they looked not as shocked as Jack.

"How do you know them?" He called, moving towards me with a thinking Doctor, I rolled my eyes.

"I know all Jack, I know every single thing about you- and almost all everything about everyone else in this room." I snorted, moving aside when the Doctor started talking, causing the energy to be sent to Jake and Mr. Smithy.

The Doctor was laughing as he spun, pointing out spots on the TARDIS to hold.

"Now then, you lot - Sarah, hold that down - Mickey, you hold that –" He instructed, then looked up at Donna with a raised eyebrow.

"Cos d'you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?" He asked, and I laughed, a wicked laugh just remembering how bad he failed his TARDIS test at the Time Lord Academy.

"Because you failed your driving test?" I giggled and he looked at me with mock anger, he couldn't be mad at me, not now.

"Oi, watch it Tyler. It's designed to have six pilots. And I have to do it single handed!" He shouted, suddenly excited once more.

"Martha, keep that level." He pointed to a little gear which she hurriedly grabbed.

"But not anymore! Now we can fly this thing like it was meant to be flown!" He laughed, allowing Jack to keep pressing a button.

" No, Jackie, no, not you, don't touch anything, just stand back." He frowned, causing Jackie to pout and back away from the controls.

"We've got the Torchwood Rift, looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home! Right then! Off we go!" He laughed and I pulled down the main lever, causing the TARDIS to start moving.

The stars were needles as we moved, fast and clean we pulled and everybody was excited, laughing and doing their jobs.

Then the cheers, Mickey was high fiving Captain Jack, Martha giving Jackie a hug, and Donna pushing Sarah Jane out of the way to hug Jack.

It was a strange combination of laughs and cheers; anyone and everyone were celebrating together.

"Hey, looks like we're having a little party." I laughed, turning the monitor which flipped from all they major cities on Earth, all with balloons flying, hugging, cheering, champagne, and fireworks lighting up the sky.

We were back in place, set in a little park in the middle of London, just outside of the party; the others were smiling and laughing, moving towards the door, the job finally done.

We walked outside, into the bright sunlight I had never had in so long, and I missed it.

"Y'know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth!" Sarah Jane scolded, running forward to give the Doctor a big hug. "Gotta go. He's only 14. Long story. And thank you!" Sarah laughed and turned, taking off in a run, I waved and she waved back, in inhaled and exhaled in relief, enjoying the fresh air.

Donna came out, talking on her phone, probably to her gramps. At one point she looked at me and smiled, agreeing with something her gramps had said about me probably.

Mickey and my mum walked out, my mum ran and hugged me, sobbing into my jacket.

"Oh god Rose, you have no idea how much I've missed you." She cried and I patted her back, enjoying the physical touch.

"Yes I do, I've watched you mum, and I have a beautiful little brother." I mumbled back, causing her to sob even more.

Martha and Jack walked down the ramp, and I got a kiss on my cheek from Jack after he was done swinging me around, I looked at Donna and smiled, she gave a little nod in return. She turned, giving an excuse of needing to get to her Grandpa. But she smiled once more, happy for me.

I guess the Doctor really was talking to them when I wasn't watching.

"I still can't believe you're back. Promise to visit?" Jack whispered and I nodded, he squeezed me a little before letting go, turning to walk to the Doctor. I smiled as I heard a little chunk of the conversation.

"What have I told you? No teleports! Oh, and Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing. Save the world, one more time!" He smiled to Martha who was next to Jack who was silently nagging the Doctor when he wasn't looking.

"Consider it done!" She nodded, and Jack took her hand, gently pulling her down the sidewalk.

"D'you know, I'm not so sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing..."

The Doctor spun as Mickey made his way after Jack, grabbing his arm, the Doctor demanded lightly.

"Where are you going?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, sighing as he responded sadly. "I'm not stupid. I can work out what's happening next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world. But my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion! But there's nothing left for me there, now."

"What will you do..?" The Doctor asked, voice a little quieter now.

"Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch me! See ya, boss." And they bumped fists, then he turned in a fast run, trying to catch up to Jack and Martha.

"Just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as..." He left off, walking into the TARDIS, me following as did my mum. He moved to the console and gently pressed a few buttons.

"It's nice to be back." I whispered, patting a steal support beam on the side. The TARDIS hummed in response, missing me just as much.

_Bad Wolf Bay, Norway._

Jackie walked out and I followed, the Doctor was silent, standing close to the door.

"Well, fat lot of good, this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'll have to phone your father, he's on the nursery run –"

I frowned, looking at the sand and beach, the slight chill in the air.

"Norway? Why Norway?" I asked turning to my mum who shrugged, then to the Doctor who didn't seem to have any emotion on his face.

"The fabric of the universe has a small hole here, the only spot." He nodded, not wanting to meet my eye.

"...But hold on. This is the parallel universe, right?" I asked my eyes wide as I looked at him them at Jackie.

"You're back home." He mutely nodded towards the water and the sand.

"No, but I spent all that time, trying to get back to you. I'm not leaving now, not after what I've learned and seen!"

"You don't get it Rose. If you leave you can _never_ come back!"

He shouted, his hands shaking slightly and I smiled. It was small and soft, he was afraid. Afraid that he'd lose me once more, to death or something more.

"I've made my choice long ago, the Void hasn't changed that in any way." I nodded, my voice small and firm, leaving no room for him to argue, I turned to my mum, she had a small frown but gave a tiny smile.

"Oh sweetheart, I know that you don't like it here anymore. Honey, there's a time in every mothers life when their little girl leaves the home." She sighed, moving a strand of my blonde hair away from my sad eyes; she sniffled slightly before looking at the Doctor behind me.

"What about you?" She sniffled, the Doctor shrugged, looking away and quickly talking.

"Oh, I'm fine, I've got Rose."

"Human with a Time Lord brain- or as close one can get. It's a perfect combination! We can travel the universe forever. "

The TARDIS groaned slightly behind me, as I finished talking, and we both knew what it meant, I turned to my mum, biting my lip to hold back tears.

"We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off. Forever."

My mum nodded backing away and taking out her phone, we blinked in slight surprise as a little picture was taken, she sniffled and nodded, looking stern at once.

"Good thing she's with you instead of some other bloke Doctor. I see how you look at her, I know she's safe." She sniffled and somewhat hesitantly, the Doctor held his arms out in an unsure hug.

He winced as my mum came crashing into them, sobbing into his arm, he shot me a look of desperate pleading for help, but I smiled, ignoring it.

"Goodbye mum, remember to tell Tony all about me." I whispered, giving a hug of my own to mum, she nodded and sniffled backing away and nodding slightly, I smiled in response and I moved into the TARDIS as the Doctor held the door open, closing it quietly behind me.

He then spun, an insane smile on his face, and I blinked, noticing that JD was in the corner, apparently fixing a few wires; working to be put to sleep- he was rather tired.

"So, Rose Tyler." The Doctor began, flitting to the controls and looking at me with a slight grin.

"All of time and space, were would you like to begin?"

"Your choice Theta, your choice."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! NO, there will NOT be a sequel, i have a few more things i need to finish up...<strong>

**Thank's for reading, please review, the very last chap, please?**


End file.
